Real And True
by KrisbianDiary
Summary: "-suele pasarme que cada cosa que me interesa, la quiero mía y para siempre Kristen- me dijo en un murmuro, su voz fue diferente esta vez, algo más baja y rasposa produciendo una cosa nueva dentro de mi hacia él. -y tu eres una de ellas- susurro nuevamente con el mismo tinte y tono de voz. " Robsten Fierce Love 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Muchachas :) Espero estén muy bien por allí. Bueno, aquí me presento para comenzar con el primer capítulo de mi nueva FanFic sobre nuestra pareja favorita 3. No sé que me ha dado pero estoy ya hace un par de días solo escribiendo sobre esto y salen, salen ideas y espero sean las correctas! No he leído mucho de lo que he escrito solo algo rápido para no tener ningún error en gramática o algo por el estilo. Mi nombre es Ani & tengo 18 años y estoy esperando con ansias el que de verdad disfruten esta nueva historia :D. **

_**La historia no es realmente tal cual como en la vida real. He cambio el contexto en como Robert & Kristen realmente están, quiero decir, aquí no se conocen -hasta que lo hacen XD- no son actores o nada por el estilo, en la historia he cambiado totalmente sus vidas pero manteniendo dentro de lo posible la personalidad de ellos y su forma de actuar en algunas situaciones. **_

**Nos vemos pronto, lindas y espero tener sus opiniones sobre esto :) Muchas gracias desde ya!**

**REAL AND TRUE.**

ROBERT PATTINSON & KRISTEN STEWART.

**Primer Capítulo:**

**POV. Kristen**

Mire las luces del lugar por última vez antes de salir de allí, gire el rostro encontrándome con la mirada de Dean, le dedique la peor mirada posible en ese momento y es que realmente me tenia aburrida y era momento de mandarle a la mierda por un tiempo. Con mi bolso al hombro me escabullí entre la gente del bar en busca de la puerta de salida que se encontraba detrás, la que daba al callejón de la séptima avenida, era una buena forma de salir de ese puto lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta o me diga alguna estupidez.

-no pretendas irte, cariño, todavía te quedan unas tres o cuatro horas de duro trabajo- no le tome la suma atención a sus palabras y solo empuje con mi brazo contra la puerta de salida fuerte, esta se abrió dejándome paso libre. escuche como se cerro y mi mirada solo se dirigió al camino viendo los charcos de aguas que habían por el lugar y como los focos se prendían y apagaban de vez en cuando y la noche estaba oscura completamente.

-hey- no le había sentido caminar detrás de mí y en verdad tampoco había estado muy preocupada en él en ese momento, tomo mi brazo jalándome hacia él me di la vuelta encarándole enseguida. -vete al infierno, Dean- le grite en la cara, él dio una pequeña risa estúpida para luego tomar mis muñecas entre sus manos con pura fuerza bruta, chille un instante para luego tener su mirada sobre la mía desafiante.

-no te conviene el ponerte así querida, lo sabes bien- trate de zafarme de su agarre pero era imposible, el maldito tenía una fuerza increíble. -no tengo miedo de tus putas amenazas, solo escupe que se que nada harás- él bufo algo rápido presionando aun mas mis muñecas -gracias a mi comes y tiene esa porquería de cuarto, Kristen, así que...-estiro sus labios a los míos dándome un rápido beso al tiempo que le corría la cara a un lado, volví a mirarle con profundo odio. él rio nuevamente -...lo que harás ahora mismo es volver al puto bar a mostrar ese maravilloso trasero que tienes a aquellos imbéciles- nos quedamos unos segundos mirando sin alguna expresión en el rostro, a los segundos le sonreí algo tierna para luego empujarle lejos dejando mis muñecas libres, di unos pasos buscando mi bolso, lo tome y lo volvió a carga en mi hombro. él se mantuvo allí, donde le había lanzado segundos atrás. -vete a la mierda con tu porquería de bar, hijo de puta- le dije mientras a cada paso me alejaba más de él.

Al llegar al principio del callejón doble a la esquina, camine unos pasos hasta la florería que había por allí, gire el rostro hacia atrás para cerciorarme de que él muy bastardo de Dean no estuviera siguiéndome o algo por el estilo. Estaba realmente muriendo de hambre, eran ya pasadas las doce de la noche y no había comido hace ya unas buenas horas. Deslice mi bolso desde mi hombro para luego rebuscar dentro de el por el dinero que me había ganado esa tarde en el Bar o café o burdel o como se llame para mí siempre seria una porquería de lugar. Pero aun así vivía de lo que hacía y ganaba alli. Me detuvo en una cafetería que quedaba cerca de la parada del autobús que luego tomaría para ir a mi "casa". Pedí un sándwich de lo que tuviera a esa hora más un café bien cargado, lo necesitaba. Aun seguía con mucha rabia, odiaba realmente que Dean no respetara aun que sea por una vez en su puta vida lo que yo le decía. En el "bar" aparte de muchas veces bailar o solo servir tragos y comida, se daban otros servicios a los borrachos inmundos que llegaban cada noche allí, claro dependiendo si estaban dispuestos a pagar lo que se les pedía, y bueno muchos lo estaban. Llevo siete años trabajando allí y de esos siete años hace tres que comencé a trabajar en dar "los otros servicios" que consistía mas que nada en una botella de champagne y una noche o horas de prestar el culo al mejor postor. Y realmente se ganaba buen dinero en ello y aun mas si eres joven. El problema con Dean era que no entendía que yo no iba a estar siempre disponible para eso porque simplemente había veces que no se me daba la puta gana de hacerlo, eso era todo. Dean, Dean...conozco a Dean desde hace...creo que de toda mi vida o bueno casi toda. Él me encontró a mí y ha sido -a veces- el único apoyo que he tenido, no somos nada o quizás si pero jamás tiene nombre y tampoco importa que lo tenga. Por eso no me preocupaba para nada el mandarle a la mierda un tiempo, sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo sin buscarle o él a mí, así era siempre.

-¿puedo usar el baño, verdad?- pregunte estúpidamente para aprovechar el tiempo en que el sándwich y el café estaban listo. -seguro- me dijo la tipa con aires desinteresados. camine en dirección de donde supuse estaría el baño. Entre enseguida notando mi imagen en el espejo. Tome mi bolso dejándolo aun lado del lavamanos en el espacio vacío que había, lave mis manos y tome un sorbo de agua desde la llave, rebusque nuevamente en mi bolso sacando un sweater, el aire comenzaba a helar y lo menos que podía hacer era caer enferma. andaba con unas zapatillas gastadas y unos jeans azules apretados en igual estado, tendría que comprarme otros o si no ya comenzarían a asomarle agujeros a este. el delineador negro debajo de mis ojos estaba algo corrido pero no se veía nada mal por lo que no removí ni un poco de él. antes de salir del baño metí ojo dentro de uno de las cabinas encontrando lo que necesitaba, tome el rollo de confort metiéndolo dentro de mi bolso, me hacía falta en casa y no iba a gastar el poco dinero que tenia comprando uno si allí lo estaban dando gratis.

Notando que ya estaba listo mi pedido lo tome y salí de allí caminado directamente hacia el lugar para coger el autobús, alce la mirada notando que venía y yo estaba en la calle contraria. -mierda- cruce sin más cuando de repente sentí un chillido fuertísimo y quede totalmente pasmada que atine a solo cerrar los ojos. el puto coche había quedaba centímetros de haber pasado con todo contra mí, sentí él corazón latir totalmente exasperado y todo un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, que susto el pendejo este! golpeé mi contra en escaparate del coche negro como dándole fuertes palmadas. -aprende a manejar grandísimo imbécil- mire al suelo notando que había botado el sándwich, realmente hoy no había sido mi día. -fabuloso!- dije en voz alta, de repente la ventana del asiento del piloto se abrió y dejando ver al hombre de fuertes rasgos y ojos azules mirándome directamente. -¿se encuentra bien?- al segundo que me pregunto eso vi pasar rápidamente el puto autobús y eso me había bastado para culminar este increíble día.

-¿sabes? no lo se...casi me tiras el puto coche encima, por el susto termine botando mi comida y me he quedado sin tomar el autobús, dime tu estúpido- volví a tomar con fuerza el bolso y camine terminado de cruzar hasta la otra calle.

-Quizás pueda hacer algo para solucionar eso- me di la vuelta desconociendo totalmente la voz. Y él no era el mismo chico que me había hablado hace rato, estaba parado de espaldas hacia el coche negro mientras abrochaba uno de los botones de su costoso traje. -puedo llevarte a donde ibas o comprarte...-él miro hacia donde estaba el sándwich totalmente esparcido por el suelo. -...otro sándwich- le mire con la mirada más detestable que podía en ese momento tener.

-no gracias- dije en un tono sarcástico -seguro no llego viva- iba a darme la vuelta para seguir mi camino cuando él volvió a hablar. -llegaras sana y salva, ven sube- dio unos pasos hacia la puerta de atrás abriéndola, extendió una de sus manos hacia mi indicándome que entrara. Y bueno, ¿qué va? igual ahorraba dinero en esto. camine hacia él auto llegando enfrente, tire mi bolso dentro del asiento para luego entrar yo. me acomode en el asiento notando que enfrente había una pequeña ventana, ósea, no era pequeña, pequeña, se lograba ver de ella parte de la vista de adelante claramente y al sujeto que delante estaba, tenia chofer. Y en mi mente comenzaron a crearse diferentes pensamientos: venia de una familia con dinero o solo él era millonario o algo por el estilo. Y lo otro que daba vuelta era que quizás, y que era lo más seguro, al solo verme se dio cuenta en lo que trabajo y quiere algo de eso. Deje caer mi bolso al suelo del coche al tiempo que el carro comenzaba su marcha.

-¿a que dirección?- le mire hacia un lado mirándole con un poco mas de determinación. Okay, él chico estaba bueno. Eso era. Tenía un buen rostro y por lo que se podía ver un buen cuerpo también. -Saint. George con Avenida principal- le conteste a los segundos. -¿tu casa?- bufe algo rápido mirándole nuevamente a los segundos. -¿crees que te diría exactamente donde vivo?- le pregunte, su mirada era profundamente llamativa y tenía un tinte de dureza que la hacía aun más llamativa, entrecerró un instante la mirada para luego asentir un par de veces sonriendo. Le indicó al chico del manubrio, llamándolo Will, el nombre de la calle que yo le había dicho para que luego él y la vista de adelante fuera tapada completamente por un vidrio negro.

-como casi mi chofer te atropella, me gustaría saber tu nombre- digo, le mire nuevamente y su mirada aun de la misma forma seguía allí observándome con determinación. -el verdadero- dijo él luego de unos segundos, alce las cejas mirando a otro lado, había cagado mi gracia ya.

-Kristen- le respondí.

-solo Kristen...-dijo en tono curioso.

-solo Kristen.- le respondí luego.

-Soy Robert- dijo luego tendiendo su mano hacia mí. bufe por lo bajo acercando mi mano a la suya, él cerro su mano contra mía presionando despacio. -solo Robert- le indique asintiendo mirándole aun a esos intensos ojos verdes oscurecidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridas :) De vuelta por estos lados publicandoles el segundo capítulo de "Real and True". ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ya me han dado algunos comentarios vía Twitter pero me gustaría que de verdad comentaran aquí y me digan que tal les parece todo o más aun, si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que quisieran que le agregue! Espero que este capítulo lo disfruten y ya saben...espero por sus respuestas :) Nos vemos!

Ani :D

**POV. KRISTEN**

El coche se detuvo a unos cuantos lugares de donde realmente estaba el cuarto que arrendaba. Tome mi bolso abriendo la puerta a los instantes.

-gracias y...consíguete otro chofer- le dije, él me observo nuevamente sonriendo.

-creo que estoy bien con el que tengo-

-bueno, tú ves. adiós- dije cerrando la puerta y dando la vuelta enseguida. camine hasta el edificio donde arrendaba el cuarto, el cual quedaba solo a unos cuantos pasos de donde realmente él me había dejado, me daba lo mismo si sabia o no donde vivía, le había agarrado de broma un instante. subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso del edificio, corrí prácticamente a abrir la puerta y encerrarme dentro del cuarto. debía unos cuantos meses de paga y no era mi intención tampoco el pagarle ahora mismo al casero. tire el bolso lejos en el suelo al tiempo que las llaves caían sobre la cama. el lugar era literalmente un cuarto, era solo una pieza que tenía una cama, un velador y pequeño refrigerador, un lavamanos y otro mueble que serbia para guardar la poco y nada que tenia de ropa. creía que el lugar para una sola persona y aun mas que no pasa mucho tiempo allí como yo estaba más que bien.

Como aun quedaban algo de las compras que había hecho hace unas semanas y que habían venido directo del bolsillo de Dean, me serví lo que allí había. Me senté sobre la cama y no más de media hora el sueño comenzó a surgir, eran ahora las dos y media de la madrugada y estaba devastada literalmente, cambie mi ropa por una trapo de vestido que tenia y me dedique solo a dormir lo que me quedaba de noche.

Literalmente salte sobre la cama debido a los golpes fuertes que daban contra la puerta. Mire el reloj que estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto, eran las doce del día y eso para mí era temprano, demasiado temprano. me levante de mala gana abriendo enseguida la puta puerta.

-¿que carajo...?-

-Quiero mi dinero, Stewart- mire a Enry girándole los ojos a los segundos y dándole la espalda para sentarme sobre la cama nuevamente, deje mis brazos sujetando mi cuerpo y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, tenía un dolor de cabezas de los mil demonios.

-te lo pagare esta semana, lo juro Enry- dije mirándome esta vez.

-me vienes diciendo eso desde el mes pasado- dio un paso dentro del cuarto.

-arréglatelas con Dean, él lo pagara...dile en cuanto pise el edificio- le dije guiñándole el ojo, solo quería que se fuera y me dejara dormir nada más. cuando mire sobre su hombro directo fuera del cuarto, allí en la entrada de la puerta estaba parado él chico de anoche.

-o arréglatelas con él...él si puede pagarlo- Enry miro hacia atrás notando la presencia de él, note como se puso algo incomodo, me observo algo molesto. -hasta el fin de semana que viene te doy plazo, Stewart o te largas- subí mi mano a mi cabeza y le hice un tonto gesto militar. él se dio la vuelta saliendo del cuarto al tiempo que yo me paraba del lugar e iba hacia el refrigerador, mire encontrando solo una manzana allí, o bueno, era lo único en buen estado ya. me di la vuelta mirando hacia atrás, él ahora estaba dentro a un lado de la cama.

-pensé que te habías comportado bien y no me habías seguido anoche- dije mordiendo la manzana. él lucia bien, muy bien en verdad.

-no fue necesario seguirte, desde el carro pude verte bien- dijo sin problemas y totalmente relajado, le bufe mientras seguía comiendo la manzana. -Stewart...Kristen Stewart.- note como su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza y no solo una vez.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó luego de ese momento en silencio donde me observo. Y nuevamente pensamientos vinieron a mi mente. No tenía ninguna pinta de ser policía o algo por el estilo. -¿No eres policía, verdad? Porque si es así, aquí no encontraras nada y aun mas si tiene que ver con Dean, el muy hijo de puta debe estar acostado con una o muchas de sus zorras- le empate enseguida.

-No soy policía y mucho menos conozco a ese tal Dean.- dijo serio y si, le creía no tenía una pinta de ser de esos tipos. Y de repente volvió su pregunta a mi mente y a mí me entro la curiosidad por saber su edad, el no lucia adulto pero mucho menor un joven o alguien de mi edad.

-¿Que estas buscando? no creo que alguien como tu tenga a su novia viviendo por estos lados...- le dije, una sonrisa torcida se asomo en su rostro. -no, no...- su mano voló a su mentón y acaricio allí un segundo. -solo estoy de paseo matutino- negué rápidamente.

-tengo 20 años- le dije la verdad, al fin y al cabo no perdía nada y no tenía muchas ganas de echar bromas ahora mismo. él asintió interesado en lo que le había dicho, dio unos pasos más tratando de acercarse a mí.

-quiero invitarte a comer, vamos- dijo echando el rostro hacia un lado. le observe unos segundos y es que se me hacia totalmente extraño él, su actuar.

-como me han echado un tiempo del trabajo y no tengo nada que hacer aceptare- di un paso adelante quedando perfectamente parada frente a él. Era bastante más alto que yo por lo que él me observaba inclinando un poco la cabeza. -te esperare abajo- dijo eso aun frente a mí, sin moverse ni un centímetro. -puedes quedarte si lo quieres, me puedo vestir tranquilamente contigo aquí- él volvió a sonreír como antes.

-no...-susurro-...aun no- le mire sorprendida y aun cuando ya me había dejado sola en el cuarto seguía en la misma posición pensando en la pequeña cosa que había pasado hace unos segundos. él me había dicho que no, se había negado a posibilidad que le di de quedarse y verme desnuda de inmediato. Y recién allí pensé que quizás él no estaba interesado realmente solo en el sexo. Y era extraño eso, ningún hombre antes se había acercado sin querer eso a cambio, y digamos que ya estaba acostumbrada a eso mientras pagaran lo que tuvieran que pagar para mí no era problema alguno.

Lave algo mi rostro, puse mis jeans azules con alguna sudadera gastada también, las zapatillas y unas gafas que tenia de hace tiempo que combinaban con la polera gris que me había puesto y claro, delinee mis ojos, era una costumbre ya. Baje a los minutos notando enseguida que ya no era el mismo coche en el que andaba y que ademas no andaba acompañado. Me acerque al tiempo que él abría la puerta del coche para mí y creo que me sentiría rara junto a él el resto del tiempo que pasemos juntos, era demasiado, no lo sé, educado y caballero, cosas de las cuales yo no veía nunca en la gente que me rodeaba.

En mi mente seguía dando vuelta el porqué de su actitud y todo esto, lo que está haciendo pero no me apresuraba, tendría tiempo para saber qué era lo que él realmente quería.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3.**

**POV. KRISTEN**

Mire el lugar con determinación, era un restaurant retirado de la ciudad y todo y creo que bastante costoso y era allí cuando me preguntaba en como mierda había parado allí y en que estaba pensando al estar allí. Y la respuesta a eso estaba enfrente de mí.

-puedes pedir lo que quieras y necesites- dijo claramente, le observe esta vez. Y de verdad me parecía todo tan raro. -no lo sé, me da igual...lo que tu pidas- respondí. él asintió para luego levantar la mano hacia el chico que a los segundos estuvo enfrente de nosotros, note como me sonrió y yo solo le alce las cejas. Robert pidió unas cuantas cosas de las cuales poco conocía, lo que sabía era que moría de hambre realmente lo de anoche no había sido casi nada y la manzana de esta mañana no me lleno en absoluto.

-¿por qué has ido hoy a buscarme?- pregunte.

-no creo ser interesante para que hablemos de mi- dijo.

-en teoría se trata de mi también, así que, suéltalo...¿por qué?- respondí enseguida. me observo con suma determinación.

-¿siempre eres así? ¿con tanta confianza? quiero decir...puedo ser un asesino o algo así y siento que no te importaría- dijo con suma calma, le observe con la misma determinación que él seguía observándome a mí.

-en primer lugar se que no lo eres. y en segundo, tienes razón. no creo que me interese mucho, he estado con tipos de cualquier clase a mi alrededor. tu eres lo mejor- note que nuestras miradas habían estado detenida una en la otra, rompí esa conexión mirando hacia abajo.

-lo tomare como un cumplió, entonces- levante los hombres en gesto de que podría hacer lo que quisiera. -¿Quién es Dean?- pregunto luego de unos segundos. Reí por lo bajo.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?- respondí con una pregunta. Note que eso no le gusto ni un poco, su mandíbula se tenso completamente. -Pattinson- respondió-...¿Quién es Dean?- pregunto nuevamente, y de repente algo no estaba bien y no me daba buena espina de todo esa situación.

-Okay- dije golpeando mis palmas contra la mesa despacio y levantándome del lugar a los segundos, note que su expresión no cambio, solo me siguió con la mirada. -no comprendo que pasa contigo, que mierda quieres y en verdad me da igual.- mire hacia un lado tomando algo de aire. -deberías ir a gastar tu preciado tiempo en comidas con gente rica como tú o en absurdos juegos o mejor, conseguirte a otra tipa que sea capaz de seguir tu absurdo juego, que yo no estoy disponible hoy, lo siento. adiós- dije eso ultimo sínicamente con una sonrisa.

-es por eso que he ido por ti, quiero pasar tiempo contigo- me detuvo en pleno paso. me gire observándole y él no estaba tan alejado como me hubiera imaginado. y si pensaba que él estaba loco ahora puedo asegurarlo.

-tú...-entrecerré la mirada y me sentía de muchas formas en ese preciso momento. -no tienes idea de quién soy, en que trabajo, que es lo que hago y...¿quieres pasar tiempo contigo? okay, eres completamente extraño- le dije. y él como si nada volvió a sonreír ahora placenteramente como si le hubiera contado el mejor de los chistes.

-bueno, quiero conocerte, podemos empezar por eso- dijo, se acerco hacia mí y tomo mi brazo indicándome que caminara y me sentara nuevamente en el lugar de antes. un poco, no lo sé, confundida o extrañada o ambas volví al lugar de antes.

-te puedo asegurar que después que te cuente de mi no querrás seguir aquí- le dije graciosamente. -la gente como ustedes no suele estar con gente como yo- volví a decir. él frunció el ceño notando también como le había molestado lo anterior.

-la "gente como yo"- hizo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos mientras me hablaba directamente. -...somos igual que ustedes, así que, no quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así, nunca- dijo claramente, asentí una vez y luego levante las manos en signo de paz.

-¿cuántos años tienes?- le pregunte yo esta vez. sabía que él quería saber de mi mucho más de lo que yo estaba interesada en saber de él. -tengo 27 años- y si me sorprendió un poco, pensé una par de años menos, lucia de unos 25 años, no más ni menos.

-¿en que trabajas?- pregunte a los segundos de su ultima respuesta. -empresas- dijo secamente. -¿qué clase de empresas?- pregunte -todas son diferentes, manejo cada una según como vallan necesitándome- respondió rápidamente.

-¿todas?- dije en un susurro.

-son más de cinco empresas- respondió.

-¿y eres el dueño?- pregunte nuevamente algo lenta.

-de todas- entonces el tipo se bañaba en oro. moje mi labio inferior con mi lengua y ya no sabía que mas preguntarle y con más relevancia me preguntaba a mi misma en que mierda había pensado al aceptar el siquiera haberme subido anoche a su carro.

-es mi turno. pero quiero respuestas, Kristen- su mirada fue totalmente penetrante y sentí un pequeño escalofrió por el cuerpo. Y me di cuenta yo misma que ya no tenía tanto el control de la situación como imagina y no me sentía ya segura a su lado y no era de una mala forma o en verdad no tenía idea de eso.

-¿Quién es Dean?- gire los ojos poniéndolos en blanco. ¿Cuál era su puto interés en saber de Dean?. -debes responder- soltó a mi tardanza.

-es "mi jefe"- dije copiándole el gesto anterior con los dedos. -un completo bastardo- solté a los segundos. -¿en que trabajas con él?- su mirada estaba tan atenta, todo él estaba completamente tan atento a cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

-trabajo en su bar- dije esas dos últimas palabras acompañadas de un pequeño suspiro. Quería algún cambio en su expresión pero nada. -¿De qué te encargas allí?- tome un bocanada de aire al tiempo que quitaba la mirada de él, dio otro bufido al aire.

-bueno, lo que hago...-comencé-...se le puede llamar de muchas formas, depende solo de ti que nombre quieras ponerle. - y al parecer él comprendió enseguida porque no pregunto, no abrió la boca en un buen rato y yo ya estaba preparada para que en cualquier momento él mandara a la mierda la absurda comida y me fuera a casa a prepararme para esta noche.

Al instante llego lo que él había pedido, se veía y olía exquisito.

-come, Kristen- y eso fue lo único que dijo para luego comenzar a comer y yo solo hice caso a sus palabras. Y joder que estaba rico! lo acabe literalmente en un dos por tres. Al terminar levante la mirada notando como él me observaba.

-¿Vives sola?- había vuelto el curioso. Asentí enseguida. -¿Desde hace mucho?- pregunto.

-he vivido toda mi vida sola, entonces, creo que si- le dije. y no diría mas de eso. odiaba sinceramente hablar de ese tema, de toda esa mierda que ya estaba en el pasado y que no le interesaba a nadie, ni menos a mí.

-tú debes tener a alguien...-dije tratando de saber algo más.

-tengo a mi familia. mis padres, mis hermanos y de ahí los demás.-

-oh, una gran familia- él noto el tono sarcástico de mi comentario y solo dejo escapar nuevamente una sonrisa torcida, lo cual le hacía lucir muy bien en realidad. Y él continuo preguntando y yo también sobre él, y era interesante mucho más de lo que me había imaginado que podía llegar a ser. él tenía mundo, se le podía ver en cada frase que soltaba como respuesta y no era nada más que un chico bonito, era inteligente y también controlador, lo notaba en algunas actitudes o él mismo me lo hacía saber con lo que decía. Era un hombre de decisión y sin muchas explicaciones. Y de alguna u otra forma eso le hacía aun más interesante.

* * *

**Hola Queridas Bellas 3. Hoy por ser vienes y bueno como estamos recién estrenando la novela les vine dejar el tercer capítulo de la Fanfiction. Muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios, espero tener mas preview de ustedes diciéndome que les parece y que les gustaría que suceda, no lo sé... ¿Algo en especial? Lean y bueno, vean e imaginen que les gustaría que suceda, así será mucho más interesante todo :) De aquí ya tendrán nuevo capítulo hasta la próxima semana, creo que el martes estaré publicándoles! Muchas gracias & disfruten el cap lindas 3.**

**Ani :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Abajo les saludo :D**

* * *

Robert me había dejado fuera del edificio pasadas las cinco de la tarde y si, debía admitir que lo había pasado bien dentro de todo lo complicado que era a veces hablar ciertos temas con él. Para las casi once de la noche estaba ya casi lista para volver a acostarme, no iría a trabajar hasta que se me pegue gana.

-hola, preciosa- le mire totalmente fastidiada

-vete al carajo- le dije tratando de cerrar la puerta pero él me lo impidió.

-hey, hey- empujo y abrió -eso no, cariño- tomo mi cintura con fuerza y me pego contra él. su mano voló a mi nuca y me atrajo a él besándome con suma fuerza, totalmente bruto. le mordí él labio inferior haciendo que se alejara a los segundos riendo como el estúpido que es.

-he venido por ti para llevarte al buen trabajo que tiene y...¿así es como me recibes, cariño?- tomo mis brazos y en un instante puso mi cuerpo contra la pared. -no te olvides de todo lo que he hecho por ti, Kristen- susurro contra mí con completa molestia, lo notaba en el tono de su voz. -sabes que no te irá bien si lo haces. no te vuelques al lado contrario...mantente a mi lado haciendo lo que te pido y todos estaremos felices, si?- tomo mi mentón con fuerza y volvió a darme un beso. y yo solo lo deje, no quería que nada más se saliera de sus casillas en ese momento. -mañana te quiero a primera hora de la noche en el bar, Kristen- se separo dejándome libre, limpie mis labios con mi mano al tiempo que él muy bastardo me tiraba un beso en el aire y desaparecía de allí.

Maldito una y otra vez Dean. Lo peor de toda esta situación es que debía soportarle, encontrar trabajo en otro sitio para mí era un fastidio y además él tenia razón en todo lo que decía, gracias a él sigo incluso viva.

Escuché unos ruidos, algo intenso.

Me exalte. Mire a un lado del cuarto notando como los ruidos seguían y que no era un sueño como pensaba. Levante levemente la cabeza y mi cabello me impedía ver, lo removí desde mi rostro notando la puerta del cuarto abierta y el ruido, era como bolsas, sonando, mire hacia atrás levantando mas la cabeza.

-¿Cómo...-le mire detenidamente, realmente estaba ahí. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?- y de repente ya me encontraba parada enfrente de él.

-He traído algunas cosas para ti y he entrado con la llave- le mire sorprendida ¿llave? ¿habría sido capaz de robar mi llave? - ¿has robado mi llave?- le pregunte sin más. -no tengo esa maña, Kristen.- dijo, dio un paso hacia atrás para apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en un costado del refrigerador. -he pedido otra copia, como pagare la renta cada mes me pareció justo tener una copia de la llave también- y no estaba enterada, no entendía bien que es lo que él había dicho.

-no, espera...-

-deberías guardas y ordenar las cosas que he comprado- dijo pasando a un lado de mi. -debo irme a una reunión importante ahora mismo- ya se había separado lo suficiente para tomarle el brazo como en ese momento quería y que se quedara para que habláramos de esto. -aah, y ten cuidado en una está un celular nuevo que te he comprado, viene todo listo, solo debes prenderlo- y quede boca abierta ¿había odio bien?

-okay, eso es demasiado- le susurre.

-tengo dinero, soy rico, Kristen. necesitas acostumbrarte- dijo -nos vemos luego- y sin más dejo el cuarto. Okay. Demasiado para una despertada...a las tres de la tarde. Se me habían pegado más que nunca las sabanas. Gire sobre mis talones y camine hacia las bolsas que él había dejado al lado del lavamos y cerca de allí en el suelo, era comida, mucha comida y luego estaba el aparato ese. Y no estaba muy enterada de que marca o que era lo que hacía, lo mire unos instante tratando de hacer algo con el pero lo deje pronto sobre la pequeña mesa que había en una esquina, no quería que se echara a perder. Ordene y guarde todo como él me había indicado mientras pensaba profundamente en esto. ¿Qué era lo que realmente él quería? por que para ser sincera no lo entendía para nada. Yo no tenía realmente nada para ofrecerle o darle, no estaba a su altura en ningún sentido posible. Y eso era lo que más me inquietaba y descolocaba de toda esta situación, el no saber su propósito.

Pero le vería después y hablaría con él lo que debía. Ahora tenía que ir al bar y hablar con quien fuera quien estuviera allí y avisarle que esta semana no trabajaría en él bar. No demore mucho en llegar allí y fue solo una pérdida de tiempo, lo ideal era hablar con Dean pero no estaba como siempre cuando realmente necesitaba de él.

-Kristen...-mire hacia donde había escuchado mi nombre y cruzando la entrada del lugar estaba Ana, era mi compañera y bueno, creo que mucho más que eso, era la única amiga que he tenido y conocido. Llevamos los mimos años trabajando en ese lugar y por eso y por haber vivido las mimas cosas antes nos llevamos bien. -pensé que ya no vendrías mas esta semana- dijo estrechándome en sus brazos, le respondí de la misma forma-...a eso vengo, quería decirle a Dean que se podía ir a la mierda un rato y que no vendria a trabajar hasta la próxima semana pero me han dicho que no está- ella rio a mis palabras asintiendo luego. -si quieres yo se lo digo y así lo atajo para que no vaya a joderte luego- le sonreí, Ana estaba en algo con Dean y bueno parecía ser serio, aun que conociendo como lo conozco no lo creo, para él todas las mujeres éramos para un momento y era una suerte el que se repitieran esos momentos.

-antes que te vayas, tengo que preguntarte...-me detuve observándola con curiosidad. -¿Quién es ese tipo con el que se te ha visto, Kristen?- le mire algo sorprendida y luego algo asustada me sentí, si ella lo sabia también Dean. -¿Dean sabe algo de eso?- le pregunte enseguida. -no lo sé, ni me interesa.- dijo despreocupada- ¿te ha pagado bien? dicen que no parece ser cualquier tipo- mi mirada cayó nuevamente en ella. -no, no...amm- no sabía que decirle, en verdad no quería decirle nada sobre eso, sobre él-...debo irme, Ana. te hablo después, si?- y antes de que me dijera algo corrí de ahí.

Y es que estaba en un gran lio. Dean no me perdonaría eso. O a él.

Tome el primer autobús que me servía y fui a casa llegando en un tiempo record. Tenía que pensar bien en que le iba a decir a Dean, aun que sea para mantenerlo un tiempo tranquilo. Al llegar frente a la puerta de mi cuarto note como esta estaba abierta, la empuje con la mano hacia atrás y allí estaba Dean sin haberme dado ni cinco minutos para pensar que mierda inventarle.

-entonces, ese tipo era el porqué no ibas a trabajar y de seguro no lo harías mas, verdad, Kristen?- le mire de la misma forma en que él me observaba, y ahí estábamos nuevamente enfrentándonos el uno contra él otro. -Dean, no haría eso...lo sabes- de repente él tomo la taza que había sobre el lavamanos y la tiro con fuerza por el cuarto haciendo que por algún lugar se rompiera completamente. -No lo harás, Kristen- no sentía miedo, a Dean hace mucho que no le sentía miedo pero aun me producía un poco de escalofríos y tensión sus actitudes.

-¿Como se llama?- pregunto.

-Eso no interesa- le conteste. Él repitió esas palabras en una pequeña risita y dio un golpe contra mi rostro, le sentí justo cerca de mi labio si no en el mismo, se acerco totalmente a mi tomando mi nuca y jalando de mi cabello, chille y el hizo que retrocediera y cayera sentada sobre la cama mientras el presiona y jalaba de mi cabeza con fuerza, lleve mi mano sobre su puño detrás de mi cabeza.

-Dean...-susurre-...eso no interesa, sabes que no hare nada de lo que no debo. Nosotros tenemos nuestro trato- le dije, tratando de que se calmara. -Confía en mi, Dean- le suplique.

-Sabes que no me gusta compartir mis mujeres en particular, Kristen y mucho menos mis ganancias, aun que se trate de ti- me susurro a centímetros de mis labios observándome con furia completa. Yo asentí a sus palabras. Junto nuestras frentes para a los segundos dejar mi cabello libre, la parte izquierda del rostro me dolía, ardía en verdad. Dio un casto beso cerca de mis labios, por la comisura de este donde de seguro debía tener algo por el golpe que me había dado. -Lo siento, cariño. Solo...-se detuvo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. -...que dure el suficiente tiempo, Kristen- le observe, su mirada estaba nuevamente como muchas veces antes le había visto, dolida, perdida en sus propios actos, en su propia maldad. Asentí a él nuevamente, lleve mi mano a mi costado izquierdo en mi rostro, al tocar un poco dolió bastante. -Nos vemos- dijo observándome por última vez antes de irse y dejarme sola allí.

Dean era capaz de lo que fuera cuando veía que sus planes o "negocios" podrían ser arrebatados o podrían dejarle menos de lo que él tenía pensado. Él no soportaba la idea de perder, no importa que, eso no era para él.

Enseguida tome lo que tenia al alcance en ese momento para poder curar la pequeña herida que tenía en la comisura del labio, había sangrado solo un poco y por gracia no había quedado hinchado o moreteada la zona. A los minutos de estar frente al espejo comencé a escuchar una pequeña melodía y no sabía de donde provenía, me demore en recordar el regalo de Robert, lo había dejado debajo de la cama. Moví lo que debía y lo saque de allí, era un llamada.

-¿Hola?- dije a través del aparato.

-Primera llamada...¿Qué te ha parecido el regalo?- pregunto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Debemos hablar de eso...y de otras cosas- le dije.

-Seguro. Aun que...no acepto devoluciones, todo menos eso- sonreí contra el aparato.

-Sí, creo que eso será algo imposible tratándose de ti- le dije enseguida. él dio una pequeña risita.

-Estaré allí en menos de media hora- dijo luego.

-Okay, Nos vemos-

-En Menos de media Hora- dijo nuevamente y nuevamente sonreí contra el aparato mientras a los segundos escuchaba el tono de cortado. Y una sensación de melancolía de repente me abrumo como hace mucho no lo sentía. A mi mente venia la idea de que debía de verdad tratar que Robert dejara todo esto y siga su vida tan apartada de la mía como yo de la suya antes de ayer en la noche. Y tenía que admitir que no me sentía nada de contenta por eso.

* * *

**HOLA PRECIOSAS 33 Espero que estén muy bien! Vengo a dejarles el nuevo capitulo de la fanfic y para preguntarles ¿QUE LES PARECE? Me gustaría que aparte de recibir sus mensajes en twitter... también los quiero aquí y que me digan que es lo que les gustaría que valla pasando, enserio, díganme que podemos agregar lo que quieran :D **

**Lo segundo es que este viernes 6 le publicare el capitulo 5 y el capitulo 6 vendrá hasta el 11 o 12 de este mes :(( estaré fuera esos días y no tendré acceso a internet para poder publicarles! **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER HERMOSAS, ES IMPORTANTE Y USTEDES SON LAS MEJORES JIJI 3. Nos vemos :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Abrí los ojos lentamente preguntándome enseguida en qué momento había caído dormida. Algo olía realmente exquisito y mi apetito se abrió enseguida. Levante parte de mi cuerpo quedando sentada sobre la cama y él verle allí tomando y dejando cosas entre la cocina no me sorprendió para nada esta vez. De repente él se dio vuelta cayendo su mirada sobre la mía a los segundos, sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, luego sintiendo un pequeño dolor en mi labio recordando al instante lo que había sucedido con Dean.

Extendió para mí una copa de vino y yo la tome a los segundos mirándole hacia arriba. Me observo detenidamente unos segundos, su ceño se frunció al ver por mi labio, por la comisura de estos. Tomo mi mentón levantando aun mas mi rostro, la yema de su dedo acaricio despacio sobre la pequeña herida que había quedado.

- soy un poco estúpida- respondí a su pregunta no formulada. deslice mi rostro desde su mano mirando hacia la parte de la "cocina" -¿Que cocinas?- pregunte. le observe nuevamente hacia arriba, su mirada ahora estaba un poco preocupada, ceño fruncido y mandíbula tensa. tome un poco de la copa -algo que curry. necesitas alimentarte, Kristen- sonreí hacia él soltando un pequeño bufido y nos observamos unos segundos, él uno al otro. Y note lo pequeñamente diferente que él me estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento, no lo sé, me sentía bien precisamente en ese momento junto a él.

Preparo dos platos perfectamente con lo que él había cocinado minutos atrás, me dejo uno sobre las manos para que a los segundos lo dejara sobre la cama y sin más di una probada del plato, descubriendo que además de ser guapo, inteligente, caballero, controlador y algo prepotente, cocinaba muy bien, sabia completamente fabuloso lo que había preparado. -no me imaginaba que cocinaras tan bien...vendrás mas seguido- solté en una pequeña risita mientras daba otra probada del plato. se había sentado a un lado de mi sobre la cama, deje el servicio a un lado del plato para luego mirarle.

-¿por qué haces esto?- le pregunte directamente, él me observo.

-¿la comida?- pregunto tontamente, le puse los ojos en blanco.

-sabes a que me refiero.- le conteste enseguida. -no comprendo porque lo haces, no tienes que hacerlo, no debes- le dije sinceramente y si, era mi momento de sinceridad frente a él.

-quiero hacerlo, Kristen- tomo mi plato y él suyo, ya habíamos acabado. -¿no puedo ayudarte?- pregunto luego de dejar los platos en el lavamanos, se acerco a mi quedando igual que antes, a escasos centímetros, le mire hacia arriba. -no debes- suspire algo más que fastidiada. mire hacia delante. -siempre he pensado que no soy lo suficientemente buena para nadie en cualquier sentido...-le mire nuevamente hacia arriba y él me miraba con determinación, atento a cada cosa que decía. -yo soy esto, lo que ves, lo que tengo- le dije...-al menos que quieras que sea tu dama de compañía o algo por el estilo.- él sonrió brevemente para mí. -todo menos eso, Kristen- nuevamente nos miramos el uno al otro.

-no te convengo cerca- susurre.

-no me importa- dijo en respuesta.

-Dean querrá matarte- solté de una y lo más seria posible, no era mentira lo que le decía.

-no tengo miedo, hay pocas cosas en esta vida que me producen realmente miedo, Kristen. y él no es una de ellas, puedes asegurarlo.- me dijo con determinación. y no sabía que mas decirle para que solo se fuera y no volviera mas.

-eres un buen tipo, Robert. comprende que esto es totalmente estúpido- dije refiriéndome a toda la situación que él había comenzando. él miro un segundo al frente, su mirada volvió a caer sobre la mía y esta vez con una determinación, seguridad y aun algo de prepotencia en ella absoluta. él seguía con las manos en sus bolsillos luciendo realmente bien en ese traje de seda fino y caro.

-suele pasarme que cada cosa que me interesa, la quiero mía y para siempre Kristen- me dijo en un murmuro, su voz fue diferente esta vez, algo más baja y rasposa produciendo una cosa nueva dentro de mi hacia él. -y tu eres una de ellas- susurro nuevamente con el mismo tinte y tono de voz. trague con algo de dificultad y sin pensarlo dos veces le tome de su corbata jalándole hacia mí y sintiendo a los escasos segundos sus labios junto a los míos. Y si, todo era diferente en él, incluso sus tibios y finos labios, la forma en que movía sus labios, la forma en que besaba, totalmente dulce pero podías sentir esa presión de ellos, esa sensación de que él quiere eso, quiere que sigas y no te detengas. mis manos presionaron contra sus torso notando como debajo de esa simple seda había un cuerpo completamente marcado y fuerte y de repente me imagine tocándole con mis manos, y es que eso era lo que quería ahora mismo.

-eso no era necesario- dijo separándose de mi terminando con ese fabuloso beso. Le mire regalándole una coqueta sonrisa y alejándome de él quedando nuevamente sentada en la cama.

-para mí lo era- murmure -tómalo como agradecimiento- le dije y eso no le gusto. su ceño se frunció. -no soy uno de esos tipos que te buscan en el bar por sexo, Kristen- me dijo claramente.

-claro que no lo eres, tú tienes clase...esos cerdos no- dije moviéndome esta vez del lugar, me pare mirándole a los segundos. me moví un poco mas hasta el mueble donde guardaba mi ropa.

-deberías dejar eso- le mire hacia atrás. -el trabajo en el bar, yo puedo ofrecerte algo- saque la cajetilla de cigarros prendiendo uno a los segundos. le mire. -si no te sirvo para sexo, para que mas puedo servirte? ¿en una de tus empresas?- reí libremente. -claro que no, eso no es para mí- solté con rapidez.

-entonces, ¿esto es para ti?- le observe, sabia claramente a lo que él se refería. tome una aspirada mas del cigarrillo.

-es aquí donde he pertenecido toda mi vida. es lo que nos toca a cada uno, ¿no?- nos miramos nuevamente. él me observaba con suma precisión como si estuviera concentrado en tratar de hallar algo mas al solo verme. -puedo hacer que cambies de opinión tan fácilmente, Kristen- le mire entrecerrando la mirada. -inténtalo- le dije, él asintió sonriente. a él le gustaba mantener el control en todo lo que fuera, todo lo que tuviera a su alrededor, eso era una de las primeras cosas que había descubierto en él. se acerco nuevamente a mi sacando una de sus manos desde su bolsillo quitándome a los segundos el cigarrillo, tomo una aspirada de el y a los segundos lo apago contra el pequeño mueble que estaba a un lado de nosotros.

-mañana conocerás a mi hermana, le he pedido que te lleve de compras. te acompañaría pero debo encargarme de algunas cosas en una de las empresas. pasare por ti a las diez de la mañana, así que espero que estés lista a esa hora.- le mire realmente aguantando un poco la risa, estaba loco este hombre, completamente loco.

-claro que no!- solté en una risita -no conozco a tu hermana, ni ella a mí. ¿qué pretendes que haga?- le dije mirándole hacia arriba. -ella te conoce, sabe lo que debe saber de ti y solo tienes que ir con ella donde ella te indique. serán un par de compras nada mas, necesitas probarte y comprar, eso es todo, Kristen- soltó aun en el mismo tono de total naturalidad.

-¿Qué pasa si me niego?- pregunte. él sonrió regalándome un dulce sonrisa torcida.

-no lo harás, Kristen.- me observo aun sonriente, ojos verdes con total profundidad estaban en mi. Y que iba a decir que no o ponerme a discutir con él, no me daba la gana.

-como quieras-

-siempre es como quiero, Kristen- le mire negando para luego bajar la mirada y de repente sin mas sentí nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos, me había agarrado totalmente de imprevisto pero solo le seguí. sus manos se posaron sobre mis caderas haciendo presión en ella, justo contra él, contra su cuerpo. lleve mis manos detrás a su cuello haciendo un poco menos de la presión que él hacia debajo en mis caderas. hizo que retrocediera bastante hasta el punto de chocar contra el blanco y gran refrigerador. sus labios sabían perfectamente como conectar con los míos, mordió mi labio inferior con profundidad haciendo que soltara un gemido y él seguía juntando nuestros cuerpos completamente. y me sentí totalmente perdida bajo su fuerza y encanto sin nada más que hacer que mantenerme allí y que él hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

-mañana pasare por ti- repitió eso a escaso centímetros de mis labios. tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo mi respiración como de acelerada estaba. y por primera vez me detuve a percibir su olor, entro su esencia por mis narices al dar una respiración profunda, era fuerte, una esencia exquisita que sin duda no podía pertenecerle a nadie más que a él.

Nos separamos uno del otro. Y mierda, me sentía totalmente acalorada. Antes, con muy pocos me había sentido de esta forma, ósea, que realmente calentara mis hormonas y las pusiera a mil deseando y gritando por mas y mas. Deje caer mis manos a un lado, tocando parte del refrigerador que estaba detrás de mi. él me observo asomando a los segundos una adorable sonrisa en su rostro, se aparto mas de mi tomando lo que fuera de sobre la cama.

-mañana estaré aquí a primera hora por ti, Kristen- asentí lentamente a sus palabras. Note como él volvió a sonreírme placenteramente para a los segundos salir del lugar sin más. De repente me di cuenta de mi actitud ¿Que me pasaba?. Él me había dejado sin aire y completamente arrebatada por dentro y que va, en todo sentido me había dejado estúpida. No sé exactamente qué era lo que él había causado en mi solo podía darme cuenta que era algo fuerte y que escapaba totalmente de mis manos.

* * *

**HOLA HERMOSAS 3. **

**Estoy de vuelva luego de una semana casi fuera de casa y he llegado a publicarles el quinto capitulo de la Fanfic.**

**¿Que les va pareciendo? quiero que me digan lo que quieres y que tal les parece! Responderé todos sus review, como lo he hecho hasta ahora:)**

**Bueno, dependiendo en como se reciba este cap, veré la opción de publicarles el sexto capitulo mañana! :D **

**Muchas gracias por leer queridas, son las mejores, un abrazo y beso enorme33.**

**Nos vemos, Ani :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Eran ya cerca de las diez de la mañana y estaba pensando rápidamente en que decirle a Dean para que me dejara tranquila, se fuera y no se encontrara con Robert. Jugaba con uno de mis dedos entre mis labios mientras veía como el idiota de Dean registraba en el refrigerador que seguía lleno de comida.

-esta manteniéndote bien el tipo, Kristen- soltó. puse mala cara solo al pensar en eso, odiaba ese sentimiento de dependencia en alguien. Y no sentía eso con Robert. Espero que no sea eso. -como sea, cariño, esta noche te quiero en el bar si o si- le observe algo fastidiada, pero tenía que hacerle caso solo para llevar la fiesta en paz.

-iré Dean, con una condición- le dije. él soltó una tonta risa.

-¿condiciones, Stewart? no me parece- dijo acercándose a mi lentamente.

-solo escucha- solté, él se detuvo a unos dos pasos de mi, mirándome con atención. -iré a trabajar pero no me acostare con nadie Dean, serviré mesas, bailare...lo que quieras, pero menos eso- le dije claramente. me seguía observando y no notaba nada en él que le molestara de lo que le había dicho.

-Okay.- dijo secamente. volvió a observarme nuevamente unos segundos determinados. corrí la mirada. -él te interesa en verdad, no, Kristen- le mire negando algo sorprendida. -es una pena, debes entender que solo quiere lo que todos los demás quieren de ti- se acerco aun mas a mí y tomo con sus fuertes manos parte de mi cuerpo. -y bueno, me incluyo también- y con un solo apretón de sus brazos en mi cuerpo comprendí lo que él quería. tomo mi mentón acercando mi rostro al suyo para después besarme libremente. su mano bajo desesperada hasta mi muslo, movió algo del vestido que siempre usaba para dormir y su mano rápidamente acaricio parte de mi cuerpo.

Salí de su agarre al escuchar el sonido en la puerta, me di la vuelta rápido y antes de verle ya estaba totalmente fuera del alcance de las manos de Dean. Nos miro a ambos y solo se mantuvo allí, en la entrada esperando lo que sea. -tiene llave, eso es interesante, Kristen- observe a Dean y no sé en realidad cual era mi expresión en ese momento, solo quería que se fuera pronto, lo más rápido posible. -Iré esta noche, ya te lo dije- le murmure. -se que lo harás, cariño- él observo nuevamente detrás de mí para a los segundos volver a mirarme, su mano se deslizo debajo de mi mentón y lo atrapo un minuto -No te olvides de lo que hablamos ayer, he- y nuevamente dio un casto beso sobre mis labios como si estuviéramos realmente solos pasando a los segundos por mi lado sin decir nada más.

Me tome unos minutos antes de dar la vuelta y observarle. Él había dado unos cuantos pasos dentro del cuarto.

-¿Pretendes que te diga algo o te de alguna explicación por lo anterior? porque si es así no tengo nada que decir. es parte de mi trabajo- dije, él solo me observaba con suma determinación sin decir nada.

-deberías ya estar lista- me dijo secamente. hice una mueca con los labios, me molestaba realmente esa actitud, no me gustaba para nada. avance un poco dando la vuelta, tome del suelo mis jeans poniéndomelos en un instante, luego avance hasta el mueble donde tenía algunas remeras, tome cualquiera poniéndola entre mis piernas, sujetándola allí al tiempo que sacaba por encima de mis brazos el vestido quedando solo en jeans, no traía brasier y tampoco me pondría. Di la vuelta notando que él no se había movido ni un centímetro de lugar, avance hacia él.

-bueno, vamos- pase a su lado cruzando la puerta y dirigiéndome a bajar pronto las escaleras. Fuera estaba el mismo coche negro del primer día y con el chico también, Will. Alce la mano saludándole y él solo sonrió cortésmente, por mi misma abrí la puerta trasera y me subí al coche esperando que a los segundos se me uniera Robert. No estábamos tan separados como la primera vez por lo que le mire de reojo, estaba aun tenso o molesto podía notarlo. Jugué un momento con mi labio inferior para luego sin mas rápidamente acomodarme sobre él, mis piernas a cada lado sin algún mal esfuerzo, quede perfectamente sobre él, sus manos se acomodaron a un lado de mi cuerpo, no me toco.

-dime qué quieres...-le dije en un susurro observándole a esos ojos verdes que de un momento a otro se habían oscurecido completamente. su cabeza estaba apoyada totalmente contra el asiento, descansando allí, observándome con profunda dureza.

-ahora mismo quiero muchas cosas, Kristen- respondió en tono despacio, totalmente en contraste con su fuerte mirada. Acerque un poco mas mi cuerpo al suyo, una de mis manos descansaba en su torso mientras la otra acariciaba suavemente detrás de su cuello.

-dímelas- le pedí. el frunció el ceño.

-te las diré esta noche...en mi casa- algo recorrió dentro.

-esta noche trabaje en el bar- le respondí de vuelta. acerque mi rostro un poco al suyo, solo unos centímetros, sintiendo a los segundos una de sus manos detrás de mi espalda, en la parte baja de esta presionando ligeramente.

-te pagare lo que deberías ganar esta noche en el bar-

-¿entonces al final si pagaras por mi?- pregunte alejando mi rostro del suyo.

-en teoría si- respondió. él sabía totalmente como confundirme con solo una palabra. y realmente odiaba esa forma tan precisa de controlarse así mismo que tenia, cualquier otro me hubiera ya tomado y follado allí mismo en el auto sin importarle una mierda nada.

mire hacia un lado saliendo luego de sobre él sentándome en la misma posición y lugar que antes. volví a mirarle nuevamente luego de unos segundos encontrándome con esos ojos verdes oscuros aun sobre mi y era tan repentino todo en él, de pronto me hacía ver que de verdad quería mucho más que solo ayudarme como él decía pero luego cambiaba de plan y realmente me hacía creer que era solo eso y nada más que eso lo que quería hacer conmigo. miro hacia su ventana sonriendo luego.

-hemos llegado, Kristen- alce la mirada, observando fuera de la ventana, no se para que miraba, si no tenía idea de donde estábamos. De repente la puerta de mi lado se abrió, mostrándome al chico del manubrio, Will. Le regale una semi sonrisa en vez de un gracias. De repente Robert tomo de mi mano y comenzó a caminar sin más, mire nuestras manos mientras solo caminábamos a sepa quién donde, y se me hacia algo totalmente extraño. Las puertas del lugar se abrieron y creo que nunca había entrado a un lugar así, era algo enorme e incluso muy lujoso para ser -por lo que note- una tienda de ropa, y no solo eso había millones de cosas. Deje de mirar el lugar para detenerme en las miradas, no sé si exageraba al decir que todos estaban mirándonos, en verdad la palabra correcta era todas. Mire a ambos lados notando como algunas le miraban exclusivamente a él y como algunas me miraban a mí y luego hablaban entre ellas, presione la mano de Robert con fuerza y me acerque un poco más hacia él, dejando mi mano libre sujeta en su espalda, en la tela del traje que traía, note la mirada de reojo que él me dio y luego como una semi sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Por fin has llegado, estaba pronto a irme- escuche la risita femenina, mire delante de Robert sin alcanzar a ver el rostro de la chica, ella se acerco a Robert abrazándole con sumo cariño mientras él le recibía de la misma forma con él brazo libre, no soltó mi mano en ningún instante. Cuando se separaron pude verle sin problema y solo al observar sus ojos supuse quien era, tenía la misma mirada de Robert, quiero decir no la misma forma de mirar, ella brillaba un poco más, solo era la forma de su mirada, sin duda era su hermana. Ella de repente me observo con entusiasmo regalándome una dulce sonrisa, y si, era sin duda la chica mas simpática y dulce de presencia que había conocido en mi vida.

-Hola, tú debes ser Kristen, verdad?- se me acerco dándome un beso en la mejilla y luego un sutil abrazo. -Robert ya me ha hablado de ti y tengo que decirte hermano...-le miro a él esta vez. -que no te has equivocado en lo que has dicho, es realmente hermosa y te puedo asegurar que nos divertiremos mucho esta tarde- Okay, solo había llegado hasta la parte donde él le había dicho que era hermosa. Le observe solo a él unos minutos, luego de mirar a su hermana sonriente unos segundos, me miro y hay quede aun mas confundida que antes.

-Te quedaras con Caitlin- me dijo exclusivamente a mi acercándose unos pasos. -Es loca pero ella te ayudara en las compras- le mire algo confusa.

-¿Que compras?- pregunte tontamente, era muy obvio por lo que estaba en mi alrededor. Él sonrió.

-Ropa, accesorios...lo que necesites, tú solo dile a Caitlin que ella sabrá que hacer.- asentí mirando detrás de él a Caitlin. -¿No estarás nerviosa?- me pregunto, le mire negando a los segundos. -Will me llevara a la empresa y luego vendrá aquí nuevamente por si necesitan ir a otro lugar, aun que no lo creo, aquí encontraran todo lo que necesitan.- me dijo rápidamente, yo asentí a él, dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo, a nuestras manos aun unidas y de algún modo me gustaba eso.

-Nos vemos en la noche, Kristen- dijo separando nuestras manos y alejándose.

-Trabajare esta noche- le respondí ya cuando él estaba a unos pasos de mi. Echo una mirada hacia atrás, hacia a mí, negando con total determinación. Mordí mi labio inferior y había sin duda preferido que él se quedara todo el tiempo que pudiera.

* * *

**HOLA HERMOSAS 3**

¿Que tal les pareció el capitulo de hoy? Espero recibir algún review por el cap diciéndome que les ha parecido, que quisieran que sucediera o algo por el estilo saben que todo esta permitido en que me digan :) Decirles que de aquí hasta la próxima semana tendrán cap quizás el próximo sábado o dependiendo en como valla su recepción a este cap y a la fanfic en general tendrás el séptimo capitulo antes!

Nos vemos queridas y muchas gracias a quienes leen siempre33.

**Ani.**


	7. Chapter 7

Caitlin era aun más dulce de como realmente se veía a primera vista y se notaba que lo de elegir ropa y compras era totalmente su pasatiempo favorito. El lugar era bastante más grande de lo que pensaba y lo recorrimos completamente mientras hablábamos un poco de todo. Estuvimos gran parte del tiempo en los probadores de ropa, ella solo me preguntaba si algo me gustaba, si decía que si, hacia que me lo probara y según a su ojo si me quedaba bien lo llevábamos, y habíamos hecho una compra bastante grande solo en ropa. Intente en un minuto solo decirle que no era necesario mas nada pero ella era como su hermano, entonces me di cuenta que lo de controlar y hacer lo que querían venia de familia. Además de ropa simple me hizo probar algunos vestidos que eran de lo mas, no lo sé, llamativos, osea, como de ceremonias y cosas por el estilo, llevando unos cinco de esos ¿Y por qué? una puta idea. También hizo que me probara una infinidad de zapatos, pedí llevar unas zapatillas si o si, las necesitaba y no podría irme sin un par. Luego pasamos por la parte de ropa interior, perfumería, cosméticos y una sarta de tonterías mas.

-Este color te quedara perfecto! Debes aprender a variar de colores para esos ojos que tienes Kristen, el negro a veces solo te opaca- me dijo cerrando la pequeña cajita de polvo de ojos, yo solo asentí para ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunte. Si no podía conseguir respuesta por un lado las conseguiría por otro. Ella me observo sonriéndome a los instante. Tenía un rostro muy dulce, su tés era blanca pero un blanco como de porcelana, tenia ojos grandes y bien definidos de un color miel intenso y su nariz y labios eran ligeramente finos, tenía un rostro muy bello. -Robert me ha pedido ayuda contigo y he aceptado feliz. Hace mucho que no le sabia de una chica y me alegra que haya acudido a mí para esto- le mire algo atareada.

-No soy su novia/chica o algo por el estilo- le aclare enseguida. Ella volvió a sonreírme dulcemente. -Lo sé, él me lo ha dejado claro para que no lo dijera y te moleste pero...-hizo una pequeña pausa acercándose un poco más hacia mí. -...Conozco a mi hermano y se cuando algo o alguien le interesa, y tu le interesas Kristen o he pensado incluso que mucho más que eso, él jamás había hecho esto por alguien antes, nunca- ¿Yo interesarle realmente? y es que no cavia en mi mente, no podía creer algo así ni siquiera de su propia hermana.

Pronto luego de eso habíamos acabado por fin de comprar todo lo que Caitlin creía que yo necesitaba y yo entre todo lo que pensaba no tenia puta idea de donde metería todo eso en el cuarto que tenia. Caitlin le había pedido a Will que llevara las cosas al Penthouse de Robert, y si me quedaba alguna duda de que este tipo era millonario ahora mismo no tenía ninguna.

-¿Cómo se han conocido? Robert no me ha dicho mucho sobre eso, en verdad nada- dijo ella haciendo un gesto con sus manos. Tome un poco del café que había pedido antes de contestarle. -Tu hermano casi me atropella- solté en un bufido, ella abrió los ojos de par en par y no pude evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, luego ella rio junto a mí.

-¿Que te ha dicho él sobre mi?- pregunte curiosa.

-No me ha contado mucho; cómo te llamas, cuántos años tienes, en que trabajas...- alce una ceja cuando dijo eso, no pensé que se lo había dicho por la actitud que ella había tenido ante mi todo este tiempo. -Y no te preocupes! A mí no me interesa en que trabajes, todo es honrado; además el ser mesera no tiene nada de malo- junte mis labios entendiendo ya. Ella sabia solo esa pequeña parte de la historia. No me molestaba el que no supiera al contrario me daba bastante lo mismo que supiera o no.

-Robert me ha contado que son tres hermanos...-le comente, ella me miro luego de dejar correctamente su tasa sobre el pequeño plato blanco. -sí, nosotros dos y Jack, Robert es el mayor, luego viene Jack y yo- asentí a lo dicho por ella.

-¿Tú tienes hermanos?- le mire un segundo para luego tragar algo de saliva con un poco de dificultad. baje la mirada negando. -Vivo sola desde hace mucho tiempo- le dije tratando de sonar lo suficientemente clara y convincente para que ella no preguntara mas.

Estuvimos bastante tiempo más hablando de diferentes cosas, me había caído bastante bien y era mucho más comunicativa que su hermano. Ella me dijo que fuera donde Robert pero no podía, le dije que me tocaba tarde y parte de la noche trabajo en el "Restaurant". Tome rápidamente un autobús que me dejara cerca de casa, debía pasar por mi vestimenta y llegar rápido, tenía intenciones de que me dejara libre en la noche algo más temprano de lo habitual y si llegara ahora mismo el maldito de Dean tendría que hacerlo. No demore nada en llegar al cuarto, tomar mi bolso y llenarlo de lo que necesitaría este día para el trabajo. Estaba lista para dejar el cuarto cuando sonó el aparato, moví un poco lo que debía y lo saque.

-si...- conteste.

-¿Iras al bar?- pregunto.

-sabes que lo hare...- le dije. no escuchaba nada a su alrededor. -he llegado a un trato con Dean y hoy me encargare de algo diferente.- le dije sin más. Y a los segundos me sorprendió a mi misma eso.

-pasare por ti después, dime a qué hora- dijo, tome el bolso cargándolo a mi hombro.

-no lo sé, no tengo hora de termino-

-bueno, lleva el celular contigo. te llamare en cualquier momento, Kristen- Y de repente solo corto. Bufe algo molesta, sentía algo diferente y no me gustaba. Metí el aparato dentro del bolso y salí de allí camino al trabajo.

Nuevamente no me costó nada el tomar el autobús. Al bajarme en la Séptima Avenida camine por el callejón entrando luego por la puerta trasera del lugar. Salude a quien note y me tope en el camino. Vi los dos lugares de pooldance ocupados por lo que agradecí, me encargaría solo de servir mesas este día. Fui directamente al baño a cambiar mi ropa, poniéndome el tipo short y camisa blanca que Dean nos había dado a todas tiempo atrás junto con el pequeño delantal blanco que era solo de media cintura. Antes de salir rebusque en el bolso sacando el celular y poniéndolo dentro de uno de los pequeños bolsillos que tenía el delantal. Salí de allí caminando en dirección a la barra detrás de ella.

-Miren quien ha vuelto...la musa del lugar- Kate camino hacia mi saludándome con un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras entre las manos tenía unas botellas de algún trago que seguro le habían pedido preparar. Deje el bolso escondido en la esquina del mueble sacando a los minutos mis zapatillas y tirándolas junto al bolso.

-dónde has dejado los tacones?- le pregunte, ella me indico al lado de unas cajas de su lado derecho, corrí hacia allá encontrando y sacando enseguida los tacos y poniéndomelos a los segundos.

Y así comenzaba mi tarde de trabajo. Las primeras horas fue algo aburrido y lento, los mayores postores en todo los sentidos comenzaban a llegar después de las seis o siete de la tarde y así fue. No era tan malo a veces, tenía la oportunidad de partirme de la risa con la estupideces de algunos de los tipos que llegaban por aquí. Pero lo mejor era que no había visto a Dean por ningún sitio, de seguro llegaría tarde como casi siempre lo hacía a joderme el rato por lo que fuera. Estaba molesto por toda la situación con Robert y haría lo imposible por fastidiarme con ese tema.

Pasadas las nueve de la noche le vi hablando en una esquina al tiempo que fumaba con un tipo y él muy bastardo no dejaba de mirarme. Anote lo que el tipo me había pedido para tomar y luego volví a alzar la mirada hacia él, su mano se alzo apuntando hacia mí y pidiendo que fuera hacia donde él estaba. Le indique con el rostro que no podía dándome la vuelta y yendo a la barra pidiendo lo que había anotado minutos atrás.

-te quiero arriba ahora- dijo jalando mi brazo, le fulmine con la mirada a los segundos.

-me han pedido un trajo, tengo que ir a dejarlo- le dije secamente.

-me importa una mierda, Kristen- jalo de mi brazo haciendo que caminara delante de él. Subimos las escaleras al piso de arriba donde estaban todas las piezas disponibles para un rato de sexo a quien lo pidiera. Saque mi brazo de su agarre parándome en seco en el pasillo del lugar.

-Hay un puto viejo allí dentro que está dando una millonada por ti, Kristen. No me hagas perder esto, si linda?- me dijo tomando mi mano pero yo rápidamente retire la mía.

-Te he dicho esta tarde que no hare esta mierda, Dean.- le dije claramente. Él se tenso y su mirada cambio extraordinariamente. Tratándose de dinero nada se interponía para Dean.

-Vete al mismo carajo- le escupí en su cara -No me obligaras a hacer esta mierda- volví a gritarle. Él de repente tomo mis antebrazos y me pego a la pared, sabía muy bien en que bolsillo guardaba el dinero que ganaba al atender en las mesas, lo registro y lo saco todo, dejándolo vacio. trate de recuperarlo pero no pude contra el muy hijo de puta. Tiro de mi lejos.

-anda y que ese hijo de puta que tienes te dé el dinero que quieres, anda y muévele el culo a él, maldita zorra- me grito y no me herían sus insultos, si no la impotencia de no poder hacerle nada al bastado. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y tenía que salir de este puto lugar ahora mismo. -púdrete en tu miserable y triste vida, bastado de mierda- le dije mirándole directamente a los ojos para darme la vuelta a los segundo, bajar la escalera y escuchar como el hijo de perra me gritaba zorra con toda su fuerza.

Y de repente me encontraba con la cara inundada en lagrimas y eso me daba aun más rabia, no tenia pena de ninguna mierda, solo rabia e impotencia por culpa del bastardo ese. Tome el celular en la mano al tiempo que sacaba mi bolso de donde le había dejado, tiraba los tacones a un lado y tomaba con mi mano libre mis zapatillas, presione el botón verde llamándole. Salí sin mirar o hablarle a alguien por la misma puerta por donde había entrado. Camine descalzas por el frio suelo de piedra. Y a la mierda, solo quería golpear al muy bastardo de Dean.

-Kristen...-

-ven por mi- le dije, note como mi voz había salido algo débil de seguro por el llanto contenido. Y eso me produjo aun más rabia, odiaba sentirme de esta forma, lo odiaba inmensamente. No sé cuanto habré estado allí sentada en el frio suelo de cemento, levante mi cuerpo del suelo aun con las zapatillas en mano y camine hasta el principio del callejón llegando a la avenida principal como siempre. No fueron muchos minutos lo que camine allí cuando note el auto estacionarse a un lado de mi y él bajándose enseguida del carro, me observo con preocupación, y él estaba tenso como conteniendo cualquier reacción en ese preciso momento.

-¿Que ha pasado?-

-A la mierda lo que ha pasado, solo quiero irme de este...PUTO Y MALDITO LUGAR!- Grite hacia atrás, hacia el callejón. Tome la puerta abriéndola de un tiro, metí dentro tirando al suelo mis zapatillas y bolso y luego solo me senté, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de controlar aun esas ganas inmensas de llorar que tenia dentro.

-solo vamos, si- susurre con la mirada cerrada sintiendo a los segundo la fuerte partida del motor del coche.

* * *

He sido buena hoy y les paso a publicar el séptimo capitulo jaja :)

Espero lo disfruten y si es así me lo hagan saber como hasta ahora! Nos vemos :D

**Ani.**


	8. Chapter 8

No sé cuánto nos habremos demorado en llegar hasta ese lugar, solo sabía que en el trayecto había logrado calmarme un poco. Robert no había preguntado nada en todo el camino, lo cual agradecí en esos minutos de silencio. Al poner mis zapatillas baje del coche mirando enseguida detrás de mi, él edificio era bastante enorme y tenía una fallada extraordinaria. Mire a Robert notando como él observaba debajo de mi, estaba mirando mi cuerpo. Él sonrió dulcemente.

-Luces muy bien en esto, Kristen- dijo tocando la tela, en verdad solo había puesto su mano sobre mi cintura y presiono allí un instante. Lleve mi mano a mi cabello removiéndole un poco. Mire nuevamente al lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte segundos después.

-Bienvenida a mi casa, Señorita Stewart- le mire con cara de que me estaba jodiendo. Volvió a tomar mi mano como lo había hecho esa tarde en la gran tienda esa, caminamos los dos dentro del lugar y enseguida note un poco de la gente que allí había. Y como al parecer siempre sucedía cuando él estaba alrededor, nos observaban detenidamente y a él mucho mas, y note que de verdad las mujeres lo deseaban con la mirada pura. Saludo a un tipo de la entrada y luego a otro mucho mas allá en la recepción. Nos paramos enfrente del ascensor cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron, él me indico que entrara haciéndole caso a los segundos él me siguió quedando frente a mí, solo unos centímetros de distancia. Movió su rostro y estiro su mano a un lado presionando uno de los botones, no tome atención a ello ya que me había nuevamente dedicado a examinar esa fabulosa fragancia que él tenía.

-Ha mejorado- su dedo toco cerca de la comisura de mis labios y solo por eso recordé que estaba herida en ese lugar. Sonreí haciendo que su dedo rozara mi labio a propósito. -Se me había olvidado eso- dije y a cada palabra su dedo roso contra mi labio. Moje mi labio inferior y fue un pequeño toque que mi lengua dio contra su dedo para que su mirada cambiara completamente, se oscureció y eso me había fascinado. Su mirada penetrante sobre la mía no se aparto pero si su dedo, llevando su mano a su bolsillo. Y de repente me di cuenta que no le sentía nervioso o impaciente, nada. Y caí en cuenta de lo buen controlador que era incluso consigo mismo y eso me abrumaba un poco.

Me acerque más a él, desapareciendo toda distancia que podía entre nosotros haber en ese momento. Como la noche anterior presione mis manos contra su torso y luego incline mi rostro hacia él suyo, ligeramente roce mis labios contra los suyos mientras su mirada seguía a la mía sin perder conexión.

-No sigas, Kristen- susurro y en su voz no había cambio como antes.

-¿Que sucede si no lo hago?- le pregunte nuevamente rozando mis labios con los suyos mientras mis manos se dedicaban a acariciar más que su torso en ese momento.

-No quiero follarte en un ascensor- soltó sin más. -...no aun- le mire separándome de él y sonriéndole coquetamente al instante.

-Entonces, si me quieres para sexo...-dije como para mí misma. él sonrió dejando ver su bella sonrisa. mis manos se detuvieron volviendo al punto inicial, quietas sobre su torso.

-Te he dicho que lo que me interesa lo quiero mío y para siempre. Tú me interés mucho más de lo que puedes estar imaginando, Kristen. -dijo tranquilo, yo solo le escuchaba atenta. -Te quiero para eso y mucho mas - Y de repente me sentía allí totalmente colgada en su mirada, excitada por sus palabras y enloquecida por el hecho de haberme dado cuenta de que él realmente me deseaba y sentía que era un deseo realmente profundo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron rápidamente dejándome ver de inmediato a Will en la entrada de la gran puerta blanca. Le sonreí al tiempo que él mismo abría la puerta para luego dejarnos paso libre.

Mire una vez. Luego otra vez y luego muchas veces más a los mismos lugares que había mirado y sentía que a cada mirada me había perdido de alguna parte del lugar. Era gigante, claro. Enorme. Camine entrándome de a poco al lugar. Del mismo lugar donde yo estaba se podía ver hacia arriba un par de paredes pero eran solo vidrio, estaba segura que desde allá arriba se podía ver todo para abajo con absoluta claridad. Mire un poco más hacia allá notando que el lugar tenía bastante área y que posiblemente era aun mas enorme de lo que había pensado. Gire sobre mis talones observando como él terminaba de cerrar la puerta detrás de sus espaldas.

-¿Y tu chofer?- pregunte por nada.

-Le he dicho que se valla, no le necesitaremos mas- dijo, asentí algo lenta para luego volver a mirar a mi frente y volver a deslumbrarme simplemente con lo que tenía enfrente.

-Es enorme este lugar. ¿Lo has comprado?- pregunte curiosa mientras avanzada aun mas mirando con determinación cada cosa. -Solo por unas cuantas temporadas, si no me convence me cambiare de lugar- le mire algo sorprendida.

-¿Hablas enserio? Esto es fabuloso.- se acerco a mi pasando a mi lado a los segundos, di la vuela mirándole y por primera vez en la noche dándome unos minutos para verle bien detenidamente. Lucia realmente muy bien, tenía un cuerpo con el cual realmente podía lucir perfecto en lo que fuera. Y eso que era solo lo que se podía apreciar con ropa encima, como será sin ella. -Ven, te daré un recorrido- mordí mi labio inferior con ganas al tiempo que tomaba su mano y él la presionaba con fuerza.

Y claro como había imaginado, el lugar era aun mas enorme y espectacular de lo que lucía desde la entrada. En la primera planta había una cocina lo necesariamente grande y implementada para alguien como él, toda la decoración era realmente muy de él, tonos de diferentes azules predominaban en el ambiente con blancos y algunos grises. Los baños parecían realmente sacados de una película futurista o algo por el estilo, eran increíblemente espaciosos junto con la oficina, sala de juegos y terraza que había y allí era algo más loco aun, incluso con una piscina y no tenía una puta idea como habrán creado eso, era fabuloso en verdad. En la segunda planta estaban los cuartos cada uno con su respectivo baño; Eran tres cuartos, dos estaban al fondo del corto pasillo y el principal estaba al subir las escaleras unos cinco pasos de ella. Era el más grande de todos, el más cómodo e iluminado de seguro cuando el sol estaba puesto ya que note que habían varias cortinas gruesas de un color negro que tapaban de seguro grandes ventanales como los que en la primer planta se encontraban. Me acerque a la pared mirando hacia abajo, mis manos tocaron con algo de cuidado pero note a los segundos que era bastaste resistente y mucho más grueso el vidrio de lo que me estaba imaginando. Y allí había acabado el tour por el gran lugar...en el cuarto de Robert.

-Quiero saber que paso hoy, Kristen- dijo, me di la vuelta luego de unos segundo mirándole, él estaba sacando el saco por sus brazos quedando solo con esa camisa grafito que le hacia lucir jodidamente bien junto a esos pantalones que caían perfectamente por sus caderas.

-Ah sido una tontería- trate de evadir el tema, en verdad no quería recordar al imbécil de Dean por varios meses y mucho menos verle si fuera posible. Avance por el cuarto mirando con detención cada cosa de allí.

-Estabas llorado cuando llegue a recogerte-

-De rabia- le dije enseguida -El muy hijo de puta de Dean me quito todo el dinero que había ganado sirviendo los tragos hoy- dije con algo de rabia aun tan solo al recordar la forma en que me hablo y trato.

-Puedes dejar eso cuando quieras- le mire enseguida.

-Claro que no, si fuera así, ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho- le dije.

-Ahora puedes hacerlo- dijo con ese tono de seguridad único. Entrecerré la mirada. Como él estaba al otro extremo parado al lado de la cama, sin más me subí sobre ella hasta llegar a él, sentada de rodillas en la cama le mire directamente a esos ojos verdes que ya comenzaban a encantarme cada vez que le miraba.

-¿No lo comprendes, verdad? Aun no.- dije eso ultimo para mí misma. agache la mirada y luego volví a levantarla esta ves observándole en diferentes partes de su rostro, notando nuevamente por primera vez con determinación esa parte de él. -No es tan fácil como solo dejar Dean. Él no lo permitirá, es como un tipo de deber que tengo con él- Robert frunció el ceño hacia mí. con una de sus manos deslizo unos mechones de mi cabello para luego llevar esa misma mano a mi mentón haciendo que le mirada nuevamente directamente a esos bellos ojos.

-Lo único que comprendo y de lo que tengo claridad ahora mismo es que se puede realmente joder el tipo ese, tú...-hizo un pequeña pausa-...Kristen, tu no estarás disponible para nadie más que no sea para mí y hablo en cualquier sentido posible. Día y Noche, solo mía- mi garganta se seco profundamente y no podía nada más que observarle, mirarle una y otra vez mientras dentro comenzaba a sentir cosquilleos y ese calor que hace mucho nadie producía y que ahora mismo con él frente a mí, no detendría.

* * *

**Un pequeño regalito jiji :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Note la pequeña mueca que sus finos labios hicieron, pestañe un par de veces dándome cuenta que no lo había hecho y me sentí algo realmente estúpida por eso. Se acerco un poco más a mi pero su cuerpo seguía igual, sus manos en los bolsillos observándome desde arriba con absoluta determinación y una profunda posesión.

-No me mires de esa forma- murmuro hacia mí. -...Pidiéndome que te bese- soltó a los segundos.

-No lo hago- mentí. Realmente sentía que no podía dejar su mirada.

-Te besare- Volvió a murmurar hacia mí.

-Hazlo...-le indique. Y realmente estaba esperando por eso. Me regalo una sutil sonrisa.

-Me pides que me aleje de ti y aun así quieres que te bese...-dijo claramente.

-Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra- Le respondí enseguida. Le mire con determinación un par de segundo para luego sonreírle con toda tranquilidad, tendí mi cuerpo hacia atrás quedando cómodamente recostada sobre su cama. Y antes no había notado la música que se escuchaba por el lugar, era solo una melodía tranquila que se escuchaba desde allí bastante baja. Firme mantuve algo del peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis antebrazos mientras me dedicaba a observarle nuevamente, él seguía delante de mí.

-Y ¿tampoco me dirás para que me has traído aquí? bueno, una cosa ya se- le dije sonriéndole sugerentemente, su mano de deslizo por su barbilla con una expresión de realmente no tener una puta idea que hacer, su ceño se frunció y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Quiero proponerte algo- dijo mirándome seriamente. Y claro! Ahí venia, nadie podía ser realmente tan santo o tan imbécil. Él era un hombre dominante, le encantaba mantener y tener el control sobre todo, además de orgulloso e inteligente, había notado desde el primer instante que él era alguien que necesitaba compañía de la forma en que yo la doy, sabía que no debía de haber creído todo lo anterior que me había dicho.

-Realmente quiero que dejes ese trabajo, y para eso estoy dispuesto a darte lo que quieras, tu solo pídemelo y te lo daré Kristen, no importa que...- le mire pasmada. ¿Había escuchado bien? pestañe un par de veces antes de correr mi mirada a cualquier otro lugar. Eso no era precisamente lo que yo estaba esperando escuchar. Y nuevamente me había dejado realmente confundida sin saber que decirle, nada.

-Dime algo...- dijo.

-Estás loco- le respondí secamente.

-Lo sé. Lo he realmente aceptado hace tres días cuando te conocí- su mirada era totalmente abrumadora, él no te observaba con esa simple mirada que cualquier persona puede darte. Su mirada te capturaba, era capaz de transmitirte cada sensación que él quisiera que tu tengas noción. Y todo su rostro lo era también, la forma en que a veces fruncía sus labios o su ceño o como su mandíbula se tensaba completamente con fuerza.

-No puedo hacer eso que me pides, lo sabes- le respondí a su anterior pregunta.

-Él no hará nada, Kristen, te lo aseguro- me hablo firme, realmente seguro de cada palabra.

-No lo conoces...-le dije.

-Y tu aun no me conoces ni un poco, Kristen. Pensé que con lo poco que hemos hablado te habías dado cuenta de que cada cosa que te diga, que te asegure será como lo he dicho.- su voz seguía manteniendo ese tono seguro y eso era realmente expresado también en su rostro.

-Como de seguro Caitlin te habrá dicho, lo que he hecho contigo no lo he hecho antes con nadie, y claro que he podido, he estado con muchas mujeres antes pero algo es totalmente diferente a esas situaciones pasadas.- él se movió libremente por su cuarto pero sin en ningún caso perder la conexión con mi mirada y yo estaba realmente siendo afectada por sus palabras, por cada una de ellas. -...tu y el interés que has producido sobre mi es totalmente nuevo para mí. Soy muy observador y también muy buen examinador tanto de personas como de cosas, y contigo he tenido mucho tiempo para eso y debido a eso he tenido que hallar dentro de mi ese control sobre humano para no tomarte y follarte cada vez que te veo, porque eso es lo que realmente produces dentro de mi...unas ganas incontrolables e inmensas de follarte duro una y otra vez, Kristen- él se detuvo en medio del cuarto un poco mas allá, quedando a unos escasos centímetros de la pared de cristal. note sutilmente la presión en mi entrepierna cuando deje de analizar sus anteriores palabras en mi cabeza. baje la mirada, mordiendo mi labio inferior, cerré mis puños y presione con fuerza contra la cama mientras solo trataba de calmar la mierda que este hombre había generado dentro mi con solo esas palabras.

Había captado como a cada palabra sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido un poco mas y sentía como si él me transmitiera profundo calor con cada mirada, un calor abrumador hasta decir basta y un deseo que era completamente palpable, que yo misma sentía dentro en cada rincón del cuerpo. Volví a observarle y note que realmente él y sus palabras habían afectado de sobremanera en mi, ya no me sentía capaz de mirarle con la misma seguridad que antes. Me sentía completamente sumida a él, bajo ese encanto que comenzaba a descubrir y del cual tenía algo de temor por no poder escapar.

-Es por eso que te busco, Kristen. Para mí, desde el segundo en que te vi y creaste ese interés dentro de mí, me perteneces y...-alzo las cejas para acto seguido caminar directamente hacia mí. su mano se extendió hasta mi mentón separando un poco mi boca deteniéndome el gesto de morder mi labio inferior que realmente inconscientemente había comenzado a hacer. -...puedes decir que en algo nos parecemos con Dean- susurro hacia mí, ahora el tono de su voz había cambiado, totalmente mas rasposo, sexy.

-...No me gusta compartir lo que es mío con nadie. Y tú eres mía...bueno, no literalmente...aun- Y allí estaba nuevamente esa mágica palabra en él. Su dedo acaricio mi mentón y él literalmente había cambiado dentro de mi mente la visión que tenia de él. Realmente esta interesado en mi de la forma más profunda y excitante que jamás nadie antes había demostrado estarlo o que yo habría escuchado o visto.

Nunca antes me había sorprendido realmente que un hombre me deseara, pero simplemente con Robert era diferente. Su determinación y seguridad eran completamente una mala jugada en mi. Me gusta manejar mi vida porque siempre lo he hecho por mí misma y debo reconocer que también me gusta manejar o tratar de mantener algo de control en cualquier situación y aun mas cuando se trata de cualquier hombre. Y ese era mi puto y gran problema ahora mismo, me había cruzado con el único hombre que no era igual a los demás, que era totalmente diferente y completamente único en su forma de ser.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia él cuando escuche el pequeño susurro que sentí. No le había escuchado con claridad y en verdad ahora mismo no tenía la intención de hacerlo.

-Dejare el bar- le dije seriamente. Él se volteo hacia mí para regalarme a los segundos una sonrisa torcida que le lucia extremadamente bien en él. Comenzaba realmente a encantarme esa parada que él tenía, siempre espalda recta y manos dentro de los bolsillos con una expresión seria sin quitar el tinte de lo sexy y profunda de su mirada.

-Ven vamos por algo de beber- extendió su mano hacia mí y no hice más que reaccionar a su petición. Bajamos las escaleras tomados de la mano y por alguna extraña razón ya ese gesto no me incomodaba o no me parecía en lo absolutamente raro como esa tarde lo fue. Nos deslizo a ambos con ligereza por el primer piso hasta llegar a un pequeño bar que allí él tenía. Soltando mi mano, tomo una botella y luego dos copas, sirvió algo del liquido dentro de cada copa. La deslizo hacia a mi indicándome con la mirada que tomara la copa, él hizo lo mismo a los segundos.

-Por lo que viene...-susurro chocando nuestras copas, yo asentí y en forma casi sincronizada ambos tomamos de nuestras copas y nuestras miradas se mantuvieron juntas hasta la última gota de exquisito vino. Y con esa pequeña copa de vino me sentía aun mas ardiendo, sentía totalmente mi cuerpo enloquecido. Baje sutilmente la mirada dejando la copa sobre la barra de una brillante piedra. Le mire y no capte ni un poco de su imagen cuando mi mirada estaba ya cerrada disfrutando de sus tibios labios. Sus manos tomaron mi cuerpo con profunda posesión y fuerza alzándome sobre él para luego dejarme sobre la misma barra de piedra; y comprendí totalmente cual había sido realmente el motivo del brindis anterior. Sus manos eran grandes y les sentía en su totalidad detrás de mi espalda presionándome contra él con pura fuerza, con una necesidad única. Me beso con total furia y yo estaba cayendo poco a poco en su desdén de placer y lujuria, el calor de su cuerpo, ese que podía sentir tan solo tocando su rostro con mis manos, me encantaba, me encantaba y me hacía sentir completamente perdida. Nuestro beso seso cuando él se separo de mi dejándome nuevamente con los talones sobre el suelo, a los segundos tomo mi mano dando vuelta y caminando hacia la escalera, volvimos a subirlas pero con profunda calma llegando nuevamente a su cuarto.

Sin siquiera un sola indicación de su parte saque mis zapatillas tirándolas por algún lugar, lejos de allí donde no estorbaran. Luego del pequeño esfuerzo me mantuve quieta en medio del cuarto, levante la mirada directamente cayendo en la suya y esa mirada sí que era totalmente nueva en él para mi, era algo mucho más intenso y caliente que antes. Sus dedos con rapidez y sutileza desabrocharon los botones de cada una de las mangas de su camisa y luego siguieron por los demás botones; y él volvió a mirar mi cuerpo como unas hora atrás lo había hecho con el simple cambio en su mirada, con esa mirada que ahora estaba profundamente oscura y caliente.

-Quiero desnudarte, Kristen, pieza por pieza y luego...-trague con algo de dificultad la poca saliva que tenia, sentía mayormente la boca seca. él camino hacia mí con determinación y observándome directamente haciéndome notar esa ola de sensaciones que estaban pasando por él y que en mi misma ya estaban produciendo uno que otro descontrol. Se detuvo enfrente de mí, nuestra proximidad era completa, total que podía sentir su respiración contra mí. Mire hacia su torso viendo parte de el por primera vez descubierto y no me había equivocado, se veía que tenía un cuerpo fuerte y bien trabajo y estaba muriendo de ganas de solo tocarle. Hizo que le mirara inclinando mi rostro con uno de sus dedos hacia él. Su mirada me abrumo completamente desde esa distancia.

-y luego te follare, y quiero escuchar que grites mi nombre y el que me pidas mas una y otra vez- sus labios rosaron los míos y capturo mi labio inferior para luego tomar mis caderas con sus fuertes manos y con total cuidado recostarme sobre su cama . Levante mi rostro para poder besarle nuevamente pero él ya no estaba a mi alcance en ese momento, fruncí el ceño para a los segundos darme cuenta que la vista que tenia de él desde esa posición era maravillosa. Saco con suma calma su camisa dejándome ver su torso en totalidad, y sin más esa ganas de querer tocarle crecieron más dentro de mí.

Y de repente me impresionaba su calma, yo me sentí, no lo sé, completamente ardiente, caliente y más caliente a cada mirada o toque que él me daba. Pero él, él como siempre controlándose tan bien así mismo, hice una mueca con los labios teniendo un poco de envidia por ese don que él tenía y manejaba tan bien. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis piernas, él las acaricio de abajo hacia arriba, cuando su mano llego al centro de mi cuerpo se movió sobre la tela del short negro llegando a la cremallera de este y deslizándola con sumo cuidado, despacio. mi mirada seguía de vez en cuando a la suya o su mano sintiéndome cada vez un paso más dentro de su insipiente y divertido momento. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando sus dos manos se dedicaron a sacar el short deslizándolo por mis piernas con un gran afán. Tomo mis piernas con fuerza y dio un tirón de mi acercándome un poco más a la orilla de la cama, se acerco a mi poniendo su cuerpo perfectamente sobre mí, por sobre mis piernas sin dejar su peso sobre ellas o algo por el estilo, todo lo hacía con sumo cuidado y con una tranquilidad única; y me iba dando cuenta que esa era su forma personal de disfrutar las cosas o por lo menos ese tipo de cosas, él estaba completamente fascinado lo podía ver claramente en su brillante mirada. Nuevamente su mano comenzó a deshacerse de una prenda mas de ropa en mí, la camisa blanca que llevaba de a poco comenzó a abrirse y dejar ver parte mi cuerpo en esa zona. Cuando la vista era total note como sus labios se formaron en una pequeña mueca luego me miro, ojo oscurecidos acompañados de una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te lo has puesto...-dijo, entendí enseguida que se refería al brasier ya que en la mañana no lo llevaba puesto, él eso lo había visto. -Me gusta, quiero descubrir tu cuerpo de a poco- susurro y de repente el ambiente del lugar cambio totalmente, note mirando detrás de él como las luces del primer piso se habían apagado y luego en su cuarto la luz era tan tenue, completamente la suficiente para el momento. Sus manos sacaron esta vez la camisa con rapidez y de repente él se levanto tirando la prenda lejos también, quedo observándome unos segundos mientras sus manos ahora se encargaban de él mismo, desabrocho el pantalón de tela suave dejándolo solo allí, no se lo saco. De repente me tendió su mano y yo la tome, me indico que me mantuviera quieta en el centro de su cuarto y yo solo hice caso a cada palabra que él me dirigía. Note su mirada sobre mí a cada segundo. Dio una vuelta alrededor de mi, lento como examinando realmente cada parte que en ese momento él quisiera. Se detuvo detrás de mi y era capaz de sentir ese calor, ese calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y me cubría a mi por completo. Uno de sus dedos se deslizo por mi espalda haciendo que esta se enderezara mucho mas, luego basto solo un toque sobre el brasier para que este cayera por mis brazos directo al suelo. Abrí la mirada viendo enseguida la suya sobre la mía, delante de mí, sus manos se pegaron a mi cintura presionando con fuerza y sutileza, tomo cada extremo de mi braga y comenzó a bajarla, hasta se inclino en cunclillas para deshacerse totalmente de ella. Le había estado observando durante todo ese tiempo y su mirada no había mirado mi cuerpo totalmente, él camino dándome la espalda solo unos dos o tres pasos de distancia, luego se dio vuelta y me observo. Alzo una de sus cejas un instante para luego sonreír placenteramente hacia mí.

-Fabulosa- susurro sin quitar su mirada de mi cuerpo completamente desnudo. Tomo nuevamente de mi mano y volvió a dejarme sobre la cama, esta vez yo misma me acomode, él se alejo de mi vista y yo cerré mi mirada, necesitaba algo de control interno en verdad de forma urgente. Él me alteraba con solo una fuerte mirada o un profundo toque y eso no estaba bien, quiero decir, nunca antes me había sucedido, no quería perder el control en este tipo de situaciones y menos de esta manera y mucho menos con él. Abrí la mirada encontrándome con algo que termino por hacerme estallar literalmente todo el control que podía tener en ese preciso instante; estaba de espaldas hacia mí, justo enfrente de mí a unos cuantos pasos completamente desnudo y mi primer pensamiento fue que ese cuerpo fue totalmente hecho por un Dios, si eso era posible. Él rebuscaba algo en el segundo cajón del gran mueble gris que había en un rincón de su cuarto. Y yo quería solo tocarlo, sentirle contra mi piel y cuerpo de inmediato. Su cuerpo dio una vuelta para luego volver a caminar hacia mí y era maravilloso, su cuerpo era perfecto. Y de repente me sentía totalmente babosa observándole de esa forma, extendió su mano hacia mi abriéndola a los segundos dejándome ver qué era lo que tenía en ella, le sonreí sutilmente para luego mirarle directamente a sus deseosos ojos; él me sonrió también.

-De eso me encargo yo- le arrebate el pequeño paquete de la mano para abrirlo a los segundos. Mire ahora con mas detención a esa zona que sin duda se convertiría en mi favorita. Su pe*e estaba lo suficientemente erecto para que pudiera hacer lo que me tocaba, me acerque sin mas mientras él tomaba su miembro con una de sus manos y yo le copiaba el gesto enseguida con una de las mías, notando como su cuerpo se tenso completamente al toque de mi mano sobre su miembro y me basto un movimiento simple para deslizar el preservativo sin problemas y correctamente sobre su pe*e. Mordí mi labio inferior sin poder evitarlo, unas ganas inmensas recorrían mi cuerpo de sentirle, solo sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío. Le observe y su mirada estaba en mi, observándome profundamente, vi como su mano voló detrás de mi nuca y él con fuerza me jalo hacia él, juntando nuestros labios y cuerpos, y estaba allí de rodillas sobre la cama con su cuerpo rozándose contra él mío mientras comenzábamos a disfrutar el uno del otro verdaderamente.

* * *

**Y HOOOOOOOOOOLA! :D**

Primero que nada espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y siento enormemente que el capitulo de hoy haya sido hasta aquí pero no se preocupen que el martes tendrán lo que faltan y con lo cual ya muchas estaban ansiosas! ¿Que les ha parecido? Quiero saber mas de sus opiniones, gracias por los reviews, son importantes enserio3. Necesito enserio opiniones de este capitulo & del que vendrá el día martes, son las partes mas calientes de la historia y quiero saber que les parece en todo sentido:)

Como ya dije espero de corazón lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias y nos vemos, lindas:))

**Ani.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Le observe y su mirada estaba en mi, observándome profundamente, vi como su mano voló detrás de mi nuca y él con fuerza me jalo hacia él, juntando nuestros labios y cuerpos, y estaba allí de rodillas sobre la cama con su cuerpo rozándose contra él mío mientras comenzábamos a disfrutar el uno del otro verdaderamente._

* * *

Mi cuerpo de repente estaba perfectamente de pie sobre su cama y aun así solo le llegaba a ganar por una cabeza y un poco más, sus fuertes y marcados brazos atraparon mi cintura con fuerza apretándome hacia él, mis manos se deslizaron por su rostro cayendo ligeramente por su rostro y aun me impresionaba que él no estaba para nada fuera de lugar: su respiración, su pulso seguían normales sin ningún cambio mientras la mía estaba de a poco comenzando a descontrolarse. Sus manos bajaron de pronto desde mi espalda hasta mi trasero, deslizándolas con precisión y haciéndome sentir que él realmente gustaba de eso. Abrí la mirada luego de darme unos minutos para disfrutar su toque en mi cuerpo notando la pequeña dilatación de sus ojos que seguían aun profundamente oscuros, él me sonrió algo tierno y totalmente coqueto. Sus fuertes manos presionaron en mi cintura alzándome un poco y le seguí enseguida, enrolle mis piernas en su cuerpo, al separar y abrir mis piernas por lo anterior note realmente lo tensa que estaban ciertas partes de mi cuerpo y como aun sentía la profunda presión en mi entrepierna. Moví mis labios sobre los suyos y me encanto la sensación tibia que mantenían siempre y eran realmente suaves y él sabia increíblemente como besar, movía sus labios con fuerza pero con esa pequeña calma.

Abrí la mirada al sentir lo frio detrás de mi espalda que a los segundos ya no fue nada, el calor de mi cuerpo fue capaz de abrumar eso completamente; él había caminando directamente hacia la pared de cristal esa que daba la mirada hacia el primer piso, apoye mi espalda totalmente contra el gran vidrio dejando mis brazos extendidos donde estaban conectados detrás de su nuca. Volví a mirarle haciendo una pequeña mueca con los labios.

-Sabes lo que quiero oír...- susurro hacia mí.

-veremos...-le respondí y él sonrió hacia a mí para luego acercar sus labios a los míos, mordió con profunda maldad y de repente se movió contra mi sintiendo como su miembro se metía completamente en mi, y la sensaion de la primera penetración fue mucho más fabulosa de lo que había estado imaginando segundos atrás. Alzo un poco mas mi cuerpo produciendo que soltara un pequeño jadeo y me presiono nuevamente, sus manos, brazos estaban totalmente sobre mi cuerpo tomándome y presionándome contra él, haciéndome sentir su exquisita fuerza. lleve mi cabeza hacia atrás chocando contra el vidrio, mi mirada se cerro y realmente le sentía tan bien dentro, podía darme cuenta lo realmente duro que estaba y lo increíblemente grueso de este, y solo pensar eso hacia empeorar mi estado en ese preciso momento. Saco su miembro y a los segundos volvió a introducirlo esta vez con más fuerza que la anterior, presione mis manos contra sus hombros, una de ella sin más bajo por su torso presionando allí, sintiendo debajo de mi mano lo poco de vello que tenia por allí, cerca de su ombligo debajo de él, y estaba allí completamente duro y bien marcado, no mentía, todo su cuerpo era perfectamente trabajado. él me tenia contra la pared con su cuerpo completamente sobre en mío, rozando y tocando por donde a él se le pegue la gana. volvió a moverme y sus caderas volvieron a pujar contra mí, sus manos se separaron de mi cuerpo dejándolas sujetas contra el video, yo estaba perfectamente sujetaba tanto por su cuerpo como por el gran vidrio. di una mirada hacia abajo notando la parte en que nuestros cuerpos estaban conectadas, luego levante un poco más la mirada analizando sus brazos, me encantaba la forma que tenia y en la que se sentían al tocarlos, fuertes impresionantemente. beso mis labios con furia y completo deseo y comenzó con sus caderas ese movimiento increíble, con fuerza y dureza, profunda dureza y a cada rápida estocada poco a poco comenzaba a liberar ese deseo en pequeño gemidos, mis manos pasaron a su espalda y esta se sentía igual que todo el resto de su cuerpo fuerte, marcada y exquisita. eche mi cabeza hacia atrás en un puro acto de placer sintiendo a los segundos su lengua por mi cuello, húmeda recorrió ese lugar y luego bajo hasta mis pechos y allí mordí con uno de mis pezones con fuerza haciendo que gritara, mientras el movimiento de su caderas no paraba, era toda una mezcla de puros y calientes sensaciones en ese minuto.

Movió nuestros cuerpos de allí yendo nuevamente hacia su cama, no soltó mi cuerpo o no hizo que nuestros cuerpos de desconectaran, ya me sentía algo abrumada y no tenía una noción de cuanto realmente podría aguantar antes de que el orgasmo alcanzara mi cuerpo. Puje su cuerpo hacia atrás haciendo que cayera completamente sobre la cama, recostado allí le mire un segundo desde esa nueva posición, sus mejillas habían cambiado de tono, estaban ligeramente enrojecidas y sus ojos, esa mirada seguía igual o más dilatada de antes profundamente oscurecida con esa capa sobre ella de puro deseo y lujuria. Deslice mis manos por su torso, por casi todo su cuerpo al tiempo que hacia ese movimientos de caderas sobre él, y le sentía aun mucho más dentro, sentí realmente como su pe*e entro un poco mas llegando al final de mi. Lleve una de mis manos cerca de sus labios, él estaba totalmente disfrutando de eso y me sentía profundamente maravillada por eso. Sus caderas se levantaron unas cuantas veces haciendo que gritaba literalmente, sus dientes capturaron mi dedo pulgar mordiéndolo, se acomodo correctamente sentándose en la cama mientras sus manos presionaban contra mi espalda acercándome directamente a él, note la mueca que se dibujo en su rostro y luego como entre mis senos soltaba un profundo gruñido, volvieron sus manos a subir por mi espalda presionando aun mas con fuerza, luego sus mismas manos se apoderaron de mis caderas espejándome contra él, haciendo que nuestra penetración fuera profunda, sentía como nuestros cuerpos se rozaban completamente uno contra el otro. De a poco comenzaba a sentir un leve y profundo dolor en mi entre pierna mientras él seguía con su mano presionándome contra él y yo no paraba el intenso movimiento de mis caderas. y no me había dado cuenta en que preciso momento había comenzado a gritar intensamente, realmente estaba sintiendo dolor pero de ese dolor que poco a poco se acumula dentro de ti transformándose en puro placer. Beso con profundidad mis labios para luego mover su boca a mi oreja y mordió el lóbulo de esta con maldad, y mantuvo su boca allí aun lado de mi oreja haciéndome escuchar su profunda respiración acelera y como a cada cierto tiempo soltaba gruñidos con fuerza y eso estaba ayudando de forma impresionante a la llegada de mi punto final. levanto nuevamente levemente sus caderas haciéndome en un segundo llenar ese pequeño vaso dentro de mí.

-Robert...-susurre sobre su hombro para luego dedicarle una pequeña mordida. Mis manos seguían presionadas contra su cuerpo mientras él seguía levantando sus caderas y presionando aun mi cuerpo contra él suyo para luego besarme nuevamente, esta vez con la misma intensidad que la primera vez en que lo hizo, con furia y profunda posesión contra mi dejando a los minutos escapar ese gruñido final sobre mis labios.

Nos mantuvimos unos minutos en esa posesión: yo sobre él aun conectados de esa fabulosa manera. Una de mis manos estaba sobre su pecho sintiendo el pulso de su cuerpo, el latido de su corazón con fenecidas golpeaba contra su pecho y yo me encontraba en la mismas condiciones, solo que me sentía mucho mas alterada y ardiendo que él. Me presiono nuevamente contra él con fuerza, levante la mirada observándole hacia arriba para luego sonreírle con dulzura.

-No he gritado- le dije, él frunció el ceño sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-Lo has hecho y exquisitamente para mí- susurro mirándome aun con suma posesión.

-No tu nombre- le respondí enseguida.

-No- dijo cortamente-...Pero tenemos mucho tiempo para eso. Puedo esperar, no me apresuro- dijo tratando de sonar lo más serio posible, le mire negando y luego sonriéndole divertida. Su manos tomaron mi cuerpo sacándome de sobre él, di un pequeño gruñido al sentir como su miembro salía de mí, me dejo sobre la cama nuevamente y él se levanto a los minutos caminando por el cuarto; y yo solo le observe detenidamente, dándome ese pequeño gusto, era un hecho ya: su cuerpo era increíble y me encantaba.

Note como dio unos pasos hasta el gran mueble que estaba al otro lado del cuarto, abriendo la puerta del que debería ser el closet y sacando lo que parecia un pantalón, se lo puso dejándome ver que era un pijama de tela azul que como todo lo demás caía perfectamente por su caderas, por ese increíble cuerpo. Recosté mi cuerpo completamente sobre la cama sintiendo a los segundos un profundo cansancio, cerré mis ojos para tratar de relajarme un poco más.

-Ven conmigo, Kristen- tomo mis tobillos jalándome hacia la orilla de la cama. Incline mi cuerpo aun completamente desnudo quedando así nuestros rostros a solo unos cuantos centímetros uno del otro. Tomo con suma precisión mi cuerpo jalándome hacia él quedando parada a un lado suyo; su mano no dejaba de acariciar un costado de mi cuerpo, le mire hacia arriba notando como su mirada estaba cerrada y me dio a percibir que estaba realmente disfrutando de ese toque que estaba dando a un costado de mi cuerpo, trague algo de saliva con un poco de dificultad al tiempo que su mirada se abría de golpe dejándome ver esos ojos verdes que ahora brillaban con un destello único. Dio unos pasos tomando mi mano y caminando, detuve mi paso a unos cuantos centímetros antes de salir de su cuarto. Di una mirada alrededor del cuarto encontrando enseguida lo que andaba buscando, me separe de él tomando mi braga y un poco mas allá la camisa blanca que él me había quitado un rato antes, volví a ponerme lo que había agarrado hace unos segundos, di la vuelta observándole nuevamente mientras terminaba de abrochar uno de los dos botones de la camisa.

Mire la cocina con mas detención, vacilaba entre los colores grises y blancos y de repente pensé en la fascinación que él tenía por aquellos colore, gran parte del lugar estaba decorado con esos colores, el gris sobre todo tenía una predominacion. Y eso representaba correctamente ese aspecto recto, frio e incluso algo calculador de Robert. Le mire notando como tomaba la botella de vino que estaba sobre la repisa que se encontraba a un lado del lavamanos, abriéndola con increíble sutileza. Mientras le observaba pensaba en todo lo completamente loco que había sido este día; había ya conocido a alguien de su familia y no sabía que tan bueno o malo eso podría ser refiriéndome exclusivamente a mi posición y en la que estaba en este minuto dentro de la vida de Robert. Y es que no sabía si tenía la exactitud de cómo me sentía ahora mismo o si realmente la posición de mi en la vida de Robert realmente me interesaba, solo tenía la claridad de que mi vida era completamente y absolutamente muy diferente a la de él y eso a mi parecer él aun no lo comprendía.

Le mire nuevamente, con determinación unos minutos su torso desnudo.

-¿Con cuantas mujeres has estado?- pregunte luego de acomodarme fácilmente en uno de los taburetes que allí había. Él levanto su mirada mientras depositaba con cuidado el vino dentro de ambas copas cristalinas. -Tu hermana esta tarde me ha dicho lo contrario a lo que tú me has dicho- solté tras notar esa mirada de interés a mi pregunta formulada anteriormente. Su mano se extendió hacia mí con la copa en ella, la movió con un preciso gesto de que la agarrara.

-No soy de los que presenta a mi familia cualquier chica, Kristen- Ahí él volvía a estar, con esa postura perfecta y esa mirada que te hacia tambalear cada parte del cuerpo.

-Entonces...-dije tratando de apurar la respuesta que realmente quería oír y en ese minuto me interesa, bebí un poco de la copa antes de mirarle directamente otra vez. -No necesitas realmente saber eso- Me dijo secamente aun mirándome, mire a un lado asintiendo lentamente luego de unos segundos.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esa cicatriz?- Le mire moviendo un poco la cabeza, no había comprendido a lo que él se había referido. -La que tienes en el costado de tu cintura- En ese minuto mi mirada no se pudo mantener en él y comenzaba de a poco a inquietarme profundamente en mi interior. Él lo noto enseguida, se acerco a mi quedando a unos dos o tres pasos. Moví mi cuerpo sobre la batuca levantándome enseguida desde allí y mi mirada de repente se nublo, lo note, no veía con claridad y simplemente agache la cabeza. Sentí el toque de su mano en mi brazo del cual me libre a los segundos, camine un poco mas fuera de la cocina. No sé que había sido precisamente lo que en ese momento me había tomado con tan mal estado, no sabía si era el dolor, la pena o el olvido.

-Kristen...- me detuve a su llamado levantando la mirada notando que estaba ya en el centro del gran PentHouse. Levante un poco más el rostro, él estaba de detrás de mí y no sabía a cuantos pasos en particular pero solo me dedique a limpiar las lagrimas que en ese instante caían por mi rostro.

-Ha sido...- pronuncie aun de espaldas hacia él y las siguientes palabras salieron de verdad con una repugnancia y dificultad enormemente notorias. -...mi madre- finalice. Suspire y comencé a caminar nuevamente directo a las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, tome todo lo que me pertenecía y que seguía tirado en el suelo, tome todo y volví a vestirme con lo que era necesario quedando en unos segundos lista.

-No iras a ningún lado, Kristen- pronuncio con fuerza. Bote un bufido con total disgusto.

-¿Realmente me vas a impedir irme? No lo creo- dije secamente terminando de hacerles el nudo a mis zapatillas para luego estirar a un lado mi brazo y tomar mi bolso poniendo sobre mi hombro. Note su mirada completamente y no estaba clara pero le notaba con algo de angustia pero sobre todo eso estaba ese control, esa capa de posesión que él manejaba con perfección.

-Gracias por la paga, estuvo fantástica- le dije en tono completamente sarcástico. Me pare en seco frente a él mientras ambos nos observábamos como si quisiéramos en ese momento solo destrozar al otro. Toda la situación anterior me había alterado y me sentía profundamente enfurecida o no, solo algo molesta, odiaba sentirme de esa forma, tan débil y frágil por alguien que jamás le importo una mierda lo que me sucediera, como estuviera. Él tomo mi bolso cuando noto que mis hombros ya no estaban tan tensos y luego lo tiro a un lado sin observar siquiera donde lo lanzo.

-Ven conmigo, vamos a dormir- tomo mi mano y no fui capaz en ese minuto de mandarle directamente a la mierda y solo salir de ese lugar. él volvió a hacer el trabajo que antes había hecho en mi, solo sacando esta vez las prendas más pesadas y dejándome solo en ropa interior. Lo hizo realmente con tal cuidado y lentitud que me hizo sentir cómoda y bien nuevamente, un poco. Me tendió en su cama de costado y solo al apoyar la cabeza en la suave almohada cerré los ojos y comencé a divagar entre esos pensamientos, esos recuerdos de antes. Sentí su mano dando una pequeña caricia sobre mi brazo, la cual él repitió unas cuantas veces más y luego casi entre sueño sentí el pequeño toque que sus labios -suponiendo que eran ellos- dieron sobre mi cabello. Pero allí seguía todo eso, esos pasados momentos que para mí no había cosa más importante que poder o tener la oportunidad de borrarlos, de sacarlos de mi mente, de la verdadera herradura de ella y no volver a sentir ese dolor nuevamente...pedía eso con gran ímpetu, pero nada de eso era posible para mi, nada.

* * *

_MUY LINDA NAVIDAD A TODAS USTEDES, NIÑAS 3. _

_Les dejo su regalo de navidad por mi parte, jiji. Disfrútenlo!_

**ANI.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lean luego abajo, hay algo importante que sepan:)**

* * *

_La imagen era borrosa y oscura, la oscuridad estaba alrededor de esa pequeña y ella era muy parecida a mi o ¿realmente era yo?. Le mire con total desprecio y solo quería completamente lanzarme sobre ella y poder devolverle de cualquier forma posible todo ese dolor pasado. La pequeña dio un gran chillido mientras la mujer se alejaba de ella, dejándola allí completamente sola. Intente acercarme, moverme hacia ella pero no podía, nada en mi respondía y solo sentía ese dolor infinito no tan solo interno pero siendo reflejado físicamente en la mancha de sangre que venía apareciendo detrás de la blusa blanca..._

-No...- mi garganta exploto y mi cuerpo estaba de repente correctamente sentado sobre la cama. Respire hondo como siempre lo hacía cada vez que esto me sucedía, removí el cabello desde mi rostro, respirando y tragando saliva para así poder sentirme algo mejor a los segundos. Mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie allí junto a mí. Seguía en ropa interior cubierta por la blanca sabana de seda. Me levante caminado hacia el vidrio que estaba enfrente de la cama, a unos cuantos pasos, mire hacia abajo buscándole pero él no estaba por allí.

-Buenos Días- di la vuelta enseguida al escuchar su voz y en ese instante me di cuenta que de seguro ya al haber pasado todos estos días junto a él estaban causando algún efecto secundario en mi o la verdad, simplemente y realmente él lucia completamente partible con lo llevaba puesto y es que nada podía imaginar en ese momento que este hombre le quedara mal, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente elaborado para que cualquier ropa _[Revisa: Vestuario de Robert en TV Show "Le Grand Journal" en Francia, 2012]_ fuera la que fuera, conectara a la perfección a él. Su cabello estaba alborotado y sin duda esa fue una de las cosas que se había transportado al primer lugar de mi recién creada lista: _Cosas que me calientan de Robert Pattinson. _Sonreí levemente a ese tonto pensamiento.

-Buenos- le respondí mirando nuevamente al frente del cristal, mis manos de repente se habían sujetado en ella con eso haciendo venir a mi mente lo que había pasado contra ese cristal la noche anterior haciendo que sonriera nuevamente como un estúpida. -¿Has tenido buena noche?- pregunto, volteé un poco el rostro para poder observarle. Asentí pronto a su pregunta. -He tenido mejores- le dije. -No me refiero al sexo- le dije rápidamente, él sonrió hacia mi sutilmente. Y eso iba también directamente a mi lista, su sexy sonrisa. -No, lo sé- susurro -...Ha sido bueno para ser primera vez- le mire alzando las cejas, realmente eso lo había dicho para bromear un momento.

-No soy virgen, ósea, obviamente no lo era- le respondí en su misma línea. Se acerco un poco más hacia mí, uno de sus dedos acaricio mi mentón para luego bajar y bajar por mi brasier, luego por mi plano estomago hasta llegar a la liga de mi braga, tiro de ella soltándola a los segundos haciendo que se golpeara contra mi piel. Levante mi mirada lentamente hacia él sintiendo como algo iba cambiando dentro y sentía que había calor, un calor profundo alrededor. Y él seguía allí, perfectamente, sin un cambio visible.

-Ve a ducharte. Saldremos en unos minutos- tarde al reaccionar a sus palabras unos segundos, parpadeé cuando él ya estaba dando vuelta sobre sus talones para de seguro salir del cuarto. -¿A dónde me llevaras, Querido?- hice burla con mi voz al tiempo que él volvía a observarme y sonreía completamente hacia mí, sonrisa maravillosa. -Solo haz lo que te he pedido, tu nueva ropa está guardada allí- dijo apuntando el mueble que estaba casi detrás mi, le alcance a mirar por última vez cuando el desapareció de la habitación.

-Gracias por la toalla, imbécil- susurre. Ya conocía donde estaba el baño y no era nada de otro mundo tampoco suponer donde se encontraba allí en su cuarto. Abrí la puerta algo rápido quedando al instante con la boca abierta literalmente observando todo, no recordaba que anoche o cuando él hizo ese tour por la casa lo grande y espectacular que el baño era; su decoración era realmente perfecta, un tema futurista recaía por cada rincón de esa casa y me gustaba mucho eso. Me costó un poco el regular el agua para poder finalmente el ducharme y mi cuerpo de verdad había necesitado esa tibia agua sobre él. Me sentía un poco cansada o como pesada físicamente, de seguro por lo mucho que he jodido de acá para allá estos últimos días. No pude evitar el volver a pensar en todo esto y lo completamente loco que cada cosa se estaba volviendo cada día más. Habíamos tenido sexo, dormido juntos y ahora yo estaba duchándome en su baño sin saber que mierda él hará conmigo al salir o a donde me llevara y creo que lo peor de todo era que sentía que le seguiría, que por cualquier estúpida razón haría caso a todo lo que él me dijera.

Rebusque entre la gran cantidad de ropa que Caitlin había escogido -en su mayoría- por ella misma a sus gustos y no tenía idea que mierda ponerme, realmente casi nada era de mi gusto, todo era demasiado para una señorita así como Caitlin, no para alguien como yo. Solo tome lo que me pareció realmente digno y fiel a mis gustos. Esos Jeans azules oscuros quedaban realmente apegados a mi cuerpo y hacia ver fabuloso mi trasero por lo que pasaron la prueba. Entre la mucha lencería que también había ella comprado elegí una negra simple la cual se veía detrás de esa, no lo sé, sweater o polera, no, polera no era entonces solo sweater verde oscuro profundo _[Revisa: Vestimenta de Kristen en el Photoshoot para LA Weekly, 2012]_ Cogí luego mis zapatillas favoritas y las puse sin problema, después con rapidez rebusque un poco dentro de mi bolso encontrando algo del maquillaje que tenia, había encontrado allí mismo dentro del closet la gran bolsa que mantenía dentro el maquillaje -que igual era bastante- que Caitlin había comprado para mí. No los usaría ahora, o más bien los usaría en algún momento cuando realmente los necesitara, ahora mismo me queda solo con mi fiel delineador negro.

Baje inspeccionando el lugar, mirando por acá y por allá haber donde le encontraba, de repente solo escuche su voz mientras mi mirada se dirigía a la comida que estaba sobre la mesa de piedra de la cocina: un bol enorme de frutas con unos pequeños potes a sus lados de seguro para servirse en ellos, jugo y café servidos cada uno en sus respectivos frascos, unas cuantas tostadas con huevos, mermelada y mantequilla a su alrededor. Tome una tostada untándole a los segundos un poco de mermelada para luego tomar el jugo y ponerme un poco en uno de los vasos que estaba a un lado.

-...Pueden arreglárselas por hoy y...-dio una pequeña pausa en cuanto me vio, su mirada hizo ese gesto del cual al parecer él disfrutaba de sobre manera, recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo unas cuantas veces. Mordí el pan tostado y estaba exquisito, y en realidad estaba muriendo literalmente de hambre en ese momento. -...No creo que asista los próximos...días- pronuncio con fuerza mirándome aun detenidamente. Me di la vuelta moviendo esta vez sutilmente mi trasero.

-No me provoques moviéndote de esa forma y más aun cuando...-gire el rostro para observarle, él miraba con detención los jeans o eso creía. -...usas estos jeans, Caitlin los ha escogido perfectamente- sentí de repente su cuerpo muy cerca del mío, solo esa pequeña sensación. Deje lo que tenía en las manos completamente sobre la mesa para darme la vuelta pero sus manos me detuvieron presionando con fuerza sobre mis caderas y estaba realmente encantándome el sentir ese pequeño gesto de posesión de él sobre mí. Luego sus manos avanzaron lentas delante de mi quedando perfectamente detenidas entre parte de mi vientre y mi zona media y sin más dio un fuerte apretón a mi cuerpo acercándome completamente a su cuerpo. Su nariz roso suavemente parte de mi mejilla y luego de mi cuello siendo allí pronto reemplazada por sus labios y en ese momento les sentí mas húmedos que anoche o que en cualquier otro momento.

-¿Dónde iremos?- él gruño despacio contra mi cuello luego dejando esa zona libre de su toque. -...Estaba olvidándolo- susurro contra mi cabello y a los segundos me maldeci a mi misma por lo estúpida que había sido. Él se alejo de mi pasando a un lado viéndole enseguida enfrente. No demore mucho en terminar el contundente desayuno que Robert, por lo demás, casi me obligo a comer. Subimos solo los dos dentro de un carro diferente, no era ninguno de los dos anteriores que le había visto y me entro la pequeña curiosidad por saber cuántos autos él tenía y de seguro sacando mis propias conclusiones, no serian solo tres o cinco. Lo único que pronunciamos fue mi pregunta sobre su trabajo y su respuesta a esta, cuando comencé a reconocer el recorrido que estábamos siguiendo, unos minutos después estábamos ya estacionados fuera del edificio donde estaba mi cuarto.

-¿Que mierda hemos venido a hacer aquí?- le pregunte con algo de fastidio, mi mirada cayó en la cuya sacando al tiempo mis gafas, él mantuvo las suyas por lo que no notaba esos bellos ojos verdes.

-Tengo entendido que es tu casa- me respondió, su brazo estaba descansando en la ventanilla mientras el otro estaba sujetados sobre el manubrio. -Hemos venido a buscar tus cosas - dijo, le mire detenidamente por no haber entendido con claridad sus palabras y además impresionándome nuevamente como sus palabras no afectaban en él, por lo más descabelladas o raras que fueran. -¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunte, él esta vez saco sus gafas mirándome con seriedad enseguida.

-Hemos venido por tus cosas...-dio una pausa -Vivirás conmigo- literalmente si mi cabeza no hubiera estado firmemente a mi cuello se me cae. Mis labios se separaron como queriendo decirle algo en ese momento pero nada salió. ¿Estaba realmente de broma? Esto no podía ser real, él debe estar bromeando realmente. -Que, no...quiero decir- estaba realmente algo atontada, su respuesta me había agarrado totalmente de sorpresa. -No puedo- le declare enseguida.

-Kristen, puedes y lo harás- me dijo con calma sonriéndome simplemente a los segundos. Negué rápidamente a los segundos, moviendo mi cuerpo sobre el asiento quedando en una posicion distinta, algo mas recta frente a él. -Estás loco, tu...Dime, enserio ¿Con cuantas mujeres has estado?- le pregunte enseguida y ni siquiera estaba segura si era la correcta pregunta que en ese minuto tenía que haber hecho. Él sonrió para mi, miro al frente y luego hecho su cabeza contra el respaldo del cómodo asiento. -Quizás con más de 30- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿Tenía pensado tenerme de estúpida, realmente? No era imposible que alguien como él haya en teoría tenido esa cantidad de mujeres, solo que, se me hacia realmente extraño.

-Y pensé que yo era la que realmente servía para eso- dije, él me observo enseguida. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que vaya a vivir contigo?- pregunte enseguida.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes...Me interesas- me dijo.

-¿Con cuantas has vivido antes?- le pregunte nuevamente.

-Con nadie. Ellas...realmente a ellas si podrías llamarles damas de compañía- dijo, asentí con lentitud. -No sé, no sé qué decirte- le dije con sinceridad soplando luego un poco de aire. Me había realmente sorprendido con su petición y ahora estaba sin saber que decirle o que pensar de todo lo que me había dicho en esos escasos minutos.

-Vamos- dijo abriendo la puerta, me quede unos segundos allí pensando en lo que fuera para luego abrir la puerta y seguirle. Al llegar arriba tome lo que era importante para mí, mis prendas favoritas de ropa y una caja en la cual habían ciertas cosas importantes que guardaba debajo de mi cama. Él tomo la caja entre sus manos mientras yo me dedicaba a guardar la ropa que iba a llevar.

-¿Que hay dentro?- pregunto seguro por la caja.

-Cosas...solo basura- dije, le mire tomando el bolso que él había traído para guardar lo que iba a llevar. -Esto es todo- dije con seguridad. -Mandare a alguien para que deje vacio esto en uno cuantos días, no necesitaras nada de esto- dijo mirando alrededor, yo asentí. Salimos luego del edificio yendo a los minutos nuevamente de vuelta a su Penthouse. Al llegar note que en el lugar estaba Caitlin también. Ella se acerco enseguida a mi notándome que me saludo con sumo aprecio.

-Como no te dignas a contestar el bendito celular, hermano- dijo ella apuntando a su hermano con el dedo mientras se sentaba como toda una dama en el sofisticado sofá. -...he vendo aquí solo para avisarte que mamá ha programado una cena familiar para dentro de unos días, no se con exactitud el día pero te avisare en cuando lo tenga, así que por favor...-ella le suplico con determinación, hablaba realmente algo rápido pero su voz era tan suave que no caía en lo irritando o algo por el estilo-...te pido que estés atento con el celular- de repente ella me vio y su rostro se ilumino levantándose enseguida del sofá. -Kristen, te ves fantástica- dijo ya con sus manos sobre mi tocando las prendas nueva de ropa -Aun que para la próxima podrías cambiar esas zapatillas por unos lindos tacos que harían lucir mucho mas tus largas piernas...-dijo con una pequeña pausa al final -¿No se ve hermosa, Robert?- dijo ella poniendo su brazo por detrás de mi presionando luego en mi cintura, él estaba observándonos a ambas pero luego su mirada se concentro directamente solo en mi. -Perfecta- dijo asintiendo al mismo tiempo, tome una bocanada corta de aire al tiempo que volvía a mirar a Caitlin dedicando una tímida sonrisa.

Caitlin se mantuvo bastante tiempo con nosotros, era una chica muy encantadora siempre hablando y preguntando sobre lo que le interesaba, era un poco abrumador para mí en algunos instantes pero creo que era solo cosa de acostumbrarme a ella. Cuando estuvimos ya solos, él puso un poco de música, note que era una de sus fascinaciones el escuchar música. Al bajar las escaleras le busque encontrándole a los segundos recostado en el sofá largo del centro del penthouse, uno de sus brazos estaba debajo de su cabeza sirviendo como de almohada mientras él otro estaba sobre su frente descansando allí y su mirada estaba tranquilamente cerrada.

-Así que 30 mujeres- pronuncie parándome enfrente de él. Sonrió sutilmente sin abrir la mirada o algo más. -Más de 30- respondió de vuelta. -¿Como lo has hecho? quiero decir...-aspire una bocanada de aire -...sin hacer algo parecido a lo que yo hago- dije secamente. De repente su mirada se abrió y su brazo, el cual estaba sobre su frente paso detrás de su cabeza junto con el otro, me miro con detención.

-Es un pasatiempo que tengo- murmuro hacia mí.

-¿Pagarles a mujeres por un par de días por sexo y compañía?- le pregunte curiosa.

-No son solo días...pueden ser semanas, depende si me ha gustado o no- me dijo y realmente llego un punto en ese momento que su completa honestidad me parecía algo abrumadora. -Y no es cualquier mujer a la que elijo, te dije que soy buen examinador y con tu genero me desempeño muy bien en eso- dijo con sutileza, di un pequeño bufido.

-Soy algo parecido a ellas, entonces- dije

-No, ya te lo he dicho...-Dio una pequeña pausa-...Contigo es diferente, Kristen. Nadie me ha interesado antes de la forma en tu me interesas- dijo claramente. Le mire aun con detención, tratando de sacar algo más de su profunda mirada. -¿Qué significa eso?- mi voz salió con algo de angustia, una sutil angustia. Él sonrió ampliamente hacia mi dando una pequeña levantada de cejas para luego no decirme nada. Negué hacia él con fastidio.

-Te ha fallado entonces tu "examinador" conmigo- le dije, su ceño se frunció haciéndome notar nuevamente que eso no le había gustado. -Muy pocas veces me equivoco, Kristen- de repente su cuerpo estaba correctamente sentado en el sofá, sus manos se extendieron a mi tomando mis antebrazos, sus pies volvieron a suelo y al tiempo que abría sus piernas me ponía entre medio de ellas, le mire hacia abajo acomodando mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

-Tengo que decirte la verdad, me ha cogido de sorpresa lo que me has dicho y no tengo una puta idea si estoy haciendo bien o mal con estar aquí pero bueno...-di una pequeña pausa-...me caes bien, Pattinson- finalice con claridad, él sonrió para mi mordiendo su labio inferior a los instantes, su mirada volvió luego de unos segundos sobre la mía.

-Kristen...-sus manos bajaron con cuidado por mi cuerpo, levantaron con rapidez el sweater verde y sus manos tocaron mi piel haciéndome sentir muy bien. una de sus manos bajo con lentitud hasta mi trasero, presiono allí acercándome mas hacia él -necesito preguntarte algo...-le mire entrecerrando la mirada -¿No necesitas salir en todo lo que resta de la tarde, verdad?- mi mirada se movió rápido pensando en su pregunta.

-No, a ningún lado- dije.

-Excelente...-pronuncio con fascinación, su mano subió el sweater dejando al descubierto parte de mi cuerpo, su boca rozo con lentitud esa zona de mi cuerpo dando una fuerte respiración contra mi cuerpo, él suspiro luego como totalmente encantado -Aun que ya te lo he dicho, quiero asegurártelo nuevamente...Eres mía, no estás disponible para nadie más que para mí y lo siguiente que hare es follarte toda la tarde, Kristen- y sin más mi boca se seco completamente a sus calientes palabras y solo pude cerrar la mirada cuando él comenzaba a besar la parte de mi cuerpo que había dejado a la vista segundos atrás.

* * *

**Queridas3. Se que las he hecho esperar bastante pero como pedí un review mas y llego cumplo lo que les prometo! Y el ultimo review es una pregunta de Lourdes: "Cada cuanto publicas capp?" y es una muy buena pregunta por que creo que ya es hora que ponga un tipo "calendario" para la fanfic y creo que estará bien dos veces por semanas y eso es: un día de la semana y otro día el fin de semana. El día de semana sera martes y el dia fin de semana sera el sábado las publicaciones, creo que dos días a la semana esta bien y bueno de seguro por allí habrá uno que otro regalito para ustedes:) **

**Ahora a los que nos compete realmente: ¿Que les va pareciendo? Me alegra saber a través de twitter y por aquí en sus review que les gusta mucho y les interesa! De verdad es la mejor forma en que me pueden pagar esa través de un review diciéndome que les parece, que les gustaría que agregara o que quitara no lo sé, solo ideas que serán todas maravillosamente recibidas:) **

**KRISTEN SE IRA A VIVIR CON ÉL 3. Y les he dejado con las ansias jiji lo siento! Bueno queridas, nos vemos pronto! besotes 3.**

**Ani:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Mi ropa comenzó de a poco a caer en el suelo libremente, sus manos se habían encargado de hacer realmente ese proceso algo rápido. Le mire hacia abajo donde el seguía cómodamente bien sentado, su lengua acaricio parte de mi vientre sintiendo lo tibia de esta y me encanta, me encantaba totalmente. Sus manos presionaron por detrás de mi cuerpo acercándome aun mas a él con total fuerza, de repente su mirada cayó en la mía y estaba profundamente oscurecida, así como en el ascensor o en su misma habitación la noche pasada. Se levanto del lugar sin quitar sus manos de mi cuerpo, acariciándolo con precisión. Quedo perfectamente parado enfrente de mí, mi mirada quedo un instante en su cuello para luego tratar de mirarle a su rostro.

-Cierra los ojos, Kristen...volveré en un momento- le mire directamente a esos ojos verdes oscuros aun, entrecerrando un poco la mirada. -Hazlo, volveré en un momento- hice lo que me pidió sintiendo a los segundos como pasaba a un lado de mi, abrí la mirada notando lo que había ya pensado, él no estaba allí. Gire un poco el rostro hacia un lado para poder ver lo que fuera ¿A donde había ido?

-Cierra los ojos, Kristen- escuche dándome deprisa vuelta nuevamente y cerrando la mirada al instante. Su brazo se apodero de mi cuerpo tirándome hacia él haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos lejos del sofá. Espere con ansias unos segundos a que digiera algo nuevamente o solo volviera a tocar mi cuerpo cuando sentí algo frio en mi hombro izquierdo que hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara levemente. Abrí la mirada a los segundos pero no veía nada más que lo anterior, él estaba detrás de mi. Sus labios lamieron con lentitud y esmero mi hombro para al final depositar un casto beso allí.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte aun de espaldas hacia él. Su mano movió la tira de mi brasier haciendo que cayera por mi brazo, lo hizo con uno y luego con el otro. Espere y espere un poco más cuando sentí nuevamente esa sensación frio pero esta vez detrás de mi espalda y sentí como lo frio iba como cayendo por ella y de repente su lengua, la punta de esta le sentí en una zona determinada de mi espalda, en parte de baja para que luego barriera con ella sobre el mismo lugar donde antes había sentido la fría sensación. Y luego de unos segundos volví a sentir esa misma sensación de frio sobre mi hombro derecho para luego su lengua volver a cauterizar eso.

-Ven aquí- por fin pude verle tomando mi mano y notando que ya nada cubría su torso, mostraba libremente su formado y trabajo abdomen mientras la parte inferior de su cuerpo seguía cubierta por esos cómodos pantalones. Agarro mi mano haciendo que comenzáramos a caminar, mire mis hombros notando unas pequeñas manyas y no tenía idea de que eran pero tenía un olor dulce, realmente exquisito, mi mano voló a mi espalda acariciando donde su lengua lo había hecho antes, era dulce y algo pegajoso. Le observe rápidamente mientras él me tiraba hacia delante haciendo que mi cuerpo chocara despacio con la orilla de la mesa de cristal que allí él tenía notando a los segundos como dejaba un bol de vidrio lleno de algún dulce sobre la mesa, analice el bol unos segundos, los segundos que él me dio notando que si, en efecto, era dulce. Le observe cuando ya sus manos presionaron en mi cuerpo semi-desnudo atrayéndome a él con fuerza y besándome nuevamente como ya estaba echando de menos, con esa fuerza y profunda propiedad que solo él tenía. Levanto mi cuerpo haciendo que me sentara perfectamente sobre la mesa de cristal que ni rechino o algo por el estilo, mis piernas se apoderaron de su cintura presionando en ellas y atrayéndole hacia a mi mientras mi brazos enrollados en su cuello permitían que mi manos jugaran con su ya alborotado cabello. Mordí mi lengua en un pequeño jugueteo, me alegue de él, mis manos se apoyaron sobre la mesa y retrocedí, era una suerte que sobre esa mesa no hubiera nada de lo que tuviera que deshacerme, en medio ya de gran mesa nuestras miradas seguían unidas una en la otra, sin darle al otro alguna oportunidad de perder esa conexión tan única. De repente él hizo algo que no pensé que haría y fue seguirme hasta allí arriba, sobre la mesa. Ligeramente su mano tomo mi tobillo y me jalo hacia él, abrió mis piernas lo suficiente para que él pudiera ponerse entre ellas de rodillas mirándome desde arriba con sumo encanto como si realmente no quisiera nada mas ahora mismo que esto, que tenerme de esa forma ante él. Su brazo se extendió lo suficiente para poder alcanzar nuevamente el bol, lo dejo a un lado de nuestros cuerpo cuando de repente se inclino hacia mí, sus brazos sostuvieron un poco mi cuerpo y yo solo le observaba, le observaba con completa determinación. Sus manos rápidas sacaron mi brasier dejando a la vista mis senos, su nariz aspiro de mi olor por mi cuello con profundidad, como con total necesidad y eso me encantaba. Volvió a dejarme recostada completamente sobre la mesa de cristal para luego continuar con lo anterior, su mano tomo el bol para luego con su otra mano tomar dentro un poco de dulce con sus dedos y él simplemente lo esparció por mi entre mis senos hasta mi vientre, solo en el centro de este para luego volver a inclinarse hacia mí, sus labios tocaron en el centro de mis senos para luego dejar escapar su tibia y húmeda lengua y lamer con la ayuda de sus labios también hasta poder dejar ningún rastro del frio dulce. Mi mirada se mantuvo cerrada durante todos los increíbles segundos en que su lengua se dedico a sacar cada rastro de dulce en esas parte de mi cuerpo, a los segundos de detenerse volví a sentir el frio dulce caer esta vez sobre mis senos, levante un poco el rostro notando como de la plateada cuchara caía el dulce sobre uno de mis senos y luego sobre el otro. Dejo todo de lado para esta ves tomar con una de sus manos uno de mi senos y acercar su boca sobre el, roso, lamio solo un poco y luego lo introdujo completamente en su boca y su lengua encantada hacia el resto del trabajo, dio en ambos de mis senos pequeñas mordidas a mis pezones haciendo que estos se endurecieran completamente y llenando mi cuerpo de esas corrientes de electricidad puras de calor y un deseo extraordinario.

Note que mi pulso y mi respiración estaban totalmente fuera de control al abrir la mirada notando ya que sus húmedos toques en mi cuerpo se habían detenido. Le observe hacia arriba notando como sus mejillas se habían tornado algo rojizas y su mirada seguía profundamente oscurecidas solo que esta vez se había dilatado pequeñamente su mirada. -No necesitas esto, tu eres mucho mas exquisita- soltó como para él mismo, sus manos de repente se tendieron hacia mi levantando mi cuerpo haciendo que quedaba sentada frente a él. Mis manos picaban en ese minuto por tocar su torso por lo que solo lo hice, le acerque más a mi presionando detrás en su espalda mientras con sutileza me dedicada a besarle. En estas pocas horas había descubierto que realmente amaba besar o juguetear en su cuello, era extraordinariamente exquisito, amaba el olor de ese pequeño lugar el cual se esparcía con gran naturalidad por todo su cuerpo. Mordí con cuidado su cuello y el gruño para mí con total recelo, como con cuidado y paciencia. De repente él tomo mis brazos y volvió a recostarme sobre la mesa de cristal esta vez con una manos haciendo de fuerte nudo entre mis dos brazos sobre mi cabeza. Nuestras miradas nuevamente se juntaron sin una separarse de la otra mientras sentía como su mano libre bajaba lenta entre los dos, se poso sobre parte de mi entre pierna, como la noche anterior presiono su palma contra mi sexo y eso me fascino aun mas que la noche anterior. Su mano rápida y cuidadosa saco mi braga dejándome allí debajo de él y sobre esa mesa de cristal totalmente desnuda.

-Me vuelve loco que estés tan preparada para mí- volvió a decir esto como para él mismo luego de haber acariciado mi entre pierna nuevamente ahora totalmente descubierta. Y ya estaba totalmente impaciente yo misma, quería, solo quería nuevamente sentirle dentro con la misma intensidad que la noche pasada. Di una corta mirada hacia abajo notando que ahora todo era algo mas diferente desde su postura sobre mi hasta la forma en que él se encontraba, quiero decir, estaba al igual que yo completamente y exquisitamente desnudo y totalmente preparado ya y es que no sabía en qué momento él mismo se había deshecho de su ropa y puesto el preservativo -Recuerda lo de anoche, Kristen- su rostro volvió a inclinarse esta vez hacia él lado de mi oreja, sus labios rosaron allí y luego mordió sutilmente -Quiero oírte...fuertemente- susurro en mi odio cuando al segundo sentí su fuerte penetración, mis manos se presionaron una sobre otra con fuerza sobre mi cabeza y no pude evitar el soltar un leve gemido, le mire directamente y esos ojos verdes oscuros lo hacían también mientras él comenzaba con ese movimientos de caderas totalmente doloroso, fuerte, una penetración tras otra para de a poco comenzar a hacer que ese dolor se fuera convirtiendo en algo mas necesitadle, algo que realmente enloquecía mi cuerpo y mente y solo me hacia querer que siguiera. Beso mis labios, su lengua roso mis labios, ambos sintiendo lo caliente que él estaba o ¿realmente era solo yo? no tenia puta idea en ese momento y ni me interesaba en verdad, estaba solo concentrada en él y en cada esplendida estocada que cada contra mí.

-Robert...- pronuncie en un pequeño grito, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás con completo placer al tiempo que podía zafar uno de mis brazos desde su agarre arriba de mi cabeza, lleve mi mano con fuerza detrás de su espalda notando la tensión en esta y como su cuerpo ardía, ardía completamente. -No te...detengas- esas palabras salieron totalmente estúpidas desde mi boca y es que no podía siquiera pensar con claridad en ese momento él estaba llevándome mas allá de lo permitido y me encantaba, me sentía completa. Y esas palabras fueron simple motor para él, sus caderas comenzaron esta vez con un frenético movimiento, de arriba a abajo con profundidad cada penetración, con total dureza y fuerza. Una de sus manos tomaba mi mentón con cuidado mientras sus labios se dedicaban a disfrutar de los míos y mis brazos ya libres de su agarre sobre mi cabeza estaban prácticamente incrustadas a su espalda a pura reacción de sus fuertes pero maravillosos movimientos. Él gruño con fuerza entre mi cuello seguido luego a los segundos por el grito de su nombre salir desde mi boca a reacción de su ultima fuerte penetración que me llevo completamente a lo alto de su infierno personal.

Mi mirada estaba cerrada mientras interiormente analizaba mi cuerpo y la forma en que en ese momento me sentía. Y bueno, no había mucho que decir: estaba aun totalmente fuera de control e hirviendo completamente, me sentía de verdad caliente y creo que empeoraba mucho mas tratándose de él, teniéndole simplemente cerca. Podía sentir como que si en cualquier momento el corazón se me saliera fuera si solo eso fuera posible, mi pulso seguía enloquecido mientras respiración poco trataba de volver a la normalidad. Le observe hacia un lado, se había recostado sobre la mesa de cristal al igual que yo solo que su brazo derecho estaba detrás de su cabeza sirviéndole de apoyo mientras una tonta y pequeña semi-sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, no pude evitar el observarle con algo de curiosidad, es que no sabía qué era lo gracioso para él ¿el que hayamos follado sobre su mesa de cristal o qué? porque viéndolo de un lado es realmente asqueroso lo que sucedió y jamás comeré o hare algo en esta mesa nunca. Reí por lo bajo a mi pensamiento anterior y él me observo enseguida aun sonriente.

-Pensaba realmente tener una cena importante aquí- susurro hacia mi luego de unos segundos. -No creo que sea buen plan- le respondí enseguida para luego dedicar a observarle nuevamente de pies a cabeza o bueno lo que en ese momento recostada a su lado sobre la mesa podía verle. Y simplemente su cuerpo era perfecto, completamente bien formado y trabajado, fuerte lo podías notar tan solo con verle. Y me encantaba que esa fuerza él la transmitiera con cada toque que daba a mi cuerpo, con cada incluso caricia o en la forma en que tomaba mis caderas y me acercaba hacia él, era un gesto de dominación que totalmente me había fascinado desde un comienzo. Antes de que él se moviera de esa posición, rápidamente yo me puse esta vez de rodillas a un lado de él acercando a los segundos mi rostro hacia él depositando un largo pero casto beso en sus finos labios los cuales aun seguían con ese calor único, extendí luego mi mano hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, tome su miembro mientras sacaba con algo de rapidez el preservativo ya usado, nuestras miradas habían estado conectadas totalmente ese tiempo y note como volvieron a oscurecerse un poco más. -Necesitaremos otro...-murmuré sobre sus labios cuando al segundo se escucho un espantoso ruido notando al instante que era el aparato telefónico o parecido que estaba en uno de los muebles cerca de allí.

"20 minutos para su visita con la Doctora Hadley, Señor Pattinson" - Mire hacia delante mientras maldecía con ganas por dentro. -Mierda, lo he olvidado completamente- Le observe enseguida.

-¿Iras al doctor? ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte curiosa y en verdad algo preocupada. Inclino su cuerpo quedando nuevamente sentado sobre la mesa, su rostro muy cerca del mío. Él negó tranquilamente.

-No es para mi...es para ti, Kristen- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y realmente no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visitado a un doctor o si realmente lo había hecho alguna vez. Y estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco extraña, con algo de inseguridad repentina. -No, no quiero...¿Por qué?- pregunte algo tonta. Él me observaba con determinación. -No pretendo usar esto mas contigo, Kristen- dijo apuntando al preservativo ya usado que estaba esa vez sobre la mesa. Mire el asunto para luego volver a observarle un poco mas alterada que antes.

-¿Nunca has visitado al ginecólogo, verdad?- le mire unos segundos, tenía una idea de lo que eso era pero no, creo que jamás antes había ido y realmente la idea de solo ir me daba algo de miedo. -No pasara nada, lo prometo, solo te revisara e indicara lo que necesitas. Es de confianza, conozco a Allison hace mucho y ya sabe lo que debe hacer contigo, todo estará bien- dijo enseguida, le mire aun un poco alterada, todo para él era siempre realmente tan fácil.

-¿Iras conmigo, verdad?- le pregunte mientras veía como él comenzaba a vestirse nuevamente. Me observo un segundo con normalidad, dio un corto suspiro. -En verdad...-dio una pequeña pausa mientras terminaba ya de vestirse. -No tendremos que movernos de aquí...ella vendrá- dijo con claridad. Volvió a sonreírme de esa forma que estaba completamente encantándome produciendo que volviera a estar en el estado de antes, y quiero decir en el estado antes de que fuera por ese bol de dulce, estaba algo más tranquila y confiada.

* * *

QUERIDAS! Por fin estoy de vuelta! Como se habrán dado cuenta estuve sin internet u.u y bueno hasta el día de hoy he podido solucionar el problema y espero que de verdad no vuelva nada malo a suceder con el. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS NUEVOS REVIEW 333. Son muy importantes y mucho mas cuando me hacen saber los que le interesa y gusta de la fanfic. Muchas gracias a **Maria M.M** por el gran review que ha dejado aclarándome lo que le ha gustado, lo que encontrado totalmente dulce jiji gracias cariño:)) También gracias a** Lourdes, Tere Lola** por estar pendiente de la fanfic siempre, son adorables chicas33.

Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo! saben ya cuando se publicara el otro y saben que solo por echo pido un review, nada maaaaaaas jiji 33.

**Saludos hermosas! Ani:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Había tomado un ducha algo rápida por los rastros de dulce que Robert había dejado anteriormente en mi cuerpo en su juego anterior y no podía evitar al limpiar esas partes de mi cuerpo sonreír como una estúpida, a él le gustaba realmente disfrutar el momento del sexo, quiero decir, disfrutarlo de verdad, nada rápido, sino lento, tener la claridad de que tiene el control en todo momento. A los minutos de salir de la ducha estaba ya lista vestida como antes y algo mas arreglada. Me mire enfrente del espejo suspirando largamente para poder relajarme a mí misma. El toque de su mano sobre mi antebrazo hizo que abriera los ojos enseguida y a los segundos ya estaba mirándole a esos hermosos ojos verdes totalmente libres de oscuridad, solo brillaban hermosamente.

-No te moverás de mi lado- dije como para mí misma. Me dedico una dulce sonrisa.

-¿No será mejor que estén solo ustedes dos?- pregunto, fruncí el ceño enseguida.

-No- dije con determinación. -Quiero que estés aquí, por favor- Note como mi tono estaba siendo el de una pequeña y tonta niña de seis años. -Está bien...ya ha llegado- dijo ladeando un poco el rostro hacia un lado, abrí la mirada de par en par sin poder evitarlo y no sabía que decirle o que hacer, él a su vez se alejo de mi saliendo de la habitación espere unos minutos mientras pensaba en que posiblemente ella me preguntaría o me haría y solo pensar en eso, en lo que "haría", me ponía realmente incomoda y no quería, no quería nada de lo que ella venia preparada a hacerme. Le mire nuevamente notando su semblante, él estaba tan tranquilo y apacible como siempre lucia, claro, solo la primera impresión, sonrió hacia mí con la misma dulzura que antes. Respire con apuro unas cuantas veces, se movió rápido hacia mi haciendo que pronto vea la menuda y muy bella chica, ella no lucia más de 25 años y se veía realmente como Caitlin, toda una señorita de clase. Ella me observo sonriéndome para luego correr su vista hasta mi lado donde se encontraba Robert y le sonrió de la misma forma pero su mirada, su mirada fue totalmente diferente hacia él. Al solo observar eso mis labios se fruncieron con molestia pura, lo anterior no me había gustado ni siquiera un poco y no pude evitar el preguntarme a mi misma si ella había estado ya en esa cama antes que yo, y totalmente esa pequeña curiosidad estaba hirviendo debajo de mis muñecas.

-Kristen, un placer- dijo acercándose a mí y saludándome con total confianza. No respondí de ninguna forma a su saludo solo le observe todo el tiempo con determinación. -Bueno, Robert me ha dicho que le has pedido que se mantenga aquí contigo, lo cual quiero que sepas que está bien- dijo claramente y así comenzó a hablar largamente, realmente en algunas cosas le tomaba suma atención pero de pronto toda mi atención era arrebatada por su mirada y en la forma en que ella seguía mirando a Robert. -¿Eres virgen?- de repente mi mente voló a la pequeña y tonta "conversación" que habíamos tenido Robert y yo esta mañana sobre eso. Solté una pequeña risita por lo bajo negando al instante mientras le dedicaba una corta pero coqueta mirada a Robert, quien estaba detrás de Allison mientras ambas seguíamos sentadas en la cómoda cama. No me sorprendía la forma en que ella hablaba, la forma en expresarme, decía todo como debía y de alguna o cierta forma eso me había gustado de ella. Muchas de las cosas que dijo realmente comprendí solo la mitad o quizás. Pregunto demasiado, muchas cosas a las cuales respondí con lo que ella necesitaba saber. Me indico como era el proceso con las pastillas anticonceptivas, como comenzaría a tomarlas ese mismo día me indico que debía hacer abstinencia sexual o protegerme con preservativo por siete días, luego de eso podría ser todo normal. Sabía que para Robert lo de la abstinencia era un completa porquería por lo que volvería a usar lo que en ese momento él ya no quería. Creo que con solo las preguntas le basto para recetar y pasarme un envase de 21 pastillas explicándome previamente como debía tomarlas y que pasaba luego de que el envase acabara. Okay, no era nada del otro mundo además el que no me revisara como yo pensaba realmente me calmo demasiado, para eso no iba a estar preparada. Cuando la conversación ya estaba acabando me retire hacia el baño para tomar la primera pastilla, mire el envase analizando los números que ella había escritos, tome y trague la pastilla sin dificultad alguna luego deje el envase en una como pequeña canasta que allí había. Salí del baño directamente observándole a ella, seguía sentada sobre la cama ahora un poco más relajada: ambos brazos sujetaban su peso sobre la cama mientras seguía observándole de esa forma y de repente solo quería que se fuera de allí o yo misma le sacaría tomándola de esa abundante cabellera prefabricada que tenia sobre la cabeza. Al notar mi presencia ella volvió a sentarse como antes, como correspondía, mire a Robert quien me observo, pude notar esa semi pero muy débil sonrisa que me dedico y como mojaba sus labios al tiempo que su mirada me penetraba con total fuerza.

-Creo que ya he acabado aquí- dijo ella levantándose de ese lugar -Si algo necesitas, cualquier duda solo hazle saber a Robert que él me llamara- note la pequeña coqueta mirada que le dedico. -Creo que puedo llamarte yo misma. ¿No hay problema, verdad?- dije secamente con un tono totalmente molesto lo note, ella lo noto y él lo noto haciéndomelo saber en la tonta sonrisa que me dedico. -Claro, no hay problema- sonrió nuevamente hacia a mí y hasta eso estaba molestándome en ese momento. Se despidió rápidamente de él y luego de mi, note que ella estaba esperando que él fuera a despedirla hasta la entrada y realmente me sentí como una ganadora al notar que Robert se mantendría a mi lado mientras ella solo desaparecía de allí.

-¿Por qué la has traído a ella?- pregunte a los segundos sin preámbulos observándole con determinación desde espaldas, él me observo luego de frente, apoyé mi cuerpo en parte del mueble que estaba en una de las esquinas ahí mismo donde estaban guardadas las cosas que había comprado junto a Caitlin el día anterior.

-No dejaría que un hombre te tocara, Kristen- respondió a los minutos desvié la mirada.

-No es a lo que me refiero, quiero decir...ella parece tener mucha confianza contigo- solté algo lenta, él me observo unos segundos entrecerrando la mirada luego, una delicada sonrisa se asomo en su rostro luego él camino hasta la cama sentándose en ella de la misma cómoda forma en que Allison estaba hace un rato. Trate de que mi postura y semblante fuera el más duro y serio posible ante él. -Nos conocemos hace mucho- dijo y ni pude evitar más, la curiosidad realmente me carcomía.

-¿Fue una de ellas?- me miro directamente algo confuso -Una de tus damas de compañía- mojo sus labios como antes pero ahora con mucha más lentitud mientras rápidamente un de sus manos pasaba por su cabello desordenándolo completamente mientras su mirada volvía a enfocarse solo en mi. -No, ella solo sirvió para una noche- mi ceño se frunció enseguida y de repente un poco de fuerte molestia sentí dentro.

-Lo sabía, la muy perra te come con la mirada- solté mirando a un punto en especifico. -No quiero que ella siga en esto, quiero decir, que siga a cargo de este proceso, quiero a alguien más- dije esta vez mirándole con total seriedad y de repente él soltó una risa como si le hubiera contando el mejor de los chistes y totalmente molesta por eso le lance una prenda de ropa que estaba justo en ese momento a un lado de mi y él alcanzo fascinantemente a atraparla entre su mano, la dejo sobre la cama para luego levantarse y caminar hacia mí y sentí como mi cuerpo reacciono totalmente a la proximidad que su cuerpo estaba teniendo contra el mío, sus manos tomaron las mías y en un segundo las puso detrás de mi espalda como haciendo un nudo cruz con ellas y presiono con fuerza una y luego otra vez, solté un pequeño jadeo alzando la mirada luego hacia él notando como nuestros cuerpos estaban realmente juntos.

-Te has puesto celosa- susurro cerca muy cerca de mis labios y de repente ya no tenía realmente la claridad de lo que estábamos hablando o siquiera a lo que él se refería. -No, claro que no- dije firme o como en ese momento la cercanía de su cuerpo y la forma en que eso estaba afectando en mi me dejaba hacerlo. -No he tenido sexo con ella, Kristen- dijo, le mire directamente a esos ojos verdes que de repente no me dejaron ver nada más que fuera él, en ese momento no existió un alrededor o nada por el estilo, solo él frente a mi sosteniendo con fuerza ambos de mis brazos detrás de mi espalda.

-Fabuloso, puede quedarse entonces- dije al tiempo que acercaba totalmente mi rostro al suyo y yo le besaba, sus labios o su rostro no hizo ningún movimiento, abrí la mirada mientras aun seguía besando esos finos labios, presiono detrás de mi espaldas mientras su rostro se alejaba escasos segundos del mío mientras sentía como su mano tomaba fuertemente mi nuca y jalaba de ella y mi cabello hacia atrás haciendo que mi rostro quedara en la posición de inclinación que él reamente quisiera en ese momento. Acerco su rostro al mío rozando sus tibios labios a los segundos, cerré la mirada dedicándome a disfrutar ese pequeño toque cuando sus dientes repentinamente atraparon mi labio inferior mordiendo de el con total malicia y me encanta profundamente eso, me encantaba. Me acorralo mas contra el gran mueble, totalmente mi cuerpo contra él, mi lengua jugaba con la suya dentro de nuestras bocas totalmente perdidas y con un frenesí único como si hubieran realmente estado esperando por eso hace mucho tiempo. Mi cabeza quedo totalmente apoyada en el mueble por lo que su mano ya no fue necesaria allí para seguir besándome de esa profunda y fuerte manera, su mano viajo a mi vientre, su piel roso con mi piel en ese lugar y totalmente hizo que con ese toque enloqueciera luego metió dentro de mis jeans su mano con rapidez tomando el borde de este y atrayendo mis caderas hacia las suyas haciéndome saber enseguida que era lo que quería y que claramente era lo que yo le había estado gritando a través de la mirada desde que venía hace unos minutos caminando hacia mí. De repente sus manos dejaron de hacer lo que anteriormente hacían y tomo mis caderas y en un movimiento rápido dio mi cuerpo vuelta quedando de espaldas hacia él -Mantén tus brazos de esa forma, Kristen. No importa lo que sientas, quiero que tus brazos se mantengan detrás de tu espalda- asentí ya algo completamente acalorada por todo lo que él decía o hacia y en ese preciso momento me di cuenta de que él estaba afectándome de una forma nueva que nadie antes lo había hecho. Le mire hacia atrás observando como él comenzaba a deshacerse de sus ropas primero su camisa desabrochando uno por uno cada botón para luego solo bajar la cremallera de su pantalón y como su mirada analizaba con claridad y determinación mi cuerpo de espaldas. Le basto dar solo un paso para nuevamente poder sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío y esta vez sí que era así, sus manos tocaron con ganas mi trasero mientras sentía el chocar de su respirar contra mi cabeza y como el volvía a respirar con fascinación. Sus manos pasaron por delante de mi cuerpo sobre mi vientre y me junto a su cuerpo y sentí detrás de mi trasero como su necesidad por mi era ya máxima y solo quería nuevamente sentirle plenamente. Sus dedos rápidos se desplazaron sobre mi cremallera para así poder abrirla y acto seguido comenzar a bajar con suma precisión mis jeans, al llegar a mis pies se deshizo de todo allí que le estorbaba y de cunclillas detrás de mi termino por sacar mis jeans, sus manos subieron pegadas totalmente contra mis piernas presionando en ella hasta alcanzar mis bragas y él hizo lo mismo que con los jeans, deslizo las bragas por mis piernas aun más lento que antes como si él realmente disfrutara de ese momento. Cuando volví a sentir su cuerpo detrás del mío firmemente parado gire el rostro hacia atrás para solo poder observarle un segundo de repente sus manos tomaron mi cabello y en un segundo note como lo movía y luego como había quedado perfectamente en una coleta o algo parecido no lo veía bien, solo le sentía firme detrás de mi cabeza sin estovar nada. -He descubierto que tengo una fascinación por tu cuerpo, Kristen- susurro detrás de mi mientras sus manos se escabullían debajo del delgado sweater y se apoderaban de mi abdomen y pronto de mi zona más arriba, él mismo anteriormente me había pedido que no me pusiera el brasier de vuelta a lo cual yo obedecí y ahora entendía por qué. Presiono uno de mis senos con fuerza y eso hizo que arquera mi cuerpo un poco haciendo que mi trasero se levantara un poco y chocara nuevamente con su entrepierna y pudiera sentirle, había perdido la sensación de su otra mano cuando la note sobre mi sexo desnudó y él acaricio y presiono como le gustaba hacerlo, presione mis piernas contra su mano haciendo que su toque se pudiera sentir más profundo y de repente uno de sus dedos entro a mi zona con rapidez, solté un gemido mientras volvía a conectar con el tacto de su dedo dentro de mí. Su dedo se movió con algo de suma rapidez y el estar ya completamente húmeda hacia que le sintiera exquisitamente dentro. -Amo tu cuerpo- susurro esta vez a un lado de mi oído mientras sus manos tomaban nuevamente mis caderas y me pegaban completamente al mueble, sus labios continuaron sus camino de mi oreja hasta mi cuello y de repente sentí como detrás de mí su mano tocaba nuevamente mi trasero con suma fuerza y como luego hacia unos pequeños movimientos entre nuestros cuerpo, en ese pequeño espacio que ambos tenían libre. Sus labios se detuvieron sobre mi hombro dando unos segundos después de los cuales mordió como lo había hecho antes sobre mis labios y sin mas sentí su fuerte penetración detrás de mi siendo reflejada en un contenido grito dentro de mi garganta y como mis manos presionaron contra mis antebrazos. Golpee mi frente contra el mueble mientras sentía como sus manos tocaban y acomodaban mi cuerpo perfectamente para él y era un dolor sutil el que sentía el cual solo era notorio a un leve movimiento de él sobre mi cuerpo. De repente sentí su mano sobre mis brazos y hizo lo de antes, mis brazos sobre mi cabeza siendo solo sujetados por su fuerte mano y sin mas él comenzó con ese movimiento de caderas de sumo encanto para mi luego de unos minutos y sabia que quizás en esta nueva forma juntos no iba a durar mucho pero me encantaba, podía sentirle realmente pero realmente, como su miembro entraba y salía de mi con fuerza y profundidad con una profundidad absoluta que estaba también comenzando a adorar. Seguí el camino del dolor, de ese dolor que poco a poco desapareció y solo se convirtió en una nube de placer que estaba a punto de cubrir mi cuerpo por completo, sus labios volvieron a hundirse en mi cuello mordiendo y besando de él y luego hizo lo mismo con mi hombro el cual seguía descubierto y podía sentir como poco a poco esa ola se acumulaba dentro debido a sus ya rápidas estocadas hacia a mí y como ya sentía que el orgasmo me golpearía en cualquier momento exquisitamente. Sentí como su cuerpo detrás de mi reacciono a su ultimo momento juntos, como presiono por última vez mi cuerpo con fuerza contra el suyo y de entre nuestros labios escaparon los sonidos más furiosos de placer y lujuria que antes hubiera escuchado.

Sentí la suave seda debajo de mi cuerpo y no sé como no lo note pero ya estaba completamente desnuda, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento él había terminado de desnudarme y me había dejado cómodamente recostada en su cama, abrí la mirada directamente contra el cielo de la habitación y dentro de mi mente en ese momento giraban muchas cosas a la vez pero sobre todo una con total ansiedad ya que se había convertido en un completo hecho para mí: Él me hacía sentir excelente en todo sentido y nunca antes había disfrutado tanto la intimidad con alguien como él me hacia disfrutarla de principio a fin. Observe a mi lado notando que estaba sola allí y seguí pensando en ese hecho ya absoluto para mi, mi problema era solo uno con respecto a eso ¿Está bien o no?. Jamás antes me había dado la oportunidad de esto, sentir de la forma en que él me hace sentir y realmente porque siempre he pensado que cosas como estas, una vida como la que él tiene y esta compartiendo ahora conmigo no eran para gente como yo. Pero tampoco podía negarme a algo que él me digiera o me pidiera, realmente no podía hacerlo, estando o no de acuerdo con lo que él quisiera, sentí que no podía ir en su contra y eso era otro gran problema para mi, había descubierto el poder de control y consentimiento que Robert había ganado en mi en tan solo un par de días, el ni siquiera Dean o mi madre consiguieron en años. Con Robert no puedo hacer simplemente lo que se me pegue la regalada gana porque no puedo, hay algo en él que realmente me impide eso. Y lo peor de todo era que seguía allí bajo el mismo techo que él sin alguna puta intensión de marcharme de su lado sabiendo que si seguía con esto nada bueno saldría no se tanto si de su parte pero de la mía había tanto que perder y realmente y para ser sincera me importaba una mierda.

-No pretenderás dormir- susurro, sus labios chocaron contra la piel de mi pierna y luego volvieron sus labios a depositar tibios besos hacia arriba subiendo por mi pierna, mi vientre, mi pecho, mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios donde dio un húmedo beso con sincera fuerza. Abrí la mirada nuevamente y él me observaba desde arriba con cuidado a los segundos asomando una semi sonrisa tan sexy que en ese momento movió dentro de mí. Lleve mis brazos a su torso empujándole hacia atrás quedando perfectamente sentada sobre él, sin evitar sentir esa presión detrás de mi trasero, si , dolía un poco. Nuestros sexos se rozaron haciendo correr una sensación pura que no sabría determinar pero fue fabulosa, cosquilleante en todo el cuerpo. -No es mi plan para esta noche, ¿El tuyo?- pregunte esta vez acomodándome sobre él y sintiendo nuevamente como su miembro entraba en mi pero esta vez por esa zona ya conocida por él. Su cuerpo se enderezo frente al mío quedando perfectamente sentado sobre la cama conmigo sobre él y presionando mi cuerpo fuerte nuevamente contra el suyo. -Mucho menos- susurro sobre mis labios antes de atraparlos entre los suyos, tibios y húmedos capturando cada fracción de aire en mi para comenzar de a poco a hacerme sentir plena nuevamente, completa de él y su placer.

_-Ella debe mantenerse aquí- mire hacia el cielo y en él el sol brillaba totalmente esplendoroso._

_-No, no puede. Debemos levarla, allí ella estará mucho mejor- mire su rostro notando su triste mirada. -Sí, es posible, allí ella estará mucho mejor- sentí el toque de su suave mano debajo de mi mentón y como de repente ella solo desaparecía y escuchaba solo un fuerte y grave sonido que producía un profundo dolor, un dolor intenso que no se desaparecía._

Abrí la mirada de golpe observándole enseguida, solo a él. Ambas manos estaban en mis brazos respectivamente presionando dejo de sacudir mi cuerpo de la sutil forma en que sentí el meneo en cuanto abrí la mirada. -Ha sido solo una pesadilla, tranquila- me tome unos segundos observándole para luego sentarme correctamente enfrente de él, estaba de rodillas frente a mí con su ceño fruncido y esa mirada preocupada que antes ya había visto en él. Lleve inconscientemente mi mano a mi rostro, tocando y dándome cuenta de que había llorado, habían lagrimas en mi rostro y algo de sudor recordando a los segundos la "pesadilla" anterior frunciendo el ceño y secando todo astro de lagrima o sudor posible.

-No he querido asustarte, lo siento- le observe y de repente su mirada cambio, ya no abrumaba en ella ese tinte de preocupación, si no de sorpresa, me sentía bastante abrumada y realmente adolorida pero por dentro, ese dolor que de repente volvía y barría con todo dentro se estaba haciendo presente y tenía que ser ahora mismo. Desvié la mirada sintiéndome débil de un momento a otro, sin fuerzas. Su cuerpo se acerco un poco más al mío dejando mis piernas completamente extendidas sobre la cama, tomo una de mis manos haciendo que alzara nuevamente la mirada y le observara.

-Dime que ha sido...-susurro bajamente hacia mí con una delicadeza única y a sus pocas palabras mi mirada se nublo con lagrimas puras, cerré la mirada sintiendo como a los segundos estas caían por mis mejillas, lleve mi mano a mi rostro limpiando esas lagrimas que de cierta forma me fastidiaban en ese momento junto con todo lo que sentía dentro. -He tratado por años que estos recuerdos o pesadillas, no sé que son realmente, se vallan pero no puedo, se me es imposible- dije notando como mi voz estaba algo mas apagada y sabia que en cualquier momento podía romper en llanto fuertemente. -Los recuerdos no se pueden borrar, por más que queramos siempre se mantienen ahí y pareciera que con más fuerza cuando tratas de desacerté de ellos- susurro hacia mí, el tono de su voz era aun tan dulce, totalmente contenedor.

-Siempre es algo diferente- susurre haciendo una pequeña pausa -No recuerdo mucho de cuando era pequeña pero...-otra pausa corta-...las pocas cosas que recuerdo hacen que realmente termine en este estado- le susurre y me sentía algo mareada, abrumada, siempre era así cuando despertaba de una pesadilla como esa. Nuevamente mi mirada volvió a nublarse con una capa espesa de lagrimas luchando por salir fuera.

-No soy de hablar de esto con nadie y en verdad, nunca lo he hablado con nadie completamente. Todos saben lo justo y necesario pero...-di una aspirada de aire enorme deteniendo así el llanto que sentía que vendría ya pronto conteniendo el aire dentro por unos largos segundos. -...necesito, necesito solo que me escuches o ni siquiera eso, solo necesito hablar de esto, sacarlo fuera ya.- dije claramente, no le observe me sentía incapaz de eso solo sentí a los segundos el apretón de su mano sobre la mía y luego una suave caricia.

-No sé si es el primer recuerdo que tengo pero es el que más se repite en cada sueño...cuando preguntaste sobre la cicatriz que tengo- apoye mi mano libre a un costado de mi cuerpo donde estaba la cicatriz-...siento haberme puesto de esa forma, es solo que enseguida vino todo a mi mente, tan rápido. Ella lo hizo, no recuerdo con que solo recuerdo el ambiente y su rostro, era hermosa en verdad pero todo alrededor era tan frio y oscuro. De repente...-mi mirada había caído en un lugar particular de la habitación, enganchada allí -...recuerdo el dolor era como algo que se hundía y luego salía de mi piel haciendo que la sangre luego corriera y luego mi llanto en todo el lugar...cada vez que lo sueño, siento...-hice una pequeña pausa-...siento esa necesidad de ella en ese momento, de una madre cuando realmente algo te hiere y solo quería que ella me recogiera del suelo y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que ella me cuidaría pero no, en vez de eso, solo me vio unos minutos allí llorando dándome la espalda para luego irse y nunca más verla, dejándome allí sola como si no fuera absolutamente nadie para ella- sin más saque mi mano de la suya y lleve mis piernas hacia mi poniendo luego mi rostro entre ellas dejando que el llanto contenido durante mucho pero mucho tiempo tenga su salida por fin.

Sus manos tomaron mis brazos desasiendo completamente mi posición anterior sobre la cama hallándome a los segundos entre su pecho llorando aun con más fuerza que antes mientras trataba de ser consolada y tranquilizada por sus fuertes brazos que presionaban mi cuerpo con sumo cuidado y sus manos que acariciaban parte de mi cuerpo y mi nuca con delicadeza esperando seguro que el llanto cesara en algún momento pero él se mantuvo allí conmigo entre sus brazos haciéndome sentir algo protegida y cuidada en ese momento hasta que realmente el tiempo para mí no fue nada.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS!** ¿Que les ha parecido este capitulo? NECESITO QUE ME LO HAGAN SABER, Quiero mas reviews de ustedes para poder seguir la historia :(( ¿Ha sido muy dramático? o quizás, muy duro? Y es que Kristen no se las ha sacado fácil esta vez...¿Que le dirá Robert sobre esto? ¿Les interesa sabes eso? Escriban reviews haciéndome saber que les ha parecido y que quieren ver en los próximos capítulos!:)

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, nos vemos krisbians:) Ani.**


	14. Chapter 14

Presione mis manos con fuerza contra lo que fuera que en ese momento tenia entre ellas. Demore unos segundos en abrir mi mirada cayendo enseguida en mis manos, aun presionaba la sabana de seda con suma presión como si algo me hubiera asustado completamente pero no recuerdo nada, nada de eso había vuelvo a mi mente. Solo pude recordar lo que había sucedió con Robert y no sabía hace cuanto, si hace un par de horas o unos cuantos minutos solo tenía la certeza de que sentía algo nuevo, un pequeño alivio en medio del pecho que dejaba mi respiración libre y me hacía de alguna u otra forma hacerme sentir bien. Recordé también su tacto, su toque en mi cuerpo mientras trataba que encontrar algo de tranquilidad entre ese fuerte llanto lleno de dolor y tristeza, como sus brazos me cubrían como una gran manta dejándome en claro que en ese momento no estaba sola como pensaba, allí él estaba junto a mí. Suspire tranquila abriendo nuevamente la mirada.

-Buenos Días- su voz me había tomado de improviso, no había notando que él estaba allí junto a mí en su cama. Moví el rostro mirándole correctamente hacia arriba, él estaba con su espalda totalmente contra la pared de su habitación, eche un vistazo a su cuerpo y estaba un poco mas cubierto como le había visto la ultima vez la noche pasada; en verdad, tan solo estaba cubierta su cintura con un nuevo pijama de tela esta vez gris y arriba, arriba solo me dejaba admirar su perfecto torso bien trabajado. -Has tenido una mejor noche- lo dijo como realmente informándome de mi estado.

-Siento lo de anoche, fue una total estupidez- dije sentándome cómodamente sobre su cama un poco mas junto a él. Le observe mirándole de perfil y notando como su rostro era realmente hermoso, él lo era completamente. -¿Qué hora es?- dije mirando alrededor tratando de encontrar lo que fuera parecido a un reloj -Bastante tarde ya- susurro, le observe detenidamente y luego de que él no me dijera nada mas por unos segundos solo me levante completamente desnuda quedando frente a él con los pies ya bien firmes sobre el suelo. -Bueno, entonces me duchare, tengo que hacer hoy- dije dándome vuelta y entrando luego al gran baño dentro de su habitación.

Deje el agua correr mientras de a poco me acercaba algo lenta aun por el sueño y todavía por el recuerdo de anoche frente al espejo observándome con claridad, mis manos se afirmaron con sutileza al frio material donde estaba el lavamos y volví a observarme, tenía ese rostro que hace mucho no veía en mi, el de haber llorado literalmente casi toda una noche. Cerré la mirada notando como mi vista dolía un poco lo cual fue extraño no tenía los ojos hinchados o algo por el estilo solo dolían un poco. Mi mirada se mantuvo cerraba por bastante tiempo escuchando el agua caer y chocar posteriormente contra el mármol de la ducha mientras pensaba en que realmente disfrutaría este tiempo junto a Robert, no lo sé, solo cuanto dure, cuanto me dure el capricho a mi o a él, así de fácil podía ser.

-Dulce...-su mano roso delicadamente parte de mi brazo mientras con su mano libre se encargaba de juntar nuestros cuerpos, mantuve mi mirada cerrada sin evitar escapar una pequeña sonrisa. El rose de sus manos se hizo más intenso por diferentes partes de mi cuerpo y sus labios, sus húmedos labios besaban lo que desde esa postura se le era permitido. Notaba como el lugar era envuelto de a poco por la capa de vapor proveniente de la ducha y como eso ayudaba a nuestro estado, o más bien a mi estado mientras una de sus manos acariciaba con total determinación en mi entre pierna al tiempo que no perdía tiempo con mis pechos, él sabía perfectamente que hacer a cada segundo, como tocar mi cuerpo para que así estuviera más que preparada para él.

Necesitaba sentir sus labios por lo que gire mi cuerpo desnudo hacia él tocando parte de su torso con mi manos y atrayéndole hacia mí, sus fuertes brazos alzaron mi cuerpo subiéndome correctamente al frio y ya algo resbaladizo lado libre y espacioso que había aun lado del lavamanos, mis dientes mordieron despacio entre su cuello para que él me regalara el más contenido y sexy gruñido, sus manos separaron mis piernas lo más posible para luego dirigirse detrás de mi cuerpo a mi espalda y con toda esa fuerza suya pegar mi cuerpo al suyo completamente sintiendo al instante su estocada profunda dentro de mí, un suspiro lleno de placer escapo de entre mis labios, sus manos se apoderaron aun lado de mi cuerpo contra el húmedo mármol y de repente nuestras miradas se encontraron, tire de su cabello un poco y él cerro su mirada dando nuevamente una estocada profunda contra mí, le sonreí para luego sentir como él disfrutaba exquisitamente de mis labios, su lengua los roso y sus dientes mordió de ellos como si hubiera sido primera vez.

Sus penetraciones eran una tras otra pausada, él quería que le sintiera realmente, antes había sido diferente la sensación de tenerle dentro, ahora podía disfrutar de cada penetración al máximo. De repente sentí como sus brazos volvían a tomar mi cuerpo como antes, con fuerza, yo mantenía la mirada cerrada besándole con pura pasión, con una necesidad que sentía escapaba de mis limites; volví a abrir la mirada cuando sentí el agua caer por mi cuerpo al tiempo que él soltaba mis piernas y me dejaba tocar el piso de la ducha y sin darme un segundo tomo mis manos, uniéndolas con las suyas cada una y las llevo contra la mojada pared de mármol dando al tiempo dos rápidas y fuertes estocadas, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás en un puro acto de placer cuando sus labios se apoderaron de mi cuello haciendo lo que él quisiera mientras seguía con ese movimiento potente contra mí. Sus manos se presionaban contra las mías con la misma fuerza que le sentía debajo de mi, una de sus manos bajo a mi barbilla tomándola con fuerza suficiente, abrí mis labios para recibirle pero él solo mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que nuevamente juntara mis labios entre el suyo y así comenzó a cada profundo beso daba una dura y fuerte penetración contra mi hasta que alcanzáramos este punto final increíblemente producido por él.

Comencé a caminar por el inmenso lugar esta vez sola, Robert había ido junto a Will fuera un momento a solucionar no se qué cosa y me había propuesto el recorrer por mi misma nuevamente el lugar, además eso me serviría para hacer tiempo ya que Suzie me había pedido que fuera a verla esta tarde ya que necesitaba hablar realmente conmigo lo cual fue en un principio raro pero luego supuse rápidamente a que se debía: Dean. Y es que el bastardo jamás me dejaría en paz directa o indirectamente. Era un alivio el que no me buscara o algo por el estilo y en verdad no lo hacía por que tenia la claridad de que él estaba aun hirviendo en furia por la discusión que habíamos tenido.

Tenía que pensar muy bien en la forma de deshacerme de Dean mientras esto con Robert seguía lo que tenía que seguir, no quería que él muy bastardo me arruinara nada. Porque tenía que reconocer que estaba pasando un fabuloso tiempo con Robert, quiero decir, esto era solo el comienzo y él, si él. Me impresionaba realmente la forma de actuar y de ser que Robert tenia, era algo única, la cual nunca antes había visto en un hombre y de eso de uno u otro modo te atraía magníficamente. Podía asegurar que nunca antes había disfrutado tanto el sexo como con él, con cada encuentro generaba muchas más ganas en mi de seguir estando con él, era algo muy curioso lo que él producía en mi pero sin duda era algo también que me gustaba más de lo que había imaginado antes.

Gire el rostro hacia el lado notando de repente la gran puerta doble que había, no recordaba haberla visto antes en el recorrido que Robert me había dado por el pent-house. La habitación se encontraba a unos cuantas largos pasos de la gran biblioteca que él tenía allí la cual era como una oficina para él. Camine directo por el pasillo largo que a uno de sus lados tenía un gran ventanal que permitía que los rayos del sol iluminaran fuertemente esa parte del lugar. Tome las dos manillas dudando solo unos escasos segundos el abrirlas pero luego solo pensé que estaba sola en ese preciso momento y además mi curiosidad era mayor.

Las puertas no se abrieron totalmente pero lo abiertas que estaban me permitieron ver con claridad todo dentro. Un tenue rayo de sol entraba por entre el hueco que las cortinas habían dejado libre y eso era suficiente para dejarme observar dentro. Gire mi rostro a una esquina viendo el largo sofá junto con la pequeña mesa de centro que allí había, camine un poco dentro del lugar y era bastante grande, un porte similar al cuarto principal pero solo que este estaba un poco mas vacio. En la esquina superior yacían un conjunto de guitarras, no era experta en ellas pero eran todas diferentes y creo que no eran solo guitarras las que allí habían, luego a un lado de ellas un poco mas apartada estaba la gran y reluciente batería que variaba entre los colores negros y grises, aun lado de ella había algo similar pero mucho más pequeño. Mi mirada se mantuvo un momento en esa esquina observando los diversos instrumentos musicales que allí habían, de algunos ni idea que era lo que eran y otros les había visto por allí en el bar o en casa de gente rica hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Mis pies no pararon su paso hasta quedar casi en medio de la habitación, me acerque a una de las grandes ventanillas para correr así una de las cortinas y dejar que la luz penetrara con rapidez dentro del lugar, mire nuevamente la esquina anterior donde había quedado algo colgada para luego girar sobre mis talones al lado contrario. Sobre la pequeña plataforma de unos escasos centímetros estaba el piano más precioso que en mi vida había visto y eso que hasta ese momento no había visto muchos. Me acerque totalmente interesada a el, su color blanco brillaba único y era en verdad hermoso, las teclas relucían con el mismo brillo que su coraza. Subí sobre la pequeña plataforma quedando a su altura, di la vuelta tocando con cuidado el objeto notando como en su parte superior estaban las iniciales de su nombre: _R.T_; pero estaban grabadas de una forma completamente a su estilo, algo lujoso pero fuera de lo común. Al terminar de dar la vuelta por el piano me di la confianza de tocar sus teclas y que de ellas saliera ese sonido ya reconocido.

-¿Sabes tocar?- gire el rostro completamente a su dirección observándole algo alterada por su repentina voz al quebrar el profundo silencio que allí había. Con manos en el bolsillo como siempre y esa firme y sexy postura camino hacia mi estando rápidamente frente a mí. Aspire una bocanada de aire rápida negando al tiempo. -Se tocar otras cosas no esto- dije, le mire encontrándome con su mirada, él pestaño sonriendo al instante mientras desviaba su mirada hasta el piano. estiro su mano hacia él y hizo lo mismo que yo antes solo que sus tonadas fueron más formadas que las mías.

-Así que no gastas tu dinero solo en increíble compañía si no que también en esto- apoye mi cuerpo levemente en el piano mientras cruzaba mis brazos debajo de mis pechos. -Interesante, Señor Pattinson- murmure luego. -Creo que seguiré el recorrido por el lugar sola luego, quizás me encuentre con mas habitaciones ocultas y mucho más interesantes que esta- solté, le observe viendo como su mirada subía por parte de mi cuerpo hasta mi rostro y la suya hizo conexión con la mía -De seguro lo harás- pronuncio con esa seguridad que llegaba realmente a encantarte. De repente él tomo asiento en el largo y angosto mini sofá que había enfrente del piano observándome hacia arriba, gire mi cuerpo para mirarle también directamente.

-He hablado con Caitlin y este viernes es la cena familiar que ha planificado mi madre por lo que estrenaras uno de eso vestidos que Caitlin ha escogido para ti- entrecerré la mirada profundamente, mis labios se entreabrieron pero nada salió y es que realmente no sabía por dónde comenzar. ¿Le había escuchado con claridad? ¿Realmente él quería llevarme y presentarme frente a sus padres?.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte tontamente. pestañee un par de veces tragando con dificultad y es que él me había hecho una completa bola con todo lo anterior. -¿Tus padres estarán allí?- pregunte nuevamente de una forma tonta, era como algo lógico que si estarían.

-Ellos y mis hermanos. Es una cena familiar es lo que corresponde- dijo claramente observándome con esos intensos ojos verdes.

-Entonces yo no tengo por qué ir. Ósea, es...tu familia. No debes llevarme- mi voz estaba completamente torpe en ese momento junto con mis pensamientos. Él bufo algo divertido. -Puedo hacerlo y quiero vallas- su voz fue con dura determinación.

-¿Y qué hare allí? Tu...-no pude seguir, mis nervios estaban en mi contra.

-Yo te presentare antes mis padres esa noche y es todo, Kristen- Nos quedamos observando unos minutos al tiempo que en mi mente todo era un revoltijo de locos. Primero que nada eso si era completamente una locura, yo no debía ir allí porque simplemente no era mi lugar. Segundo estaba aterrada por la forma en que todo se daría esa noche sin siquiera aun haberme creído bien lo que él me acababa de decir. Y tercero y creo que era lo que más angustiada y preocupada me tenia, era que esto era diferente ya; el hecho de que él quisiera llevarme y presentarme ante sus padres había rebalsado totalmente mis limites sobre esto porque esa situación en particular no estaba dentro de mis planes con él.

Me di cuenta de que él había notado que el asunto me había descolocado bastante por lo que decidió hablarme de algo diferente, totalmente casual mientras se dedicada a sacarnos de su mágico cuarto de instrumentos y dirigirnos a la cocina donde él pronto comenzó a cocinar algo para la hora de la merienda. En ese rato pregunto bastante sobre mi vida en el bar y la gente que me rodeaba, realmente le interesaba saber sobre eso y bueno, a mi no me interesaba mucho el no contarle sobre el tema, mal que mal esa era mi vida, mi vida gira en torno a eso y para mí no era nada malo.

[...]

Habríamos pasado unas dos horas y un poco mas allí entre conversando y comiendo luego la exquisita comida que él había preparado. Al terminar todo le avise el que saldría y como me había esperado él se ofreció enseguida en llevarme dando de indicación que llevara el aparato telefónico y que le llamara cualquier cosa, no le había hecho ninguna gracia el que mi salía tendría que ver con gente del ver; había notado en Robert que el tema le interesaba profundamente el estar al tanto de la gente y lo que se hacía en el bar y el mundo que había detrás de el pero también para él era el mayor desafío ahora que me mantuviera lo más lejos posible de todo ese asunto, de la cosa más pequeña que tenga que ver con ello.

Suzie vivía solo a unas cuantas cuadras del cuarto que antes yo arrendaba y era algo extraño pensar en eso como "antes" pero que va, la vida siempre había sido una montaña rusa a una velocidad furiosa para mí y estaba algo más que acostumbrada a cambios como estos. Suzie vivía en una casa la cual no tenía la mejor fallada por fuera y bueno, por dentro era algo similar a algún sitio abandonado solo que lleno de porquerías dentro. Me baje del coche al tiempo que le veía a él llegar a mi lado con ligereza, le observe mientras ponía mis gafas para cubrir mi vista del fuerte sol como él tenía su mirada también cubierta. Mire a la entrada de la casa notando ningún movimiento dentro de ella.

-Llámame cuando estés lista- pronuncio con firmeza. Le mire notando lo tenso que estaba y dándome cuenta nuevamente que esto de verdad no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes y...- alce mi mano que sostenía el aparato moviéndola un instante- ...te llamare cuando acabe- le dije, él no hizo ningún gesto, nada, solo espero que me diera la vuelta y caminara directo hacia la entrada de la casa, extendí mi mano dando un golpe en la puerta de madera para luego mirar hacia atrás y allí él estaba: cuerpo apoyado sin ningún problema sobre su -para mí- nuevo auto de un azul intenso, manos en los bolsillos y su rostro directo hacia mí, y me imagine su mirada, una mirada intensa llena de prepotencia y de una seguridad única que en el fondo emanaba el mayor de los encantos. Note como la puerta dio un pequeño sonido abriéndose levemente, quite mi mano de ella sacando mis gafas a los instantes mire dentro notando que nadie estaba allí, abrí totalmente la puerta olvidando por un momento de lo anterior entrando al interior de casa.

Grite su nombre un par de veces mientras caminaba despacio por el lugar y me extrañaba el que ella no hubiera salido a recibirme enseguida. Su llamado había sido algo apresurada y de verdadera urgencia. En la entrada donde había un sofá gastado y un par de muebles no había nada nuevo por lo que seguí directo a la cocina donde tampoco nada pasando por el baño haber si le encontraba allí pero nada. Su cuarto estaba al final y era el lugar más grande de esa casa, a la casi entrada de la habitación habían diferentes cosas por el suelo que luego se esparcían por el cuarto la mayoría eran botellas y latas de alcohol además de cajetillas de cigarros y otros pequeños residuos de distintas sustancias que en el medio en que nos movíamos se usaban bastante. Levante la mirada observando la cama que estaba en medio de la habitación y allí estaba Suzie recostada como si fuera un saco de papas. Me acerque a ella sentándome a un lado, no pude evitar soltar una risita, no era la primera vez que le veía así o recordando ella también muchas veces me encontró en situaciones totalmente estúpidas. Moví un poco de su cabello fuera de su rostro notando enseguida algo raro.

-Suzie, muévete- le dije corriendo su rostro para tratar de observarle mejor, su mirada se presiono con fuerza a los minutos mostrándome sus ojos azules, le mire notando como alrededor de uno de ellos tenía una marca entre un morado profundo y verde algo mas liviano, toque su labio el cual estaba profundamente hinchado, ella chillo levemente a mi toque, se acomodo con algo de dificultad sobre la cama, tire completamente su cabello detrás de sus hombros notando mas de esos moretones en parte de su rostro y luego por su cuerpo, me altere un poco más cuando vi el pequeño rastro de sangre que había en su pecho justo en medio de él.

-¿A sido Dean verdad?- le pregunte con un tono de voz elevado, me sentía realmente furiosa. Ella me observo con algo de pena la cual fue opacada por una cama de temor que calaba el alma y luego esa misma por una capa intensa de lagrimas. -Kristen, no le digas nada, te lo pido...será peor lo sabes- me advirtió.

-¡El muy hijo de puta! mira como te ha dejado el rostro, Suzie- le reclame claramente. -¿Por qué ha sido?- pregunte, ella se negó en contestarme. -¿Por qué mierda ha sido?- le dije haciendo notar mi enojo. -Una tontería con un cliente- me respondió y eso termino por enfurecerme más. Claro que no era solo por eso, conocía bien a él muy hijo de perra y se había totalmente descargado con ella y de seguro por el asunto de la noche antepasada. -Nunca le había visto de esa forma...pensé que...-ella no pudo continuar, el quiebre de su voz se lo impidió. Y de repente sentí profunda pena por esa chica que estaba allí sobre esa cama y a quien consideraba sinceramente mi única amiga. -Suzie, mírame- le ordene, ella obedeció -Dean es el bastardo e hijo de puta más grande de esta tierra y no va a cambiar nunca por nadie, por nadie- le repite lo más claramente posible para que pudiera eso quedar grabado en ella para siempre. Tome el móvil de mi bolsillo trasero del jeans, busque algo rápido y marque.

-¿Puedes venir por mi ahora mismo? Es urgente- le indique.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto enseguida con ese leve tono de preocupación.

-Bien, solo ven de inmediato- le pedí, él me respondió con un "Estaré allí de inmediato" para luego cortar la mirada. Guarde el móvil al tiempo que me acomodaba nuevamente en la cama y le dedica una tranquila sonrisa a Suzie cuando escuchamos el sonido proveniente desde el otro lado de la casa. Gire el rostro viendo absolutamente nada, mire a Suzie quitándome enseguida la chaqueta nueva para indicarle que se la pusiera y se levantara pronto de la cama. Tome de su mano y caminamos fuera de la habitación y luego sin problema alguno hasta la entrada del lugar, hice que se sentara en sofá unos minutos y le mire notando que estaba bastante alterada y nerviosa yo misma.

-¿No tienes nada de importancia dentro para llevar, verdad?- Ella negó, suspire asintiendo firme y no nos quedaría nada más que esperar hasta que Robert llegara.

-Ahora también eres salvadora de las estúpidas, Kristen. Me gusta eso- el escuchar en ese momento su voz hizo que cada partícula en mi interior completamente despertara en llamas y la furia de antes ahora fue mucho mayor. Me di la vuelta observándole con profundo odio porque eso era lo que en ese momento sentía por Dean Campbell.

-Te has pasado esta vez, Dean- le dije -¿Tantas ganas tenias de golpearme que te has desquitado con ella? Pues mira, aquí estoy...- Le empate totalmente desafiante mientras caminaba hacia él, me detuve a unos dos pasos de su distancia y el muy cerdo seguía allí parado como si nada le hubiera dicho. -Solo atrévete a ponerme una mano encima y te mato- finalice. Su mirada tenia la misma potencia en odio que la mía, lo pude notar claramente y en ese momento no pude aguantar más y mi mano solo voló a su rostro y no fue una cachetada, fue un golpe duro y fuerte con todas mis fuerzas contra su rostro el cual hizo que él totalmente perdiera la cordura de su posición. -Nunca en tu puta vida vuelvas a hacer con ella lo que hiciste, Dean. Prometo que te busco donde sea y te mato, juro que te asesino Dean- su mirada lucho un segundo con la mía para luego tomar con toda su bruta fuera mis brazos y empujarnos a ambos hacia la pared, mi espalda golpeo fuerte contra ella tratando al tiempo de zafarme de ese agarre que dolía de verdad.

-Maldita zorra. Te lo dije una vez, Kristen...A mi nadie se atreve a dejarme, nadie- susurro -Maldito puto loco- le grite para a los segundos con mi rodilla darle un golpe bajo entre las piernas el cual hizo que esta vez si él muy bastardo se retorciera de dolor. Actué rápido tomando del brazo a Suzie quien ya estaba parada cerca de nosotros, le grite literalmente que corriera fuera, me observó un instante cuando yo tuve que pujar de su cuerpo para que ella hiciera lo que le pedí, iba detrás de ella cuando Dean tomo de uno de mis brazos nuevamente sintiendo al instante el fuerte golpe en mi rostro, caí contra el suelo tocando con mi mano la zona del golpe le mire dándome cuenta como él venía nuevamente hacia mí, en el suelo arrastre mi cuerpo un poco cuando él tomo parte de mi pierna y me jalo hacia él, estaba a mi altura al tiempo que sentí nuevamente otro fuerte golpe, ese había sido algo más duro por lo que trate de no perder la realidad de las cosas en ese momento.

Arrastre mi cuerpo hasta punto que choque con el gran mueble, Dean volvió a tomar mi cuerpo con más fuerza entre sus manos y sin más solo comencé a darle puntapiés donde estos daban en su cuerpo, uno de ellos dio directamente contra su nariz y eso me hizo sentir realmente bien, estaba algo abrumada por los golpes por lo que con ayuda de mis brazos levante mi cuerpo y sin más agarre el objeto de cristal que había sobre el mueble y se lo lance, no fue sobre la cabeza, o cerca de ella, no lo vi con claridad. Pase sobre él viéndole antes de salir, él muy bastardo estaba maldiciendo y retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Cerré la puerta con fuerza antes de salir pensando tontamente que eso le detendría unos minutos por si él pensaba en ir detrás de nosotras. Suzie estaba hecha un mar de nervios, le mire y agarre sus brazos hablándole de la forma más calmada que en ese momento podía para que ella pudiera tranquilizarse.

Como pude, ya que había comenzado a sentirme algo mareada, escribí algo breve indicándole a Robert que estaríamos en donde arrendaba el cuarto. Caminos hacia allá algo rápido, no quería que Dean nos alcanzara o supiera hacia dónde íbamos para fastidiarnos más. Al llegar no había nadie a la vista por lo que solo hice que ambas nos sentáramos en una pequeña subida de cemento que había antes de entrar al lugar. Suzie me pregunto sobre a donde iríamos y yo le respondí enseguida, no dijo nada luego de que le digiera que era a la casa del hombre con él cual me habían visto esos días como ella lo había dicho hace unos días. Me dedique a observarla un minuto ella lucia realmente cansada y su mirada, esos bellos y grandes ojos azules que tenia no demostraban nada más que una tristeza y dolor enorme. y de repente me sentía totalmente culpable por eso.

-¿Que te ha pasado?- pregunto mientras caminaba hacia mí y yo hacía lo mismo hacia él, saco sus gafas y su mirada totalmente cambio al ver mi rostro. Se freno totalmente enfrente de mí, sus manos tomaron mi rostro y le mire, la mezcla de angustia, preocupación y de una molestia inmensa hacían que la expresión de su rostro me asustara y a la vez fuera totalmente extraña para mí. -Estoy bien, necesito sacarla de aquí, por favor- su ceño se frunció totalmente a mi respuesta, miro sobre mi hombro asintiendo a los segundos. Me di la vuelta hacia Suzie indicándole que ya debíamos irnos, camine con ella, una de sus manos se sujetó de mi cuerpo y note que necesitaba algo de ayuda. Ya frente al coche note a Will allí, le sonríe levemente y sin esperar respuesta de su parte solo entre dentro con Suzie a mi lado.

* * *

**HOOOOOOOLA CHICAS!** ¿Qué les ha parecido este cap? ¿Muy fuerte? Quiero saber que les ha parecido esto, creo que ha quedado bastante bien:) Muchas gracias por su reviews y tomare sus consejos obviamente de una forma excelente, he pedido su ayuda y sus opiniones y genial tenerlas3. Y muchas gracias también por leer la fic, de verdad muchas gracias porque es importante, muy importante! Sobre un review que había sobre la actitud de Robert, durara un poco mas su actitud enigmática y algo dominante pero verán que él chico no es siempre así, pasaran cosillas en la que demostrara sentimientos profundos e intensos que hay dentro de él:)

**Nos vemos pronto hermosas, Ani!(:**


	15. Chapter 15

El camino al pent-house de Robert fue bastante rápido o lo sentí así solo por mis ansias por llegar ya. Robert nos dirigió enseguida a uno de los dos cuartos que allí nadie ocupaba. Senté a Suzie sobre la cama con sumo cuidado sacándola luego la cacheta que antes le había pasado para que se cubriera. Realmente no estaba en todo su sano juicio por lo que le dije que le ayudaría a tomar un baño y luego a lo demás de vestirse y eso. Estuvimos un largo rato en la bañera y le estaba viniendo realmente bien eso, necesitaba regalarse después de la seguro terrible noche que el imbécil de Dean le hizo pasar. Al terminar con la ducha solo basto el secar su cuerpo bien y como ya le había escogido algo liviano para que vistiera de la nueva ropa que Robert & Caitlin había escogido y comprado para mi, en unos cuantos minutos ya estaba vestida y con un semblante mucho mas mejorado lo cual sin duda me alivio un poco. Sentía un cariño especial por ella, de verdad, era mi única amiga y habíamos, durante estos años de conocidas, pasado muchas cosas juntas tanto buenas como malas y ella también siempre ha estado allí cuando yo he estado realmente mal. Suzie sabe cosas de mi vida que nadie sabe, ella ha sido sin duda una compañera fiel desde el tiempo en que llevamos de amigas. Su cabello había quedado bastante dócil por lo que mis dedos pasaban entre ellos con facilidad mientras notaba como de a poco se relajaba profundamente, su cabeza estaba sobre mis piernas, había notando como unas cuantas lagrimas habían vuelto a salir desde esos ojos azules intensos. Le indique que descansara un momento, eso le vendría bien.

Alce la mirada levemente al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, él estaba observándome profundamente mientras caminaba hacia nosotras todavía totalmente tenso como antes le había percibido.

-Se ve mucho mejor- murmuró con cuidado. Asentí a sus palabras despacio.

-Le ha hecho bien el baño- dije mirando esta vez hacia abajo, a Suzie.

-He llamado al doctor de todos modos y ya ha llegado- alce la mirada e iba a decirle que no era necesario pero en realidad creo que me quedaría mucho más tranquila si alguien la revisara y me dijera que ella estaba perfectamente bien, bueno, aparte de los aun moretones que claramente resaltaban de su tés suave y blanca. Note como él daba la media vuelta al tiempo que yo me dedicaba a molestar a Suzie en su descansó.

-Suzie...- Le moví un poco hasta que ella con algo de pereza abrí la mirada con cuidado, dio una pequeña mueca de dolor al hacerlo notando como le dolía un en esa zona. -Ha venido un doctor a examinarte. Sera algo rápido, si- le dije antes de que ella pusiera cualquier contra pero en vez de eso solo me miro aun como algo perdida y asintió a lo dicho, se sentó correctamente a un lado de la cama junto a mí. -Estaré afuera por cualquier cosa que necesites, no me moveré de aquí- aclare firme, esta vez ella asintió sin mirarme. De repente nuevamente escuche el golpe de la puerta al abrirse pero no al cerrarse esta vez, levante la mirada encontrándome de nuevo con Robert, lleve la mirada detrás de él notando al chico que venía detrás de él y enseguida algo me llamo totalmente la atención de él, su mirada, era como la de Caitlin y en un sentido muy similar a la de Robert. -Tomate tu tiempo, Jack.- escuche decir a Robert y enseguida recordé lo que Caitlin me había dicho, él chico no tenía que ser otro que su hermano. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras entre ellos para luego darme cuenta sola que estaba solo estorbando allí. Le dedique una sonrisa simple a Suzie antes de salir de allí para luego encontrarme ya fuera con Robert detrás de mí, gire mi cuerpo lentamente observándole.

-Es tu hermano- le dije. Su ceño se frunció levemente mostrándome algo de sorpresa.

-Caitlin te lo ha dicho- pronuncio. -Su mirada los delata a los tres, es muy parecida, aunque la tuya es un poco diferente a la de ellos- le dije. -Es mucho más intensa- solté sin más para a los segundos realmente avergonzarme por eso. Él me dedico una sexy semi sonrisa. -Lo tomare como un cumplido, así que muchas gracias- dijo.

-Es un cumplido- dije sonriéndole.

-Excelente- respondió aun mas fascinado que antes, lo note en su mirada. Pero en un segundo esta cambio, su ceño se frunció totalmente, su mirada no estaba en la mía al contrario estaba perdida en una parte diferente de mi rostro. Sin decir nada tomo mi mano y caminamos directo hasta su cuarto, yendo luego hacia el baño. Apoye el peso de mi cuerpo contra la orilla del mármol donde se encontraba el lavamanos mientras él buscaba lo que fuera a unos cuantos centímetros de mi en una caja azul que se notaba de lo más firme. Al volver enfrente de mi destapo el pequeño frasco que no alcance a ver lo que era, unto en la punta de este el pequeño pedazo de algodón y luego dejando el frasco a un lado llevo el algodón a mi extremo de mi rostro, por la comisura de mis labios un poco más allá y el froto como si estuviera limpiando algún rastro de algo y en verdad no sabía cómo estaba mi rostro, no me había dado el segundo de verme al espejo. Di un saltito por lo ardiente que sentí cuando él puso el algodón sobre la comisura de mis labios.

Su rostro estaba profundamente tenso y su mirada, su mirada irradiaba un molestia inmensa, totalmente podía sentirla.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dije pensando que eso serviría.

-No volveré a dejarte sola- susurro, di una aspirada corta de aire. Ahora mismo él era el más molesto. -Y al hijo de puta lo veo y no le quedaran ganas de volver a hacerte esto a ti o cualquier otra- moje mis labios cuando él termino de limpiar y curar lo que se necesitaba en mi rostro. Sus brazos cayeron uno a cada extremo de mi cuerpo sujetándose contra el firme mármol. -No se la ha sacado limpia tampoco...- le murmuré luego de unos segundos -...Le he roto un jarro de cristal en la cabeza- dije soltando un fino bufido al final para luego sonreírle pero para él en ese momento nada era gracioso. De repente nuestras miradas se mantuvieron allí, una sosteniendo a la otra como con un débil miedo a perder esa conexión y unos segundos después bastaron para que él se acercara totalmente a mí y me besara con suma necesidad, esa necesidad que había visto reflejada en su mirada y que en mi borro cualquier tinte de dolor que en ese momento podía sentir. Sus labios sabían encajar con los míos perfectamente y sus manos, sus fuertes y grandes manos tocaban con esa misma necesidad mi cuerpo, presionando y acercándome a él con fuerza. Lleve mis manos a su cuello acariciándole allí mientras estas subían y sujetaban su rostro con pasión. Nos separamos necesariamente por que el aire ya no era suficiente, cada uno observo al otro por un breve momento.

-Gracias por lo de Suzie- susurre mientras aun mi respiración se recuperaba.

-Quiero que lo más mínimo que necesiten me lo hagas saber, Kristen- asentí a sus palabras. -Sabes que no tienes porque hacer esto- le dije a los segundos, él me observo como ya cansado de eso. -Ella es importante para ti, entonces lo es para mi también. Simple- murmuro con seguridad. Y de repente me vino esas diversas preguntas, curiosidades de todo esto que necesitaba aclarar ya con él. -Necesitamos hablar...-de repente escuche claramente la voz de su hermano llamándole. Me alerte enseguida algo preocupada, él salió del baño y luego de su cuarto algo rápido y yo siguiéndole de espaldas.

Entramos en el cuarto donde se encontraba Suzie, le observe sentada sobre la cama y enfrente de ella Jack mientras ellos hablaban de algo que no alcance a escuchar, me tranquilice mucho cuando note el cambio que su rostro había tenido en esos minutos en que habíamos estado alejadas. Me acerque a ella enseguida sentándome a su lado, le golpeé sutilmente con mi codo en su brazo y ella me observo enseguida sonriente.

-Se encuentra bien aun que un poco débil, necesitara algunas vitaminas que te dejare claro luego como puede obtenerlas. Sobre los moretones...- él agacho la mirada observando a Suzie y note como algo le había molestado también, casi de la misma forma en que minutos atrás la mirada de Robert estaba. -...Solo hay que esperar que sanen, fueron golpes "superficiales" -dijo haciendo el tonto gesto de comillas-...por lo que no quedara alguna marca o algo como a Suzie le preocupaba-eso ultimo dijo nuevamente observándola sonriendo dulcemente hacia ella. Robert & Jack intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más hasta que Robert le indico que fueran a su oficina ya que necesitaba hablarle de algo. Jack se despido de cada una con total amabilidad para luego acompañar a su hermano fuera de la habitación.

-Kristen, ¿Quién es él?- ella me miro al segundo que ellos dos abandonaron la habitación. Le sonreí algo divertida -Es hermano de Robert, se llama Jack- ella giro los ojos suspirando luego -Lo sé tonta. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Están ambos jodidamente buenos- soltó con total naturaleza, reí a su comentario acompañada de ella a los segundos. -Te ha echado unas miradas- Le dije siguiendo el pequeño chisme que ambas habíamos generado en un par de minutos. -¡Me he dado cuenta, también!- dijo entusiasmada pero de repente su rostro cambio totalmente, un poco de frustración note en el -Es una lástima que sea como es, quiero decir, que pertenezca a donde pertenece. Como tu nuevo chico. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? -me pregunto sinceramente -Creo que nada cuando nosotras pertenecemos a un mundo totalmente diferente a el de ellos- susurro contestándose a ella misma. Le había estado escuchando con claridad cada palabra que me había dirigido y de repente no me sentía tan de acuerdo a eso. Sentía que quizás hace dos días si ella hubiera dicho lo mismo le hubiera poyado totalmente a su argumentos con mas palabras pero ahora, sin saber por qué, no sentía las cosas así, como antes.

**[...]**

Habíamos pasado lo que restaba de la tarde hablando de lo que fuera, no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar con antes lo hacíamos. Siempre cuando yo discutía de la forma en que lo había hecho en el bar la noche antepasada con Dean, perdía también el contacto con Suzie, bueno y esa iba a ser la última vez que eso sucedería. Pasamos también un par de horas viendo una buena película en la cual Suzie había quedado dormida y yo le había seguido a los minutos. Cuando desperté me levante enseguida a ver fuera de la habitación. Robert no se encontraba en la suya por lo que baje a la primera planta siendo un poco relajada por la música que estaba en ese minuto sonando. Al llegar al primer piso no le note pero escuche el pequeño ajetreo que venía desde la cocina donde era de imaginarse que allí él estaba perfectamente como siempre moviéndose de acá para allá en ese gran espacio con una delicada melodía de fondo.

-Huele muy bien- dije para solo hablarle al tiempo que me acercaba a él. Su mirada me capto enseguida. -¿Que cocinas?- detuve mi cuerpo al lado del suyo haciendo que nuestros brazos se rozaran sutilmente, mire sobre el horno y todo lo que allí él estaba preparado, no estaba segura que era pero habían muchas sartenes cocinando a fuego rápido algo que olía y se veía muy bien. Le mire a los minutos dedicándole una sutil sonrisa -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunte mirando nuevamente todo lo que él había preparado. -Claro, revuelve esto- me indico uno de los sartenes que sobre el horno había estirándole a los segundos una paleta para que lo hiciera, la tome haciendo enseguida lo que él me había pedido.

Me había dedicado a revolver cada uno de los sartenes por lo que no note cuando él me había dejado allí sola encargada de su cocina. Sus manos me asustaron un instante al sentirla repentinamente en mi cintura, dio un fuerte apretón a mi cuerpo acercándolo totalmente al suyo. Mi mano se detuvo en su labor de revolver, así no podía.

-No puedo revolver contigo detrás de mi- murmuré notando levemente como mi voz había salido con un poco de dificultad, bastante baja. No respondió, no dijo nada solo sus manos siguieron, subieron por detrás de mi espalda con rapidez hasta llegar sobre mis hombros, luego sentí como movió con ligereza mi cabello trasladándolo todo a un solo lado. Una de sus manos tomo parte de mi nuca y en un puro acto reflejo gire el rostro hacia un lado para tratar tontamente de poder mirarle de esa forma. Presiono su mano contra mi nuca mientras de a poco iba sintiendo como su otra mano llegaba hasta mi centro, por encima del jeans presiono allí con fuerza, sin más haciendo que soltara un duro gemido, su mano se retiro enseguida y se enrollo en mi cintura presionando ahora mas mi cuerpo con el suyo, su mano en mi nuca movió mi cabeza inclinándola de seguro para dejar mi cuello libre, ya que a los segundos sus labios tomaron posesión de él, tibios y húmedos besos dejaba haciendo también que sintiera su mojada, caliente lengua allí. Abrí la mirada dándome unos segundos antes cuando detuvo su acción.

-Suzie se quedara hoy- dije de repente. Él se mantuvo detrás de mí, en la misma posición aun sosteniendo mi nuca y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura presionándome totalmente contra él. Lo único diferente era que ahora si podía verle a esos profundos ojos verdes. -Lo sé- mi mirada cayo un segundo en sus labios, estaban cálidamente rojos -Entonces...-susurre. Y esto era ridículo. A los segundos me sentí así; totalmente tonta y ridícula...¿Era yo quien pedía por sexo, ahora?. Sus labios gesticularon una pequeña mueca, como si la sola palabra que pronuncie le hubiera causado gracia.

-Kristen, puedo follarte de diferentes maneras y en cada espacio de este lugar si lo quiero. El que este tu amiga esta noche no significa nada- Le observe unos minutos sin decir o hacer algún movimiento, solo le observe. Pestañe un par de veces y sus labios volvieron a mi mirada y no pude más que dar mi cuerpo totalmente vuelta hacia él y besarle con esas ganas infinitas que él había creado minutos atrás. Él retrocedió un poco hasta detener su cuerpo, no me dedique a ver nada solo cerré la mirada y disfrute de sus finos y aun cálidos labios. Una de mis manos quedo detrás de su nuca jalando y desordenando un poco su cabello mientras la otra recorría su cuerpo y era algo desesperante, su cuerpo era increíble y no sabía por donde solo tocarle, no quería perderme el privilegio de tocarle completamente si fuera posible cada vez que pudiera. Y él pareciera que intentaba hacer lo mismo, solo que él podía controlarlo luego de unos segundos, podía hacer que sus manos se quedaran solo en un lugar de mi cuerpo enloqueciendo mi estado en segundos. Sus manos presionaron con fuerza sobre mi trasero para luego solo dejar allí sus manos y acariciarlo y presionar nuevamente. Y nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente juntos, tenía la sensación de que podía sentir todo de él en ese momento y eso hacía que dentro todo volara por los cielos literalmente.

Separo nuestros labios y eso no me había parecido. Sus manos dejaron mi trasero para volver una a mi rostro, tomándolo de un costado con sutilidad y me observo un instante pero aun así la distancia de nuestros rostros era mínima. Hizo que su nariz rosara con la mía y luego hizo lo mismo pero esta vez con su labios y yo solo quería seguir besándole.

-Nos quedaremos sin cena, Kristen- susurro y en note como realmente me costó alejar mi cuerpo del suyo, me había sentido bastante bien en ese momento junto a él. Subí escalera arriba pensando en lo anterior y en general, en todo lo que había pasado en estos días, ¿cuatro días? Hace solo unos minutos había descubierto realmente lo bien que me siento a su lado y creo que de la forma en que sea pero lo disfruto, me gusta. Y eso de verdad era un problema para mí. Quería que las cosas fueran como las tenia pensada, hasta ese cierto punto: algo de compañía y sexo, como lo habíamos hablado sobre sus "Ex-mujeres". Pero no tenía la claridad de que realmente él quería. Sabía que le interesaba, realmente tenía un interés por mí que a mí misma me impresionaba de sobre manera pero no gustaba el no saber hasta qué punto ese interés tiene pensado extenderlo. Aun que enseguida venia a mi mente que era realmente estúpido el que estuviera creando hipótesis sobre que él quisiera algo mas allá que solo buena compañía y sexo conmigo, simplemente porque yo no he nacido para eso, para tener un destino diferente del que ya tengo porque es lo que simple he tenido.

-Hay que bajar a cenar- entre en el cuarto sonriendo hacia ella. Estaba ya despierta y con muy buena cara. -¿No será mejor que me largue?- pregunto realmente preocupada, me acerque sentándome a los segundos junto a ella sobre la cama. -No, claro que no. Te quedaras hoy aquí. Y Robert no tiene problema con eso, de verdad. Me ha dicho que en lo que pueda él te ayudara- dije sonriéndole dulcemente. -No quiero arruinarte nada- me respondió sincera. Negué despacio. -No lo haces- susurre al tiempo que a mi mente venían enseguida las palabras de Robert dichas en la cocina hace un momento. -Mañana ya estaré fuera de aquí- dijo, le mire atenta -Me iré un tiempo lejos- susurro -Iré donde mi tía. ¿Te acuerda de ella?- asentí. -¿No tendrás problemas allí? quiero decir...¿Con ella?- ella negó enseguida con firmeza. -Es con la única que me llevo bien de mi familia. Estará bastante contenta de verme- dijo eso ultimo sonriendo. Analice un poco lo que me dijo encontrándome enseguida con un sentimiento diferente. Esperaba realmente que ese "tiempo" no fuera demasiado porque si era así le echaría mucho de menos. -Bueno, vamos a cenar- le dije tomando su brazo camino a la primera planta.

Me sorprendió bastante el ver impresionante bella y elegante mesa ya preparada para cenar. Sonreí al hecho de que él había escogido la otra mesa que estaba cerca de la cocina, al otro lado del penthouse...esa era de madera. Ambas nos sentamos como él nos había indicado para que a los minutos él mismo trajera cada plato de comida para nosotras. Y realmente el solo verlo abrió totalmente aun mi apetito.

-¡Esta exquisito! No me imaginaba el que cocinaras tan bien- soltó libremente mi amiga, le mire mientras hacía prueba de la muy rica comida. -Para mí también fue una sorpresa hace unos días- dije de repente. Le observe al instante notando como él ya lo estaba haciendo, moje mis labios para luego correr la mirada hasta Suzie sonriéndole levemente. -Quisiera agradecerles a ambos por todo y mucho mas a ti Robert. De verdad, no cualquiera acepta esto.- ella miro su plato levantando a los segundos la mirada hacia mi-Si no hubieras ido por mi Kristen, yo creo que él...-le interrumpí.

-Él nada. ¿Dejemos el tema si? Solo debes alejarte de él y lo harás- dije firme.

-Ambas lo harán- escuche su voz girando enseguida el rostro hacia él. Sabían, en verdad los tres sabíamos que eso era bastante imposible. Podía deshacerme de Dean un par de días, incluso semanas, pero más que eso jamás.

-Kristen me ha dicho que mañana viajaras.-susurro él mientras Suzie le asentía firmemente -No quiero que te apresures, puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites- le dijo él amablemente pero siempre manteniendo esa expresión fuerte y prepotente. -Gracias pero le decía Kristen que mi idea no es causarles molestias, además...-hizo una pequeña pausa -tengo un buen lugar donde ir- mire a Robert quien jugaba libremente con el servicio sobre su plato observándolo, levanto la mirada a Suzie un segundo -¿Puedo saber dónde?- pregunto cortésmente para luego llevar comida a su boca. -Donde una tía que vive a las afueras de aquí- Y así comenzó una agradable conversación. Él siempre era igual, actuaba de la misma forma, su forma de hablar, su actitud y presencia se percibían de la misma forma siempre. Aun que si cuando estábamos solo ambos era un poco más intensa, al igual que su mirada.

Nos habremos mantenido un buen rato allí mismo conversando, incluso después de haber terminado de comer. Suzie era una chica totalmente libre, ella hablaba con cualquiera como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Y bueno con Robert no fue la acepción. Cuando la conversación se detuvo, ella me pidió que la acompañada un minuto a arriba, quería ya acostarse a dormir y según ella necesitaba algo de ayuda en el cuarto.

-Deberías descansar también- dijo mientras él dejaba dos de los platos en el fregadero y luego yo dejaba con el que le había ayudado. -Te ves bastante cansada- murmuró hacia mí, estábamos nuevamente ambos en la cocina. Caminamos juntos fuera de la cocina. La noche ya estaba presente en ese lugar y la vista desde allí, desde cualquier ventanal por el que vieras, era realmente increíble. -¿Estarás en el cuarto pronto?- le pregunte subiendo algunos escalones deteniéndome a mi tercer paso mirándole detenidamente desde allí. -Lo hare- dijo para mí. Le asentí lentamente luego de unos segundos dándole la espalda luego para dirigirme donde Suzie.

-Guapa- murmuro mi amiga al verme entrar. -Te he dejado un pijama en el baño ¿Lo has visto?- le pregunte, note el gesto que ella hizo sobre la cama, dándole palmaditas indicando que me sentara allí a un lado de ella. -Lo he visto. ¿Él te ha comprado toda esa ropa?- asentí enseguida -Si y lo ha hecho por nada. Se ha comportado bastante bien conmigo- le susurre. Ella me miraba con atención -La forma en que él te mira es tan diferente.- me dijo libremente. Le mire enseguida notando como un pequeño nerviosismo nacía en mi. -¡De verdad, Kristen! Por más corta o precisa que sea la mirada que te dé, él realmente deja en claro que le gustas y me fascina porque es realmente tan intenso. Creo que has tenido mucha suerte al encontrarlo- soltó con entusiasmo. Le miraba totalmente paralizada por que ella había sido capaz de decir algo de lo que en mi mente había dado vueltas desde hace un rato pero que era imposible para mí que fuera realidad.

-Es un buen tipo- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-Kristen, no puedes seguir de esa forma. Tratando de poner barrera a eso. No todo es solo sexo y trabajo.- dijo para mí -Lo que paso con Jamie no pasara de nuevo- al solo pronunciar eso mi cuerpo se levanto de la cama. -Kristen, lo siento. Pero ya debes dejar de estar asustada por eso- Le mire enseguida -No tengo miedo- le dije secamente. Ella suspiro algo rápido y se levanto enseguida hacia a mi tomando mis manos a los minutos. -Entonces no seas tonta y comienza a disfrutar esto. No esperes a que de pronto desaparezca y luego te arrepientas- comencé de pronto a sentirme algo abrumada por todo lo anterior y por lo que mi mente había comenzado a recordar de esos tiempos.

-Ve a descansar, Kristen- le abrace a los segundos que ella lo había hecho. -No quería molestarte, lo siento- dijo bajamente sobre mi hombro. -Tranquila- susurre. Me separe de ella sonriéndole al ver su rostro. Estuve fuera del cuarto a los segundos. Mis manos se aferraron a la pared sosteniendo mi cuerpo mientras cerraba la mirada y trataba de ordenar claramente todo lo que dentro de mi había comenzado. Camine dentro del cuarto de Robert yendo a la cama enseguida, mi cuerpo cayó sobre ella literalmente como un saco lleno de cosas. Abrí la mirada observando el techo blanco de la habitación.

Suzie tenía razón. Mi único gran problema con todo esto, quizás si era Robert y su increíble y extraña forma de ser pero no, había algo que causaba profundo temor en mi y era el ir más allá con esto. El que él quisiera algo más de lo que ya tenemos. Porque sentía que en el minuto que él lo dijera saldría corriendo lejos de él, no estaba preparada para eso, no después de lo que sucedió con Jamie. El cuestionamiento que se había creado en mi mente de a poco comenzó a cansarme y solo al cerrar la mirada luego de unos largos minutos de meditación quede dormida.

* * *

**HOLA LINDAS!**

¿Qué les ha pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Menos sufrido que el anterior? Déjenme saber su opinión en Reviews de verdad es importante. ¿Algo que deba cambiar? ¿o agregar?. Como alguien me lo pidió he acortado los párrafos, ya que tenia razón, incluso para mí era complicado leer los que eran demasiado extensos:) Sobre la pregunta de "¿Como hago para inspirarme en las partes sexuales?" de verdad eso lleva algo de tiempo, creo que son las partes las cuales más tiempo me llevan en escribir, no lo sé, creo que debe ser por el sentido demasiado personal que tienen [obvio!] y la inspiración a veces solo viene o cuando realmente no lo estoy escucho alguna canción que ayude, no sé, como imaginándola de ambiente, es raro jaja. Bueno, hermosas nos leemos pronto y ya saben espero que me digan todo lo que necesitan a través de sus lindos reviews.

**¿Qué tal Robert? es un juguetón :$$**

**¿Les interesa sabes mas sobre Jamie? Pobre kristen, sufre por eso :((**

**¿LES GUSTA LA FANFIC?:B**

Muchas gracias, nos vemos pronto. **Ani(:**


	16. Chapter 16

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente notando enseguida la tenue luz de la habitación. Examine un poco el lugar dándome cuenta que estaba sola. Había caído dormida y casi cuatro horas de sueño se me habían hecho realmente solo un par de minutos. Me levante yendo directo escalera abajo. Le busque con la mirada por el lobby y mas allá pero no se encontraba por esa parte del penthouse. Atravesé la cocina hacia el otro lado. Me sorprendía cada vez que caminar por el penthouse lo grande que de verdad era, parecía como si fueran lugares diferentes dentro de uno mismo.

Camine largamente hasta llegar a las ultimas habitaciones del lugar y esa eran la biblioteca y la sala de música que había descubierto recién esta mañana. La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta por lo que solo asome cautelosamente mi rostro ya escuchando desde afuera la ligera y tranquila melodía de piano que se tocaba. Me quede unos segundos parada enfrente de la entrada del lugar observándole, una de las cortinas del lugar estaba completamente abierta, la cual hacia que la poca luz de la noche y la luna entraran directamente en su dirección.

Camine hacia él mientras le observaba mover con sigiles y total suavidad sus manos sobre las teclas del gran piano. Pase a un lado de él, su mirada me capto enseguida sonriendo sutilmente para mi, apoye mi cuerpo lo suficientemente contra el piano mientras solo le observaba desde allí y realmente disfrutaba de esa esplendida melodía tocada por él. Su mirada se depositaba en mi de vez en cuando y ese pequeño gesto de parte de él me había fascinado.

-Es hermoso-susurre a los segundos que él había acabado de tocar. Una dulce sonrisa se asomo en su rostro estirando a los segundos una de sus manos hacia mí, tiro de mi cuerpo con suavidad haciendo que me sentara a su lado. Mire con determinación las teclas del piano notando a los segundos el roce de su mano en mi espalda, su cuerpo se acerco mucho mas a mi cuando el toque de sus dedos bajo por mi antebrazo hasta tomar mi mano y llevarla sobre las teclas del piano y él la manejo con total facilidad haciendo que mis dedos presionaran sobre las teclas justas y formaran un sonido casi parecido al de alguna parte de la hermosa melodía que él había tocado anteriormente. Sonreí levemente para luego mirarle a un lado de mi, él me observo a los segundos.

-Debemos hablar- susurre.

-Lo sé- el tono de su voz fue suave, acogedor.

-¿Debemos detener esto?- pregunte.

-No. No lo haremos- dijo claramente. Nos observábamos aun con fuerza -Tu quieres alejarte pero yo no te lo permitiré- susurro.

-Somos diferentes en todo sentido- su ceño se frunció a eso.

-Eso no interesa- murmuró. Suspiro brevemente -Tengo ciertas cosas tan claras respecto a ti y la forma en cómo afectas en mi. Es completamente extraño pero me encanta- le mire totalmente colgada en sus palabras. Yo sentía eso mismo con respecto a él. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de esto?- pregunte nuevamente. Él sonrió brevemente para mí. -Te quiero a ti, Kristen. No hay nada que me interese mas de esta situación que tu. Eso es todo- respondió claramente para mí.

-Creo que no lo entenderé jamás-

-Démonos el tiempo a ambos para hacerlo. Nuestras vidas no son tan diferentes como tú dices. Y aquí estamos los dos uno al lado de otro, te he encontrado y eso ha sido lo más fascinante que me ha sucedido desde hace mucho. Y te mantendré a mi lado de todas las formas posibles existentes. Permitámonos a ambos eso, Kristen- finalizo para mí. De un minuto a otro sentí que no había nada mas importante para mí que ese pequeño momento y sus intensas palabras que había entrado directamente en el centro de mi pecho. Su mano se deslizo por mi rostro aun costado acariciándolo suavemente para a los segundos sentir sus tibios labios sobre mi frente, largos segundos fueron los que sentí ese toque tibio distinto pero encantador.

Se separo luego de mi para volver a poner sus manos sobre las teclas del piano y tocar nuevamente para mi, una melodía corta pero fascinante y me di cuenta que realmente me hubiera quedado toda la noche si fuera posible allí observándole y escuchando la música tocada por él.

Su mano tomo la mía haciendo que ambos camináramos fuera de la habitación. Mire nuestras manos unidas un minutos mientras atravesábamos la cocina y luego subíamos hasta su cuerpo. Quizás no iba a ser tan difícil el acostumbrarnos a esto...lo que fuera que sea. Al llegar a su cuarto él se deshizo de su camisa dejándome ver ese perfecto torso del cual él era dueño. Le observe mientras caminaba a mi dirección, ambas de sus manos tomaron mi rostro alzándolo un poco, luego sus manos cayeron por mi cuello hasta mis brazos y luego pasaron sobre mi vientre levanto con cuidado lo que llevaba sacándolo por sobre mi cabeza y tirándolo a algún lado.

Continuo con mis jeans hasta poder dejarme solo en ropa interior. Y él nuevamente observo mi cuerpo como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, con esa energía y fuerza que su mirada transmitía. Tomo mi mano y caminamos juntos hasta su cama a solo unos centímetros de allí. La cama se hundió sutilmente al peso de nuestros cuerpos, una de sus manos se deslizo por mi cuerpo para luego solo ir a un costado de mi cintura y atraerme a él con fuerza.

-Descansa- susurro libremente mientras observaba como su cabeza se disponía a descansar sobre la cómoda almohada. Le mire un segundos más desde esa posición, para luego recostarme totalmente a su lado y sin más aferrar mis brazos a su cuerpo, a su torso en especifico. Note que eso fue raro para él en la forma en que su cuerpo se tenso pero luego volvió a la normalidad. Su brazo paso debajo de mi cuerpo enrollándose nuevamente a él, acariciando de arriba abajo con suavidad mi espalda.

**[...]**

Viernes por la mañana y el cielo estaba realmente iluminado y despejado completamente. Le di una última mirada a Suzie antes de abrazarla fuertemente. Ayer habíamos ido por sus cosas en la casa donde ella vivía. Fue más bien solo tomar lo necesario para el viaje. Su tía vivía en Mandeville por lo que el viaje de ocho kilómetros desde aquí se le haría un poco largo. No me preciso cuanto tiempo realmente se quedaría por allá pero lo que fuera sin duda le extrañaría mucho y aun mas con todo lo que había sucedido estos últimos días.

-Llámame en cuanto llegues- le pedí separándome de ella a los minutos.

-Lo hare. ¿Tu solo prométeme que lo disfrutaras, todo esto?- me dijo sonriente. Le devolví el gesto asintiendo enseguida. -Por que cuando vuelva realmente quiero verte distinta. Robert tiene razón. Realmente no merecemos esa vida, por más que sea solo lo que conocemos, no la merecemos. Tú mucho más que yo mereces algo mejor- le mire pestañando un par de veces a los segundos, no quería llorar o algo por el estilo. Volví a abrazarle con más fuerza aún. Abrí la mirada viendo enseguida como Robert se nos acercaba, me separe de ella para mirarle únicamente a él.

-Ya partirá el autobús. ¿Segura que no prefieres que mande a alguien a dejarte? Puede ser mucho más cómodo y rápido- le dijo a Suzie. Yo le mire también a ella como indicándole con mi expresión que sería muy buena idea que ella aceptada-No, de verdad. Ya han sido muchas molestias. Además...-hizo una pequeña pausa mirando detrás de ella-...Me hará bien el viaje para pensar- dijo eso ultimo con un tono divertido. Se acerco a Robert despidiéndose de él respetuosamente mientras le agradecía por todo. Luego vino mi turno y nuevamente nos abrazamos con fuerza. Prometió que al llegar me llamaría como yo le había pedido minutos atrás y que no demoraría mucho en volver, que no me dejaría olvidada por acá. Nos separamos al tiempo que ella camina hacia al autobús y luego dentro de el, mis brazos se cruzaron debajo de mis senos presionando con fuerza contra mi cuerpo. Suzie era solo un año menor que yo pero siempre, desde que nos conocimos le he considerado de menor edad y era difícil verle partir aun que sea por un par de semanas o lo que fuera.

-Ella estará bien- su mano acaricio en uno de mis costados al tiempo que veíamos y escuchábamos como el autobús partía y se iba de apoco de allí. -Lo sé por algo ha decidió irse- suspire algo cabreada para luego mirarle y por alguna razón en particular no pude evitar sonreír hacia él. -¿Que sucede?- negué suavemente.

-Luces bastante bien hoy-dije costosamente a los segundos -Es curioso, yo tendría que llenarte de cumplidos realmente y tu eres quien lo hace- susurro y pude sentir como mis mejillas se llenaban de un pequeño calor poco habitual en mi. -Quizás porque no hay nada que tengas que decir sobre mi- le conteste enseguida. él entrecerró brevemente la mirada sonriéndome de esa forma que a estas alturas ya me fascinaba. -Te equivocas profundamente. Pienso mucho en ti y en las muchas cosas buenas que tienes. Me fascinas realmente- murmuro con firmeza. Él hablaba con tanta libertad y seguridad de lo que fuera e incluso de esto y siempre manteniendo esa mirada fuerte y prepotente con un sutil sexy tinte.

-¿Dime a donde quisieras ir?- pregunto seguro porque no dije nada por unos segundos, alce los hombros delicadamente -No lo sé, donde tú quieras- le dije, él tomo mi mano con suavidad -Iremos por un café entonces- dijo rápidamente al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia su nuevo -para mí- coche. Era impresionante eso, la facilidad de este hombre de cambiar cada día de coche. En estos días había visto ya cuatro autos diferentes y pertenecientes a él y todo eran realmente fabulosos por dentro y fuera.

Dimos unas cuantas vuelvas hasta que él se detuvo frente al "Palace Cafe'". Había tenido la oportunidad de venir una vez antes y en verdad fue solo de entrada y salida en una de esas tantas noches en que compraba algo dulce para cenar.

Nos bajamos enseguida, note no por primera vez que a Robert le molestaba un poco el hecho de que me bajara antes del auto sin que le esperada y hacer el típico gesto de abrir la puerta para mí y es que realmente no estaba eso dentro de mi diario vivir por lo cual no estaba acostumbrada. Dejo que caminara delante de él mientras yo observaba con determinación a la poca gente que allí estaba y como de costumbre las miradas femeninas enseguida se clavaron en él y me di cuenta que estaba comenzando a ser un poco molesto para mí. Pero el estaba allí conmigo, junto a mí. Ya dentro nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaba en una esquina, no tan apartada pero en ese minuto al no haber mucha gente realmente parecía como si lo estuviéramos. Mire detrás de mi notando aun las miradas de un par de chicas hacia él, le observe al instante viendo sus ojos verdes perfectamente en mi.

-Una porción de Scone y Muffin, además de dos cafés...-

-Uno con leche- dije interrumpiéndole, él me observo enseguida -Odio realmente el café solo por eso uno con leche por favor- su mirada se mantuvo en mi y note que sus labios estaban conteniendo algo, no tenía idea si realmente eran palabras o una sonrisa o algo mas pero su mirada era siempre un poco más clara, me miraba con autentica fascinación, como hace un par de noches al encontrarme completamente desnuda en su cuarto por primera vez. Miro al joven que estaba a un lado de nosotros y le indico con el rostro que eso era todo.

-Odias el café, Kristen. Interesante. ¿Que mas odias?- pregunto poniendo luego cómodamente su brazos cruzados sobre la mesa como queriendo acercarse realmente a mí. -¿De verdad hablaremos de eso?- pregunte yo esta vez.

-Quiero saber un poco mas de ti- susurro, mirando luego sobre la mesa para a los segundos caer su mirada de nuevo en mi. -Pero si quieres hablar de algo mas...-dijo con toda esa tranquilidad que él poseía. Nos quedamos observando un minuto, bufe luego de unos segundos algo divertida. -No sé qué es lo que odio realmente. Ni siquiera sé si mi concepto de odio es correcto o no- dije sinceramente.

-Cada uno puede tener su concepto de diferentes cosas y eso no es malo, lo malo sería que usaras ese concepto de forma negativa, le dieras un mal uso- le había estado escuchando atentamente y si, él tenía razón en eso. -Creo no odiar a personas. Porque el resentimiento es diferente al odio. Eso si siento por bastantes personas- le dije, alce la mirada ya que había mantenido esta en un lugar en particular. Su ceño estaba sutilmente fruncido mientras su mirada y toda su expresión estaba atenta completamente a lo que decía. -Pero odio no. Odio la mentira aunque creo que todo el mundo lo hace. Creo que odio lo común que la mayoría de la gente odia, no hay nada nuevo- finalice.

-Pero a mí no me interesa las demás personas. Me interesas solo tú, Kristen- susurro y allí estaba nuevamente él tratando de la forma en que fuera poder sacar algo más de mi. Tome mis minutos para pensar en una respuesta para él hasta que solo llego. -Odio el frio profundamente. Odio el miedo de cualquier forma en que te puedes imaginar. También odio el estado de sentir tristeza o pena por algo, no soporto el hecho que te deje débil y haga que bajes los brazos por cualquier estupidez- desconecte mi mirada de la suya recordando ciertas cosas de antes, pasadas que realmente odiaba.

-La vida no puede ser solo blanco o negro, Kristen. Siempre debe haber un medio, un gris en el cual puedas realmente saber que sucede contigo dentro. Eso no es malo- su voz de repente sonaba diferente y no sabía por qué. -Tratare de buscar mi gris, entonces- le dije bromeando. Él sonrió para mí con libertad. A los segundos de terminar esa pequeña conversación llego lo que él había pedido. El chico se fue dejándonos todo allí sobre la mesa para que luego Robert se dedicara a servir el café y leche en mi taza.

-Mitad y mitad- le indique, mire un segundo la leche caer dentro de la taza para que luego mi mirada subiera hasta la suya y en verdad no solo hasta su mirada, me dedique en ese pequeño momento a examinar su rostro, las facciones de este eran hermosas, él era realmente muy hermoso. Era completamente extraño para mí el estar aquí con él si pensaba que tan solo hace unas semanas estaría a esta hora quizás levantándome para ir ya al bar a trabajar. Ahora si creía a ciencia cierta en eso de que la vida cambia en un segundo y tu simplemente no tienes una puta idea de cómo sucedió. De repente mi mente hizo que me preocupara de un tema en especifico. Agarre un muffin antes de hablarle.

-¿Te has tomado vacaciones?- pregunte curiosa.

-No- dijo despreocupado.

-¿Como lo has hecho entonces? Quiero decir, has pasado ya varios días fuera de tu empresa...empresas- me corregí al último minuto.

-Soy el dueño, Kristen. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Son seis empresas, manejo cada una pero obviamente tengo gente a cargo de cinco de ellas, ya que están distribuidas por todo el país.- le mire algo sorprendida eso no lo sabía.

-¿Y tu estas aquí con la más importante?- pregunte nuevamente.

-No, aquí en Nueva Orleans no hay ninguna de las seis- comento, le mire aun más atenta por lo recién dicho. -La empresa cabecilla esta en Nevada, Las vegas y yo me encargo personalmente de ella- le mire detenidamente por un par de segundos y es que quizás, tan solo quizás le había escuchado mal -¿En Nevada?- dije tontamente, él me observaba como esperando que le dijera algo. -¿Que haces aquí entonces?- pregunte. Ósea, él tenía hasta un penthouse comprado o arrendado por un tiempo. -Mi familia vive aquí y realmente no soy de los que les gusta quedarse en casa de sus padres cada vez que viaja- contesto a mi pregunta ampliamente. di un pequeño bufido a ella.

-Claro, con un pasatiempo como el que tienes- le dije alzando las cejas, él solo sonrió divertidamente para mí. Tome un poco de mi café con leche disfrutando de él, estaba muy rico. Había comenzado en mi mente a reproducir cada palabra que él me había dicho minutos atrás quedando pegada en una: Su familia. Recordando enseguida que esa noche estaba la bendita cena de la cual prácticamente él me había obligado a aceptar.

-Hoy es lo de la cena con tu familia- dije de repente. Él me observo como agradecido de que lo hubiera recordado. Comencé a comer el muffin que había tomado de puras ansias.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado. Es esta noche. Saldremos un poco antes ya que queda algo apartado y no quiero que nos agarre la noche llegando- eso se me había hecho totalmente extraño en él. No era nunca de dar muchas explicaciones de lo que hiciera y lo anterior para mi había sido bastante.

-¿Por qué quieres que valla?- le pregunte notando en mi tono ese pequeño nerviosismo.

-Quiero presentarte ante mi familia, Kristen- dijo firme. Y yo eso ya lo sabía solo que él no me lo había dicho antes y mucho menos con esa determinación. Mi garganta se seco y no pensé en nada más que en la futura situación por largos minutos. Él me observo con cuidado. -No estés nerviosa. Estaré allí contigo y todo estará perfectamente-Y allí estaba ese tono en él que hacía parecer todo tan fácil cuando realmente quizás no lo era ni un poco.

**[...]**

Estuve bastante tiempo, como unas dos horas antes tratando de decidir que llevar a la cena con su familia. Tenía vestidos, faldas, pantalones e incluso leggis. Estaba sin duda entre los típicos jeans o un vestido. Fue realmente nada el preguntarle a Robert ya que me respondió con un: "solo lleva con lo que te sientas cómoda, Kristen". Claro, eso me serbia bastante ahora mismo. Me sentía muy nerviosa y solo por conocer a sus padres. No lo sé, no sabía cómo eran, absolutamente nada. Esto no era buena idea, no lo era.

-Me ha costado realmente el elegir que llevar, así que, espero que esto esté bien y sea suficiente- le dije acercándome a él mientras notaba como su mirada me analizaba de una forma precisa. Dio unos pasos más hacia a mi haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran totalmente juntos. -Me encantan tus piernas, Kristen y aun más el que dejes que admire de ellas- su mano se deslizo por mi cuerpo que en ese vestido se marcaba increíblemente, hasta que llego a tocar debajo del vestido, acaricio la piel de mi pierna con delicadeza. [Revisen el vestuario de Kristen en Jimmy Kimmel en 2009, 6/11]

-¿Seguro? ¿No es demasiado?- le pregunte. él observo un poco mas mi cuerpo tomándose unos segundos para darme su respuesta.

-No es demasiado. Aunque...- sus brazos pasaron por detrás de mi cuerpo presionándome a los segundos contra él. -...Mi madre es un poco loca, ignora cualquier cosa fuera de lugar que te pueda decir, yo siempre lo hago. Pero es una buena mujer, solo hay que darle algo de tiempo- asentí a lo que me dijo, mis manos presionaron sobre sus hombros con delicadeza. Él tomo mi mejilla dedicándose a observarme unos segundos, esos ya típicos momentos para mí. Su mirada de a poco comenzó a ponerme algo nerviosa por lo que desvié la mirada agachándola. -Te ves tan dulce sonrojada- susurro hacia mí, le observe brevemente sonriendo algo nerviosa -Ya es tiempo que nos vallamos-tomo mi mano saliendo rápidamente de su penthouse.

* * *

**HOLA NIÑAS!**

Siento la demora de hoy por al publicarles capitulo pero lo importante es que ha llegado y la pregunta es: ¿QUE LES HA PARECIO?. Les he dejado en intriga de nuevo, o no?. No se pueden poner links externos aquí por lo que si quiero que se imaginen al personaje con alguna tenía en especial les diré que lo busquen como lo he hecho en este con el vestuario de Kristen y espero que no sea mucha molestia eso:)

Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones y demás, gracias por las fieles que leen siempre! Me gustaría pedirle un favor y es que compartieran la FanFic quiero mas opiniones, saber que les parece. He escrito antes pero con esta historia me pasa algo en particular, me tiene algo obsesionada jaja quiero decir en que realmente tengo ideas dentro de la cabeza para esto y quiero compartirlo con la mayor cantidad de gente posible! si pueden y quieren compartan la historia*-*

**Nos vemos el domingo con mas cap, disfruten! Ani.**


End file.
